A Start of a New Life
by SparklingDashofEgypt
Summary: A wish upon the newly built Puzzle brings back the Pharaoh for good allows him to live his own life and find new love.
1. The Return

Chapter 1: The Return

September 2004

"Hey Yuge!" A Brooklyn-accented voice hollered as Yugi reached for the doors of Domio High School's entrance. Yugi turned and spotted Joey, Tristan, and Tea jogging with four unfamiliar teen girls. "You would not believe it! We got these-er-new students." A faint pink patch appeared on his cheeks as he eyed one of them, a thin blond girl.

"Nice save, Wheeler." Tristan smirked, punching Joey in the arm. "Ladies, let me show you to your classes."

"That would be great. We just started here." The other blond smiled at Tristan and followed him inside. "I'm Lena, nice to meet you."

"Not as nice as it is to meet you." Tristan replied smoothly, giving a grin over his shoulder at Joey.

"The name's Joey and I placed fourth in Battle City." Joey bragged.

"And you will always be last in my book, Wheeler." A cold voice replied, setting Joey's teeth visibly on edge.

"Kaiba, why do you always have to interrupt my game?" Joey growled, glaring up at the impossibly tall, lean figure of Seto Kaiba, as the teen approached.

"What game?" Seto raised an eyebrow. He turned to the remaining girls. "I don't believe I've seen you girls around here. The name's Seto Kaiba. The best duelist around."

Joey coughed loudly, which sounded a lot like "Yugi". Yugi choked back a laugh.

Seto looked unfazed as the blond blushed faintly. "I'll see you around, miss-?"

"Luna Reynolds. And I hope so." Luna gave him a smile.

Seto strode into the school and Joey growled. "Oh I'm going to so punch him one of these days."

"He's like a foot taller than you." Yugi pointed out, laughing. "And he could probably stop you easily."

"You're a load of help, Yuge." Joey grumbled and stormed into the school.

"Is he always like that around Seto Kaiba?" the taller brunette asked.

"That's him on a good day." Yugi chuckled. "I'm Yugi."

"Hali. And this is my sister Hailey. We're quadruplets."

"Wow, that's pretty cool. You two look a lot a like, though."

Hali shrugged. "Guess how it works sometimes. See you around?"

"Sure." Yugi smiled and led them into the school.

* * *

After school, Yugi invited the girls over to his grandfather's game shop. "You miss him, don't you?" Joey asked quietly.

Yugi looked up, having not realized he had been lost in thought. "Yeah, every day." He said softly.

The bell tinkled as the door opened and Seto entered. "Kaiba, what brings you here?" Yugi asked startled.

"I have an offer for you." Seto strode over to the display case and lifted a briefcase onto the glass top. He unclasped the catches and lifted the lid. Inside, glowing in the bright lights of the shop, were the pieces of the Millennium puzzle. "I want to duel the Pharaoh again. Put the Puzzle together so I can."

"I-I don't think that will work." Yugi stammered, backing away from the display case.

"Do it, and I will give you any card you desire from my collection except my Blue-Eyes." Seto persisted, his eyes blazing. "I will not rest without being champion.

"He's gone, Kaiba. He should be able to rest in peace." Yugi shook his head.

"You want to see him as much as I want to duel him. I will leave these with you and think about it. Contact me when you make the decision." Kaiba turned on his heel and strode out of the shop.

"What is going on?" Hailey asked, confused.

"We have something to tell you. It's something the press didn't get word of." Joey said, walking over to the game shop door and turning the lock. He quickly explained the story while Yugi stared at the briefcase in shock.

"So those pieces once held a 3,000-year-old pharaoh?" Hali asked, shocked.

"Yes, and it could be our only chance to see our buddy again. But it almost killed Yugi to lose him once, it has to be his decision to do it." Tristan explained.

Yugi looked up at them, a determined look on hi face. "Atem would want to face Kaiba. He never backed down from a challenge and he would want to face this one if he can." He reached for the pieces and began to work. _I wish I could have Atem back for good._

"That's it, Yuge!" Tristan hooted, pumping his fit.

In no time, Yugi had the Puzzle completed and he slipped the chain around his neck. "Okay, Pharaoh, if you're there, show yourself."

A brilliant flash of light blinded them momentarily, making them cover their eyes. When it faded they looked and Atem stood beside Yugi, proud and confident. "Am I really here?" he asked softly, looking around. He stared in shock at Yugi, who was solid as well.

"Oh my…" Hali gasped, softly, blushing.

"Wait, there are two of you?" Joey gasped.

"Atem? Is that really you?" Yugi flung himself at Atem, sobbing. Atem caught him, letting the teen cry against him. "He's here, guys! It's really him!" he cried in relief.

Joey, Tristan, and Tea converged, hugging Atem. "We missed you so much." Tea whispered.

"I missed you guys so much too." Atem smiled through his own tears.

"What about Kaiba?" Hali reminded them, bringing the happy reunion back to Earth.

Atem grew serious, looking at his best friends. "What about Kaiba?"

"He challenged you to a duel, that's why I brought you back." Yugi explained, stepping back.

"And how did you bring him back, may I ask?" Joey asked.

"I-I don't know. When I was putting the Puzzle back together, I wished for you to be back for good and it must have worked like my wish for friends." Yugi explained.

"Sorry to cut this reunion short, but I must tend to the rematch with Kaiba." Atem replied as Yugi handed him their old deck and headed for the door, glancing at Hali. He stopped and did a double take, glancing at Yugi for answers, but Yugi shrugged as if to say he would explain later and he left.

"Is he going to be okay?" Hali asked.

"He can take care of himself. He's a great duelist." Yugi grinned. "A little secret? He was the one that dueled most of the time when I was champion."

"You're kidding! Really? No wonder you seemed so confident. No offense, but he seems a lot more confident." Hali glanced at the door and fanned herself.

"Hey! I have confidence." Yugi complained hotly.

"Yes, you have lots of confidence, Yuge." Joey sighed.

* * *

Atem arrived at the KaibaCorp Dome and met Seto at the arena. "You ready to duel, Kaiba?" he challenged.

"Of course, I was waiting for you, Pharaoh." Seto smirked. He tossed Atem a duel disk.

"I prefer Atem, if you don't mind. It's my real name." Atem slid the deck into the deck slot.

"Fine, Atem." Seto did the same and the duel started.

Atem won by a close margin as usual and smirked. "As usual you can't accept that the only way to win is to use the Heart of the Cards."

"There is no heart of the cards, Atem." Seto walked off, calling over his shoulder, "you can see yourself out."

Atem left the dome, chuckling to himself.

Atem returned home to his friends anxiously waiting. "Well?" Yugi asked, expectantly.

"Did you expect me to lose?" Atem raised an eyebrow.

"I knew you could do it. You can take the Pharoah out of the game but you can't take the game out of the Pharaoh!" Joey laughed, clapping Atem on the back.

"Congratulations." Hali went over to stand in front of Atem. "I haven't introduced myself. I'm Hali, the new student at school."

"Atem. Pleasure to meet you." Atem took her hand and lifted it up to kiss it.

"Wait! I spent years with you and went on a date set up by Yugi, and she gets a kiss on the cheek? What's up with that?" Tea snapped, outraged.

Atem looked over at her apologetic. "Tea, I was saving the world. I didn't have dating as a priority. Sorry."

"Now you have time?" Hali asked hopefully.

"I hopefully have all the time in the world to explore all the options this time has to offer. Including dating." Atem gave her a smile. Tea scowled. "But I should give Tea a chance as well."

"That's fair. You know her better than you know me." Hali nodded.

"Just give me time and we'll see where it goes from there, okay?" Atem told both of them.

"That's fair." Tea nodded, as did Hali.


	2. Group Date

Chapter 2: Group Date

September 2004

"So Atem?" Hali asked, sneaking a grape from the bowl in front of the teen as he read from a textbook. Before she could lift the grape to her mouth, his hand caught hers and he smiled over at her. "Oh, did you want this one, Mr. Hog-All-The-Grapes?"

"There is a whole bag of grapes in the fridge if you want to help yourself to some." Atem's smile widened. As Hali got up from the table, he asked, "So what were you going to ask?"

"When are you going to take me on a date?" Hali asked, bending down to search the fridge.

Atem looked down at the book as he spoke. "Uh, I was thinking we should go on a group date until we I know you two better."

"Ow!" Hali cried as she banged her head on the underside of the freezer. She withdrew her head from the fridge and looked over at him. "You what-?"

"I want to give you as much time as I can to get to know you and I don't want to have to go on so many dates. Why not do a group date? Plus, I can get back at Yugi for something he did to me."

"Oh? What's your idea?" Hali found a banana on top of the fridge and sat back down peeling it.

Atem leaned in to speak in a conspiratorial whisper. "Did I tell you about the time Yugi set me up on a date with Tea against my will?"

"No! He did that?" Hali's eyes widened. "Then we should get back at him. I bet I could convince Hailey to get together with us. You set it up with Yugi and Tea, and I'll set it up with Hailey. But where shall we meet?"

"The Burger World. Tea used to work there and it's a great place to go on a first date. Meet you there after school tomorrow?"

"Perfect." Hali smiled, biting her banana. "Atem, you are devious."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Atem grinned.

"Hey, Yuge?" Atem asked, as he and Grandpa entered the shop after school. He'd explained to Grandpa the plan and had gotten the older man on board. "You know the gang hasn't gone to Burger World in so long. I was thinking we meet Tristan, Joey, and Tea there in a bit."

"I'd love to, but I'm still working in the shop." Yugi apologized.

"I'll take over the shop so you can go hang out. You've been working too hard." Grandpa insisted.

"All right. Thanks Grandpa." Yugi stepped out from behind the counter and followed Atem out of the room. "It's just the gang, right?"

"Who else would it be?" Atem asked casually.

"Dunno, you tell me." Yugi shot Atem a look, who tried to look innocent. "You're up to something."

"You'll have to see whether I am or not." Atem reached the Burger World restaurant and held the door open for him.

Yugi entered the restaurant and stopped short, spotting Hailey sitting beside Hali. They were in a long booth with Tea, Tristan, and Joey. "You tricked me." He hissed under his breath, going pink.

"You like Hailey, do something about it." Atem pointed out. He walked over to the table. "We're here, where should I sit?"

"Between us." Hali patted the seat between her and Tea. Tea slipped out of the booth and Atem slipped in, followed by Tea.

"Hey Yuge, come sit between me and Hailey." Joey suggested, slipping out of the booth to offer Yugi a seat.

Shooting Joey a look, Yugi slid into the booth beside Hailey. He gave a sheepish look at Hailey. "Hi."

"Hi." Hailey gave a nervous smile back as Joey slid in beside her.

"Where's Luna and Lena?" Joey asked Hali.

"Luna wanted to catch up on homework and Lena had to finish a library book that's due tomorrow." Hali explained.

"Now, we need some ground rules for this…are we going to call it a date?" Tea asked, turning to Atem.

"If you girls want it to be a date, we can make it a group date. But I agree there should be rules. No kissing on the lips until it is decided, okay?"

"And whoever is chosen, the other will accept it." Hali looked over at Tea. "Agreed?"

"Agreed." Tea nodded.

Their waitress went over with a pad and pen. "Can I take your drink orders?"

"I'll take a Sprite." Hali smiled up at the woman.

"Me too." Hailey nodded.

"Pepsi for me." Atem nodded.

"Me too." Yugi nodded.

"Sprite." Tea nodded.

"I'll be back with your orders.

"So, Atem. Tell me about yourself. Tea knows much more than I do." Hali asked as they waited for their drinks.

"Nothing much to say. I was a pharaoh of ancient Egypt and spent 3,000 years locked in a puzzle and just recently got back my memories."

"Wow, that's…" Hali struggled to find words. "What was that like?"

Atem stared at his hands, tearing at the edges of the napkin wrapped around his silverware. "It was frustrating. Not knowing who you are, what your name is. Your whole identity."

"Wow. I could hear your thoughts and I never heard that personal of feelings you had on the subject." Yugi said quietly.

Atem looked up at Yugi, a sad expression on his face. "With such a big responsibility on your shoulders, I didn't want to burden you."

The waitress returned with their drinks and set them before their owners. "Are you ready to order?"

They ordered cheeseburgers and fries and the waitress bustled off. Atem still looked morose, so Hali looked over at Tea. "Can we each break the no kissing rule? He seems to need cheering up."

"Would that help?" Tea asked touching Atem's cheek.

"I don't see why that couldn't hurt." Atem shrugged with a sigh.

"Go ahead and go first, you've known him longer." Hali offered.

Atem turned his head and Tea leaned in, pressing her lips gently to his. "Is that better."

Atem blinked before a small smile spread across his face. "A little. Can I still kiss her though? Just for the full effect?"

"Sure." Tea nodded.

Atem turned toward Hali and she kissed him gently on the lips. A broad grin spread across his face. "I think that worked." Joey chuckled. "Maybe he's just hungry."

"Yeah, you're too thin, look at that tiny waist. Makes me envious." Hali poked Atem's side.

"I can't help it, I've always been skinny." Atem chuckled, in a considerably better mood.

"Well, it's our job to fatten you up now that you're back." Tea insisted as the food arrived. "Eat up."

They dug into their food, the conversation petering out after that for a while. Hailey and Yugi snuck hesitant glances at each other between bites. When it was time to leave, the guys split the check. "Let's get you ladies home before you are late for curfew."

"Good idea." Hali agreed and they left the restaurant. She reached for Atem's hand and he took hers. Tea took his other hand.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ Atem wondered to himself.

Atem and Yugi said good night at the game shop and watched their friends disappear. "You're up to your neck in trouble with those two." Yugi informed him as he unlocked the door.

"I know." Atem sighed as he followed Yugi inside.


	3. Double Vision

Chapter 3: Double Vision

October 2004

A hunched figure limped toward the game shop, briefly illuminated by flashes of lightning as sheets of rain soaked him. Reaching the door, he raised a quavering hand and knocked twice.

"Who could that be at this time of night?" a voice asked from within. The door opened, revealing a slim figure: Atem. "Joey, what brings you here in this weather?" he asked, confused.

"Yuge…help…" Joey gasped before fainting dead away.

"Joey!" Atem cried as he caught the teen. "Yugi, help me get him inside!"

With Yugi's help, Atem was able to maneuver Joey to the couch and strip off his wet clothes. Yugi gasped as bruises became visible on Joey's rib cage, violent purples and blues. "His father's been at it again."

"His dad did this?" Atem stared at Yugi in horror.

Yugi nodded. "When he gets drunk. He hid it well when you were here." He explained.

Joey came around, shivering. "Where am I?" he groaned.

Atem threw a blanket over Joey. "You're safe. We won't let your father hurt you."

There was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Atem wondered aloud.

As Atem opened the door, he was shocked to find someone who looked exactly like Joey standing on the stoop. "Yugi Mutou?" the teen asked nervously. He had an accent that sounded a lot like Joey's.

Atem turned to the couch and found Joey struggling to sit up. "Who's at the door, Atem?"

"My first guess would be your twin." Atem stepped aside to let the teen in. "Do you know who this guy is?"

Joey's eyes widened as the teen stepped in. 'Woah, who the hell are you?" he winced.

"Josiah. And I think we have the same dad." The teen replied, his accent more obvious in comparison to Joey's.

"Woah, woah, woah, last time I checked I ain't got a brother. Just a little sister." Joey protested.

"Well, is your father Jonathan Wheeler?" Josiah raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know?" Joey's eyes got huge.

"My birth certificate. I was adopted and I finally got to see it two weeks ago. I've been searching for him since.

"How did you find us?" Atem asked.

"We've been all over the papers for years. He must have connected the dots with how much they look alike with his last name." Yugi explained.

"So who was your mother?" Joey panted, holding his side.

"Mary Rogers. Have you heard that name?" Josiah asked.

"No, Dad never mentioned her. I gotta go kill that bastard." Joey groaned as he struggled to his feet.

"Oh no you don't." Atem forced Joey back onto the couch.

"Am I missing something?" Josiah asked, confused.

"Your dad is abusive to Joey. That's how he got hurt." Yugi explained.

"Where do you live?" Atem asked.

"Brooklyn, New York. But my parents said if I wanted to live with my dad they would understand." Josiah replied.

Joey snorted and blood dribbled onto his lips. "Not something you want." He said thickly, taking the tissue from Atem.

"We can talk to Grandpa and see if you can stay here." Yugi offered.

"Ask Grandpa what?" Grandpa asked, entering the living room. "Oh, hi Joey." He smiled at Josiah.

"Josiah. Joey's there." Josiah jerked a thumb over at the couch.

"Someone care to explain?" Grandpa asked.

"Apparently, my dad had an affair with this guy's mom." Joey explained.

Grandpa looked closely at Josiah. "Ah, I see. He's got blue eyes, so he clearly can't be you, Joey."

"He does?" Atem looked closely at Joey. "I didn't notice it."

"Can he stay here? You would just have to arrange it with his adopted parents." Yugi asked.

"Josiah, give me your parents information and I'll contact them. Until you get permission, you both can stay here." Grandpa promised them.

"Thanks, Grandpa." Joey grinned.


	4. Job Interview

Chapter 4: Job Interview

October 2004

There was a knock on Luna's door as she browsed the school's website. "Come in." she called without looking up.

Hailey entered and settled on Luna's bed. "What are you doing, looking for a boyfriend?" she teased.

Luna gave her a look. "No, I'm looking at the school's site for job opportunities. They have something like a want ads for people asking for lawn mowing and such."

"Any luck on finding a babysitting one? After all you were a babysitter before, play to your strengths."

"Thanks, sis. Never occurred to me to do that." Luna replied sarcastically. She leaned close to the screen. "Looks like there's one here and a number. I'll call if you leave me alone."

"Fine, fine." Hailey got off the bed and headed for the door. She turned before leaving. "Luna?"

Luna looked up. "Yeah?"

"Good luck getting it. I know I give you trouble, but I do wish you the best." Hailey gave her a smile.

"I know." Luna smiled back.

Once Hailey had left, Luna picked up the landline beside her bed and dialed the number on the want ad. It rang on the other end and then a woman's voice asked, "KaibaCorp, how may I help you?"

 _Kaiba? Could it be?_ Luna wondered. Into the phone, she said "Yes I was wanting to inquire about Mr. Kaiba's want ad for a babysitter."

"Ah yes. I'll put you right through to him." There was a minute of silence and then:

"Seto Kaiba speaking."

Luna cleared her throat to get rid of her nerves. "My name is Luna Reynolds and I would like to apply for your babysitting position."

There was a pause and then, "Are you free for an interview right now?" he answered.

"I would have to dress appropriately for it, but I could find a ride." Luna agreed.

"I can send a car over to pick you up. Be ready in ten minutes."

"I'll be ready." Luna agreed, giving him the address. She dressed in a lavender blouse and dark purple flowing skirt, applying a little makeup.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" an older man asked looking up from the TV as Luna went to the door. She slipped into a pair of white low heels.

"I have an interview with Mr. Kaiba. He needs a babysitter. Must have gotten one of his eye candy pregnant."

"Don't judge a book by its cover. Might be a little brother or sister." David reminded her.

"I know, David." Luna sighed.

"Do you need a ride to his office?" David offered, turning the TV off.

"No, thanks. He said he would send a car over." Luna looked out through the blinds and her mouth fell open. "He sent a limo?"

"what?" David gasped. He got up and went to the window. He looked out. "I'll be damned, he did. Good luck, Luna."

"Thanks, David. You're amazing, you know that?" Luna hugged him.

David snorted. "It helps to have four great nieces.

"Thanks again, David." Luna looked out the window again. "I better go."

Luna grabbed her purse and left the house, reaching the limo where the driver was waiting. "Miss Luna?" he asked.

"Yes, that's me." Luna smiled. The driver held the door open for her and she slid in. She settled into the comfortable leather seat. "This is amazing." She said aloud as the driver got behind the wheel.

"There's a wet bar in front of you if you want something to drink." The driver replied as he started the engine.

"I don't drink." Luna answered, eyeing the fridge nervously.

"Mr. Kaiba only stocks it with alcohol for clients who use this limo. It's currently stocked for those 21 and under." The driver explained.

"Good." Luna opened the fridge and found a Mountain Dew bottle before closing it. She took a sip and the driver left her house, heading for KaibaCorp. "What is your name?" Luna asked.

"Rolland. And you are dressed well, miss. Mr. Kaiba will approve."

Luna frowned. "What do you mean?"

Rolland looked at her in the rearview mirror. "He likes his employees to dress professionally."

"Oh, right." Luna nodded. "I'm just nervous."

"Don't be. He's anxious to find a sitter and as long as you have the references, you'll have it." Here we are."

Luna looked out the window and saw they had arrived at KaibaCorp. "Thanks, Rolland."

"Good luck." Rolland called as Luna stepped out.

"You sounded like I didn't need luck." Luna said as she turned back to him.

"Good point." The corner of Rolland's mouth twitched.

Luna headed into the building and, following the instructions the guard gave her, she reached Seto's secretary. "Hi, I have an appointment with Mr. Kaiba."

Before the secretary could answer, an irritated male voice cracked over the speaker. "Is Luna Reynolds here yet?"

"That's me." Luna repressed a smile.

"I'll send her in." The secretary pressed a button and waved her in.

Luna went to the door and before she could open it, the door opened and she tripped in surprise. Strong hands caught her. "A little clumsy?" an amused voice asked.

Luna straightened up very pink. Then she looked up, higher than her five feet five inches to see his face, his bright blue eyes. She became flustered. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba." She stammered.

"Relax, it's not the Spanish Inquisition. Step into my office for your interview."

Luna stepped past him and he shut the door behind them. She sat in a chair in front of his immaculate desk and he sat behind it. Straightening his tie, he said, "So tell me, what are your qualifications to be a babysitter? Sell it."

"Well, I've been babysitting for four years and I have the contact information in my purse for the two families I babysat for."

"I'll check up on those. Have you handled an eleven-year-old boy?"

"A ten-year-old. I'm sur I can handle any problems that would arise." Luna gave him a confident smile.

"Good. Can you come over this weekend to see how you get along with him" Seto asked.

"Sure. Does that mean I have the job?" Luna asked, surprised.

"I'll look into your references and it'll be Mokuba's decision ultimately. He has to like you for you to get the job. Got it?"

"Got it." Luna nodded. Then she added, "Sir."

"Don't call me 'sir' yet." Seto replied. "Leave your number with my secretary and I will arrange a time for you to come by the mansion."

Luna choked. "M-mansion?"

Seto leveled a look at her. "Yes, I have a mansion."

"I will await your call." Luna stood up. Seto stood as well and shook her hand.

Fter Luna left, Seto placed a call to her references and decided. He picked up the phone and called the pone number Luna had given his secretary. "Luna come in on Saturday at 8 am and we'll see how Mokuba likes you."

Seto settled in the chair, smiling. This was going to be a more interesting weekend.

Rolland drove Luna to the address Seto gave her and stared at the mansion she had arrived at. "This is where he lives?" she asked, as she stepped out.

"Yes, and he's expecting you. Just knock on the door and a maid will let you in." Rolland replied closing the door behind her.

Luna walked up the steps to the mansion and knocked. A maid answered the door and let her inside. She pressed an intercom set on a wall by the door. "Mr. Kaiba, Miss Luna is here."

"We'll be right down." Seto's voice replied.

"Just wait here for him." The maid told her.

Luna nodded and waited. She had chosen a lavender tank long-sleeved shirt and jeans in preparation for a more hands-on job. A moment later she heard two sets of footsteps on the stairs and looked up in time to see Seto and a young boy with a mop of black hair heading down the stairs. "Is that her?" the boy asked, looking up at Seto.

"Yes, she's going to spend the day with you and I want you to tell me your honest opinion of her, okay?" Seto asked.

"Okay, big brother." The boy nodded.

"I'll be home tonight. You good for Luna." Seto bent down and kissed the boy's head.

"I'm sure we'll have a great time." Luna smiled at the boy.

"Go watch TV in the family room, I want to talk to Luna for a bit." Seto suggested.

"Okay." The boy hurried off to the other room.

"Any food that is in the house you can eat. Make sure he does any homework he has. We have an indoor pool if you wish to bring swim gear. Any emergencies call for help and then me immediately." Seto instructed. "Any questions?"

"None that I can think of." Luna gave him a reassuring smile. "We'll be fine. Go to work."

"Good luck." Seto left the house.

Luna headed into the family room and found Mokuba watching TV. "You hungry?" she asked, sitting beside him on the couch.

"Yeah, I haven't had breakfast." Mokuba shrugged.

"How would you feel about blueberry muffins?" Luna asked, watching for his reaction.

Mokuba's eyes lit up. "Sounds delicious! Do you make them from scratch?"

"Is there any other way to make them?" Luna teased.

"No, I guess not." Mokuba giggled.

Luna and Mokuba headed into the kitchen. As she began making the muffins, she asked, "I don't suppose you like video games, do you?"

"I _love_ video games!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Once you're done with your homework, we can play some video games." Luna promised.

"Cool." Mokuba drew out the word so it was several syllables long, making Luna laugh.

When Seto returned home, he called, "Mokuba? Luna?"

When he didn't get a response, he headed upstairs and found them playing video games on Mokuba's TV. "Don't forget that zombie." Luna advised.

"Got it." Mokuba concentrated as he zapped it with his ray gun.

"Having fun you two?" Seto asked, amused.

"Seto!" Completely forgetting to pause, Mokuba leapt up and ran to hug his brother. Luna quickly paused the game so he wouldn't die. "Can we keep her?" he asked as if inquiring about a pet.

Seto chuckled. "We'll talk about it once I arrange a ride for Miss Luna, okay?"

"Okay," Mokuba said sadly, fearing the worst.

Seto motioned for Luna to follow him and she followed him downstairs. "Did he do his homework?" he asked as he led her to the front door.

"Yes, and he's all set for Monday." Luna nodded.

"Good. Did you bring the zombie game from home?" Seto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem with it? I thought since it wasn't too gory it wouldn't be a problem."

"It didn't seem to be a problem. He's seen worse with Duel Monsters." Seto nodded. "I'll talk to him, but I can imagine what he'll say based on the fact that he acted like he asked to keep you like a pet."

Luna laughed, and Seto found he liked the sound. "Call me if you want me to babysit again."

Seto watched her leave and get into the limo he had taken to get home. He headed upstairs and found Mokuba looking sad on his bed. "What's wrong, Mokie?"

"You're going to make sure Luna never comes back." Mokuba said sadly.

"Who said that?" Seto asked, touching the boy's shoulder.

"I know what it means when you have to talk to someone." Mokuba looked up at him.

"It meant that I wanted to make sure she had you do your homework." Seto explained.

"I swear she did make me do it! And she helped me with math!" Mokuba said quickly.

"I believe you." Seto chuckled. "And if you want, she can babysit you."

"I want it, big brother. I really want it. You can make it my birthday _and_ Christmas present."

"Ah, negotiating just like your brother." Seto chuckled. "You drive a hard bargain. You have a deal."

"I would have gotten it without giving anything up, wouldn't I?"

"Bingo." Seto chuckled. "You may be good, but I'm better."


	5. Going to the Dogs

Chapter 5: Going to the Dogs

November 2004

Josiah's first day at Domino High School arrived a few weeks after he had met Joey. Joey's bruises were healing and he was barely limping.

"What's so funny, bro?" Josiah asked Joey as they dressed for school. Joey had just burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, I can't wait till Kaiba sees the two of us." Joey chortled.

"What's with you and Kaiba? I've got no beef with him." Josiah shrugged.

"It's the bro code, bro. You hate who I hate. And he's an arrogant rich boy who needs to be knocked down a peg or two." Joey pulled a white shirt over his head.

"Fine. If he dislikes you as much as you say, he'll not be my biggest fan either."

"Joey, Josiah! Bus'll be here soon!" Grandpa called from downstairs.

Joey and Josiah headed downstairs and left with Atem and Joey.

Seto entered the school and spotted Joey, bruised as usual and snorted. _Not worth my time to taunt him._ He thought.

He settled in his desk in his first class and saw a teen who looked like Joey enter the classroom. But he noticed the teen's skin was bruise-free. _Am I seeing things?_ He thought, then dismissed it. _If Wheeler wants to wear makeup, that's on him._

Then Joey entered the classroom and Seto fought to hide his shock. Joey went to sit next to the other teen next to Seto, wearing identical grins. "You seeing double?" they said together.

"No wonder the country's going to the dogs, Wheeler, you've learned new tricks: cloning. Good boy."

"Nice try, Kaiba, but he ain't my clone." Joey replied, smugly.

"I'm his older brother." Theteen looked smug as well.

"And we have a Chihuahua and a German Shepherd then." Seto smirked. "From what I've seen so far."

"Hey, he called you a Chihuahua." Joey nudged the teen.

"As usual, you are wrong again, Wheeler." Seto's smirk widened. He pointed to the teen. "German Shepherd." He pointed to Joey. "Chihuahua."

"Why you-!"

"Joey, he's not worth it." The teen said sharply, grabbing Joey's arm.

"You're right, Josiah. He ain't worth an ounce of my anger." Joey turned away.

Seto looked into Josiah's blue eyes a moment before the teen looked away.

"What are you doing tonight?" Yugi asked as Atem dressed in a nice shirt and slacks.

"Date with Hali. We agreed we would start doing individual dates until I decide." Atem replied.

"How can you be so confident when it comes to girls?" Yugi asked miserably.

Atem gave him a knowing smile. "Does this have something to do with my date's twin sister?"

Yugi blushed as he played with the comforter on his bed. "Maybe."

"Listen: Just put yourself out there. She'll appreciate your effort." Atem advised.

"I don't know…" Yugi sighed.

"Well, Hailey's on her way over." Atem paused as the doorbell rang. "And that is probably them .And she's expecting you to ask something."

"I'm going to get back at you, Atem." Yugi growled before stomping out of the room.

"And I expect a thank you in your speech at the wedding." Yugi's attitude just amused Atem more.

Yugi growled and headed downstairs. Hailey and Hali were in the living room, having been let in by Grandpa. "Yugi, hi." Hailey smiled. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Hali, let's leave these two to talk." Atem suggested, reaching for her arm.

"Good idea. Bye, guys." Hali gave Hailey a assuring smile.

Yugi gulped as he turned to Hailey's expectant gaze. His Adam's apple bobbed, his mouth suddenly very dry. Before he could stop himself, the words tumbled from his mouth, "Wannagowime?"

Hailey blinked in surprise and then smiled shyly. "Why, Mr. Mutou, are you asking me on a date?"

"I don't think I could say it right, so yeah." Yugi looked as though he wanted to sink through the carpet.

Hailey stepped forward and leaned in, planting a kiss on his cheek. "All you had to do was ask. I've been waiting since that group date. Call me and we'll hang out, okay?"

Yugi nodded. Hailey had her hand on the door before he found his voice again, "We could hang out now. Watch a movie or something."

Hailey turned toward him. "You have a date. Pick a movie and I'll get the popcorn."

Yugi hid a grin as he searched through their movie collection. Maybe he _did_ have some of Atem's confidence, after all.


	6. Into the Deep End

Chapter 6: Into the Deep End

November 2004

Seto arrived home one evening a week later, yanking angrily at his tie. _I work with idiots._ He thought. He strode through the living room, straight for the pool, intending to cool off with a few laps.

Luna appeared at the top of the stairs, having heard the door slam. "Mary?" she called to a maid.

"Yes, Miss Luna?" the maid, an elderly woman asked, looking up at her.

"Was that Mr. Kaiba?" Luna asked, heading down the stairs.

"Yes, he must have had a tough day at work, he usually heads to the pool to not take it out on the young Mr. Kaiba." The maid nodded. "He likes to keep his anger at a minimum around his brother so he cools his temper in the water before seeing him."

Luna smiled. "I can understand. It must be frustrating running a big company at such a young age. I think I'll see if he wants company."

"Just be careful. I don't know if he's in the mood for company." The maid warned as Luna hurried back up the stairs.

Luna grabbed her swimsuit from her bag and changed quickly. She headed to the pool area and found the air filled with the familiar scent of pool chemicals tickling her nostrils as she entered. She could see Seto's dark head bobbing in the water as he swam swiftly through the water, illuminated from below by the lights on the bottom. He reached the edge closest to her and spotted her. "Hi, you want company?" she asked, approaching the edge.

"Almost done, would you help me up?" Seto asked, offering a muscular arm to her.

Getting an idea, Luna reached for his hand, intending to push his head under. As soon as she took his hand, she saw a huge grin cross his face a split second before she was pulled forward into the water.

Luna was under the water only a moment and surfaced, spluttering. "You are lucky I was dressed for the pool, you-you-you-"

"Are you going to finish your sentence or just look like a mad wet hen?" Seto just looked more amused. Luna splashed him in response. "Oh now you've done it. No one splashes me and gets away with it."

"Eep!" Luna squealed and waded through the water toward the opposite side of the pool. She was impeded by the fact that she had gone toward the deeper end and had to swim away, while he could touch for a longer distance than she could. He waded after her and pinned her in a corner, panting with the effort of chasing after her after his swim. She looked up at him, panting a little as well. He noticed a drop of water was dripping off her slim nose. "What are you going to do with me now that you've caught me?" she asked quietly, her doe blue eyes staring intently at his.

He leaned in so they were mere inches from each other. "I'm going to do what I've been meaning to do since we met." He said softly. He closed the distance his mouth against hers, his hands at her narrow waist.

Luna froze a moment before melting against him, kissing him back.

Luna pulled back slightly after a moment. "Mr. Kaiba, I don't know what you expect to happen, but I'm not that kind of girl. T-this is as far as it's going to go." She stammered.

"I'm not expecting you to marry me right now, Luna." Seto chuckled.

"You misunderstand me. I'm not going to sleep with you no matter how hot that kiss was." Luna blushed.

"Oh." Seto was silent for a moment. "That's fine."

"I mean it-wait, what did you say?" Luna was startled.

"I said it's fine. I don't want to push you too hard and lose you." Seto gave her a smile. "Besides, I don't need a harassment suit."

"That's the first time I've seen you smile at anyone other than your brother." Luna smiled back.

"Not everyone sees this side of me. No one would take this side of me seriously as a CEO." Seto pointed out.

"True. I'm not sure if I believe it." Luna giggled. "But to be clear, no matter what happens between us won't affect my job, right?"

"As long as your job performance is up to scratch, you will still have a job." Seto nodded. He turned and headed for the ladder. "I better go see Mokuba, he's probably worried."

"Probably." Luna followed him. "How did you know I wasn't going to drown when you chased me?"

"I assumed you wouldn't have gone to the deep end to avoid me if you couldn't swim." Seto shrugged and did a back stroke to swim away to avoid her splash at him. "Missed me."

"Jerk." Luna grumbled teasingly.

"Like I haven't heard that and worse before." Seto laughed. He climbed out of the pool and dried off with a towel. "Need help?"

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that one." Luna climbed out of the pool by herself and dried off, wrapping herself in a towel. She avoided staring at Seto's flawless physique, although the blush in her cheeks made it obvious she wasn't completely unaware. "Should we let Mokuba know what happened in the pool?"

"Nothing happened that is big enough he needs to know right now. I don't know what will happen and I don't want to get his hopes up before anything has happened. When there's something to report, I'll tell him, okay?"

"Like when you can call me your girlfriend, I suppose?" Luna smiled at him.

"Well, that would be one. But we just kissed. I'm not using the 'G' word just yet. I have to buy you dinner first." Seto smirked.

"I would like that." Luna smiled.

"I will give you the details when I set them up, then." Seto wrapped the towel around his waist and headed out of the pool area.

 _How did I wind up with a date with my boss?_ Luna asked herself, shaking her head.


	7. First Date

Chapter 7: First Date

November 2004

"Where is the great Seto Kaiba taking you on your first date?" Hailey asked, watching Luna dress for her date a week later.

"I don't know, but I insisted that he not take me to a place that the motto is 'If you have to ask the price, you can't afford it'. I don't think it's appropriate to spend so much on a first date."

"If he does take you to one of those, take a look at the bill, I'm curious as to how much it actually costs." Hailey giggled.

Luna gave her a look in the mirror as she inserted an earring in her left ear. "Ha ha, you'll be waiting a long time for that." She straightened her lavender blouse and turned to Hailey. "How do I look?"

"You sure you won't wear a dress? He'd like it better if you did. And I have a cute one I'd let you borrow." Hailey offered.

"You know I don't wear dresses unless I'm forced to." Luna rolled her eyes. She checked her watch. "The limo's probably here, I better go."

"Kaiba better come to the door or he won't be on David's good side to start with." Hailey followed her out of the room as the doorbell rang.

As Luna reached the top of the stairs, David opened the front door and Seto stood on the porch, wearing a dress shirt and slacks. "Mr. Reynolds, I'm here to pick up Luna."

"Come in, I would like to talk with you first." David stepped aside to let Seto inside.

"Oh great, the Spanish Inquisition." Luna muttered. "He started it off quickly."

"Mr. Reynolds, I understand your concern and I respect Luna. I am not going to do anything that would hurt her or that she is not ready for. You don't have to do the traditional protective father talk with me."

David looked taken aback. "I better not hear you hurt her, got it?" he growled, trying to look intimidating.

Seto was unfazed. "Yes, sir. I will treat her like the lady she is."

"Seto, I'm glad you're finally here." Luna said, finally deciding to end the interrogation. She headed down the stairs and gave Seto a quick peck on the cheek. "Is my uncle giving you a hard time?" she asked him.

"It's fine. He's got a right to be overprotective. I would if I had all girls to take care of." Seto smiled down at her.

"Have her back by ten." David grumbled, turning away.

"Thanks, David." Luna turned to Seto. "Let's go before he changes his mind."

Seto waited while she put on shoes and grabbed her purse and led her out to the limo. "As promised we are not going to a very expensive restaurant. But it is nice."

"How nice? Could I afford it on what you pay me?" Luna raised an eyebrow at him.

"If I gave you a 10% raise." Seto smirked.

Luna rolled her eyes. "Well, I suppose that's better."

"You'll love this restaurant." Seto assured her.

The limo drove to a sushi restaurant and Rolland opened the door. Seto stepped out and helped Luna out of the limo. "How did you know I like sushi?" she asked, looking up at him.

"A little birdie told me." Seto smirked down at her.

"A little raven?" Luna guessed.

"Maybe." Seto's smirk widened and led her inside.

"Mr. Kaiba, welcome! We have a table ready for you." The hostess smiled, grabbing two menus and leading the way to a table by the window.

"I'm guessing you've been here before." Luna raised an eyebrow as they sat down. The hostess set the menus down and bustled away.

"If you need help with your chopsticks, I can help. They're very particular when it comes to eating Japanese food." Seto casually flicked through the menu.

Luna snorted. "You don't think I know how to use chopsticks?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Seto looked up. "I just thought you might not since-"

"Since I'm American? I taught myself." Luna picked up the roll of chopsticks beside her. "Wait to see how I do before offering help."

"All right, I was just trying to help." Seto returned to his menu.

A waitress arrived with a pad and pencil. "May I take your drink orders?" she asked, her eyes only on him. She gave him a smile, which he ignored.

Luna hid a smile as Seto replied, "Just water and whatever my lovely date would like to drink."

The waitress reluctantly turned to Luna who gave her a smile. "Just water for me as well."

"You didn't have to order water just because I did." Seto frowned at her as the waitress left.

"I wanted to. By the way, why did you order only a water?" Luna asked.

"I am conscious of what I put in my body and it's ill effects on it, so I don't put any excess sugar in it if I can avoid it." Seto explained. "Spare no expense on this meal, I'm paying."

"Well, you would be even if I was, because you write my checks." Luna giggled.

"Is that really the way you talk to your boss?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Is this business or pleasure, Mr. Kaiba?" Luna asked, resting her hand on her chin.

"Definitely not pleasure. I don't usually have such beautiful women at business dinners." Seto gave her a smirk.

"What kind of people do you have business dinners with?" Luna asked, as the waitress returned with their drinks.

"Usually middle aged women who probably wonder who I got the company from in a hostile takeover in the family." Seto took a sip of his water.

"And what's the truth?" Luna asked, curious.

"Well, pretty much that, just a little more complicated. My adopted father disappeared and I took over the business. He groomed me since he adopted me to take it over so I needed to take my place."

"How old were you?" Luna asked.

"Too young for the responsibility." Seto said shortly, indicating that the subject was closed. "Let's order so we can eat sooner. I'm starving."

Luna let the subject drop and looked at the menu. "What sushi is good here?"

"California rolls are excellent." Seto smirked. "I'm sure you've tried those, as you're from California."

"How do you know that?" Luna gasped.

"Did you think I wouldn't do a background check?" Seto raised an eyebrow. "It's a smart business move to check who you're hiring."

"Oh right." Luna nodded. "So what did you find?"

Seto shrugged. "Just the usual stuff. Nothing to worry about."

"Good." Luna smiled.

They ordered their food. When they arrived, they ate, Luna and Seto using their chopsticks. "Wow, you're an expert at those chopsticks."

"Told you." Luna smirked.

They talked about school and Mokuba and he paid for the check before he took her home. "I will see you in the morning." Luna smiled, reaching for her key.

Seto hesitated, unsure. Then he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Good night." He murmured. He turned and walked back to the limo.

 _Why didn't he kiss me?_ Luna wondered as she unlocked the front door and went inside.

* * *

Atem dressed for his date with Hali a couple nights after Luna's date. He had finally decided to be with Hali and he was excited, as this was his first official date. He hadn't told Yugi that he was making it a double date.

Yugi entered the room and saw Atem getting dressed. "Date with Hali?" he asked, amused.

"Actually, it's a double." Atem replied, turning to him.

"Oh? With Joey and a girl?" Yugi asked, not catching on.

"No, you and Hailey. Get dressed." Atem pointed to the clothes he'd set aside for Yugi.

"Hey, I said no surprise dates after the last one!" Yugi protested.

"You've been delaying the first real date, she's going to get tired and dump you. Get your skinny butt up and take her out."

"I'm afraid." Yugi grumbled, shuffling his feet.

"Of what? Of a girl?" Atem chuckled.

"No, she'll laugh at me, or she'll find me boring, or I'll trip over my feet, or I'll do a million other stupid things and I'll never get a girl again." Yugi said miserably.

"You did the first big step: You got a girl willing to go out with you. Now reel her in."

"So says Mr. Smooth." Yugi grumbled.

"Get. Dressed. Now." Atem ordered.

"Fine." Yugi dressed in a navy shirt and black pants while Atem was wearing light blue shirt and black pants. "But you better be right."

"I'm always right, haven't you figured that out yet?" Atem smirked. "Grandpa loaned me the car for the night. As he put it, 'I want great grandchildren before I'm too senile to enjoy them.''"

"Too late." Yugi muttered and Atem laughed so hard that he had to hold the bedpost for support. "Let's do this before I change my mind." He said once Atem had stopped laughing.

Atem headed downstairs with Yugi and took the car to the Reynolds house. Atem and Yugi walked up to the front door and Yugi knocked.

David answered the door. "Ah, you must be Yugi and Atem. The girls are getting ready still. Come in and wait."

Yugi and Atem stepped inside and sat on the couch. After a few minutes, a voice from the stairs asked, "Atem, I'm ready."

Atem looked up at the stairs and his mouth dropped open. Hali came downstairs and she looked beautiful. Her hair was in bouncy curls and she was wearing a red wrap dress cinched in the middle with a black belt and black leggings. "How do I look?" she asked.

Atem swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. "Wow, you look beautiful."

"Thanks." Hali blushed.

"I-I left the oven on in the Game Shop." Yugi stammered, scared of the idea of how beautiful Hailey looked.

"Oh no you don't, Yugi Mutou." Hailey pointed a finger with a red nail at him. "I've been working on Hailey all day and you are _not_ letting it go to waste." She demanded.

"Yes, Hali." Yugi gulped.

"She'll be down in a bit. She's nervous too." Hali smiled. "And you look handsome, Atem." She kissed Atem's cheek.

"I'm ready, Hali." A voice called from the top of the stairs.

Yugi, Hali, and Atem looked up the stairs and saw Hailey. Her hair was up in a messy bun with long pins in it and she was wearing a similar dress as Hali except it was a medium blue. She walked downstairs and with a nudge from Atem, Yugi went over to the stairs to meet her. "How do I look?" Hailey asked anxiously.

"Beautiful." Yugi smiled.

"Take good care of them." David ordered. "Be home by ten."

"Yes, David." Hali nodded.

Atem led the other three out of the house and to the car. He took place behind the wheel with Hali in the front seat and Hailey and Yugi in the back. "Where to, m'lady?" he asked them with a grin.

"You didn't think of a place?" Hailey asked, surprised.

"I did, I just wanted your input." Atem grinned. He started the car and drove to a Chinese restaurant.

"Oh my, how did you know I like Chinese food?" Hali asked, excited.

"A little birdie told me you did." Atem smirked, nodding his head to the backseat.

"Hailey." Hali sighed. "Thanks."

Atem led the other three into the restaurant and sat at a table. "What do you want to eat?" he asked, looking at the menu.

"Chicken fried rice." Hali looked around at them. "Anyone want to share with me?"

"We could share two entrees." Hailey suggested.

"Good idea. So chicken fried rice and chicken lo mein?" Atem suggested. "I love those noodles."

"Perfect. Do you two agree?" Hali glanced at Hailey, who was distracted, trying not to smile. "Hailey, you okay?"

"Wha-ow!" Hailey cried as there was a thump and the silverware clattered.

"Were you two playing footsie under the table?" Atem asked amused.

"She started it." Yugi blushed.

"I lost my shoe and when I found it I realized I found his leg and I didn't mind…" Hailey blushed as well.

"Hey, that's a natural part of dating. Go ahead but I want to see hands above the table." Atem insisted.

"We could just let them sit side by side so they can hold hands." Hali suggested. "That way I can sit beside you." Hali suggested.

"Good idea. Hailey and I will switch seats." Atem stood and switched seats with Hailey so she was sitting next to Yugi and he was sitting next to Hali. "There we go."

They ordered food and ate, talking and laughing. They headed home and dropped Hailey and Hali off at the front door. "Good night, Hali." Atem kissed her. "I'll see you at school on Monday."

"If I don't stop at the Game Shop this weekend." Hali smiled.

"Sounds like fun." Atem grinned.

"I'll see you on Monday then." Yugi said nervously.

"Yeah, see you then." Hailey shuffled her feet.

Feeling self-conscious and not wanting to let her down, Yugi leaned in and kissed her cheek. He followed Atem back to the car and got in beside Atem. "You know, you'll have to kiss her eventually, right?"

"I know. I will cross that bridge when it comes." Yugi sighed as Atem watched the girls go inside. He drove off.


	8. Getting His Way

Chapter 8: Getting His Way

December 2004

"Josiah, I said no! I will not go out with you." Lena insisted as she walked away from a persistent Josiah.

"Come on, why not? We're both good looking and we'd make a great couple." Josiah pointed out as she stopped at her locker.

Lena turned the combination lock and opened the door as he leaned against the next locker. She turned to look at him. "Because," she said, folding her arms, "You are so full of yourself there would be no room for me in the relationship." She pointed out.

"I think you're thinking of Kaiba. Come on, if you give me a chance and you don't want to date me after one date, I'll leave you alone on the subject."

"Promise?" Lena asked skeptically.

"Cross my heart.' Josiah promised.

"Fine, one date and you better make it good because you're not getting another chance." Lena warned. "Pick me up after school."

"I will. See you then." Josiah walked off, a grin on his face.

Lena shook her head, wondering why she had agreed to go out with him.

Josiah met Lena at the front doors of the school at the end of the school day. "Hi," he greeted a little nervously.

"You have one date." Lena reminded him.

"Can you at least give me a pleasant time?" Josiah asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lena sighed. "I guess I can at least give you that."

Josiah walked her to the Burger World and they were seated at a booth across from each other. After they ordered drinks, Lena asked, "So what's it like having Joey for a brother?"

Josiah shrugged. "Kinda like having a German Shepherd for a brother. Loyal but will attack if necessary."

Lena laughed. "You now he'd attack you if he heard that comparison, right?"

"I know, but it's accurate. He's loyal to whoever he considers a part of his pack." Josiah pointed out. "And so am I. I will have anyone's back that I consider my friend."

"Good to know." Lena smiled.

"Tell me about you, Lena." Josiah looked at her and noticed she had dark blue eyes.

"Well, I love reading and playing games. I'm hoping that you will surprise me on this date." Lena paused when the waitress returned and took their order.

When the waitress was gone, Josiah asked, "And what have you discovered so far?"

"That you have surprised me so far. There's more to you than a handsome face." Lena smiled.

"So you think I'm handsome?" Josiah smiled.

"And you ruined it." Luna smiled.

"Not what I mean. What was the reason you didn't want to go out with me?" Josiah asked, curious.

"Well, Joey's a lot of drama and I thought you were too." Lena bit her lip.

"Nah, I'm not as much drama as Joey is, I never was raised by Jonathan." Josiah explained. He reached out a hand and touched hers.

"Well, so far you're doing fine." Lena smiled.

"Good." Josiah smiled back.

The food arrived and they ate. Josiah took her home and kissed her good bye. "I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Yes." Lena smiled. She headed inside. She leaned against the door. "Uh oh."

"What's wrong?" Hailey asked, looking up from the TV.

"I think I like Josiah." Lena explained, looking over at her sister.

"You are in trouble then." Hailey giggled.


	9. Conflicting Schedules

Chapter 9: Conflicting Schedules

After work one evening a few days before Christmas, Seto walked Luna to the front door and paused to kiss her. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Well, I promised my aunt and uncle and Grandpa that I would go to their houses for the event so if you're going to invite me to your house, I'm going to scream." Luna looked a little anxious.

Seto chuckled. "Not unless you wanted to be with me for Christmas."

Luna groaned. "If only there was a way that all of us could have _one_ Christmas together, that would solve all of our problems. But you, and the guys don't get along."

Seto sighed. "Would it be considered a Christmas gift if I invited them over here on Christmas Day and made it easier on you?"

Luna snorted. "The only way that would make it easier is if all of you could get along for one day."

"I will keep the comments to a minimum if the m-Wheeler keeps them to himself as well." Seto replied.

"I can't guarantee anything, but I'll pass along the message." Luna smiled. "Thanks. I'll try and arrange something."

"I hope to see you on Christmas Day." Seto kissed her and watched her leave.

Luna arranged for Seto to host Christmas dinner and they were to meet at four o'clock. The doorbell rang at the mansion and a maid answered the door. "Ah, you must be the Reynolds family." She greeted warmly, smiling at them.

"Thanks, Merry Christmas." Luna led the way into the house. "I wonder what Seto is wearing today. I usually see him in dress clothes."

"I don't know. I've never been in here." Hailey looked around, amazed. "This place is great."

"Luna!" Mokuba cried, running down the stairs. He threw himself at Luna into a hug.

"Hey, Mokuba. Merry Christmas." Luna greeted, returning the hug. "Where's your brother?"

"He's in the kitchen, making sure dinner is on schedule." Mokuba pulled Luna by the hand. "Come see our tree!"

"Sit anywhere, I'll be back." Luna called over her shoulder as the doorbell rang again.

David and the others sat on the couches as the maid answered the door. "The Mutou family, welcome!" she greeted with a smile.

"Thank you. Merry Christmas." Grandpa smiled as he entered the house with Joey, Josiah, Yugi and Atem.

"Hali, Merry Christmas." Atem smiled, going over to the couch where Hali was sitting. He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Ah, I see you have arrived, welcome to my home." A voice greeted from the stairs and they looked up. Seto headed downstairs, dressed in a deep red dress shirt and black slacks.

Joey bit back the retort that was on the tip of his tongue. "Thanks for inviting us, Kaiba."

"Thank Luna. She asked for me to invite you to dinner here." Seto responded. "We just have to get along for this evening."

"I know, she told me." Joey shot Luna a look.

"Can you two get along for one day?" Luna returned the look tenfold.

"I guess I can if he can keep the dog comments to himself." Joey shot a look at Seto.

"I can." Seto nodded. "You didn't bring presents to exchange, did you?"

"We already exchanged presents last night." Luna explained. "I just haven't given you yours. Can I see you in your bedroom."

"Oh this is just too easy." Joey grinned.

"Can it, Wheeler." Seto growled, as he led Luna upstairs. He shut the door behind him as Luna walked away from him, pacing the room. "What is my gift?"

Luna turned to him and reached into her jacket pocket. She held out a small black box. "I bought these with my paycheck."

"I'm sure they're lovely." Seto smiled, taking the box from her. He lifted the lid and his eyes widened as he took in the silver Blue-Eyes White Dragon cufflinks with tiny sapphire eyes. "Wow…"

"You like?" Luna asked anxiously.

Seto closed the distance in two strides and kissed her deeply. Luna pulled back slightly. "You didn't answer my question." She smiled.

"I love it." He murmured.

"Let's go downstairs and have dinner." Luna suggested.

Seto led Luna downstairs and went to check dinner. "Dinner is served, follow me into the dining room." He advised.

The group followed him into the dining room and sat at the long table. They said grace and began to eat.

"What did Santa bring you for Christmas?" Grandpa asked Mokuba between bites.

"I haven't believed in Santa since I was seven. My big brother says he's a figure corporations made up."

"Actually he's based on someone who really existed." Luna piped up, taking a sip of her drink. "St. Nicholas really did exist."

"Oh cool. Did he really bring presents to children all in one night?" Mokuba asked, eyes big.

"Not exactly. I'll find the story and bring it to you sometime." Luna suggested.

"Oh cool!" Mokuba repeated.

As Luna was about to leave, Seto took her aside to talk. "Why do you get to spend a lot of money on me?" Seto asked, frowning.

"Because I bought those because I knew you would love them. You buy something that meaningful for me, and I would be more happy about it, okay?" Luna told him. She kissed him. "Enjoy the cufflinks."

"I will." Seto watched his guests leave.


	10. Valentine's Day Massacre

Chapter 10: Valentine's Day "Massacre"

February 2005

"You look dressed up, Luna." Hali smiled as she passed by Luna's room. She stopped to watch Luna apply makeup. She was getting ready for a date for Valentine's Day. "Getting ready for a hot date?"

"I don't know about hot, but yes." Luna checked her reflection in the mirror, admiring the sparkly lavender top. "How do I look."

"You'll knock him dead." Hali smiled.

"What are you and Atem doing?" Luna asked, exiting the room to join Hali in the hall.

"Atem is coming over and we're having a 'David-approved' date." Hali made air-quotes her red nail polish going well with her red dress.

"Ah." Luna giggled as David's head appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "What's up, David?"

"Delivery for you." David replied before disappearing again.

"Must be from Seto. Let's see what he sent." Luna sighed and headed downstairs. Delivery men were bringing dozens of roses into the house, filling up the living room. "These are all for me?" she gasped.

"Yes, miss. And he sent this to you as well." One of the delivery man handed over a long silver jewelry box.

Luna frowned and took the box as the delivery man left. She opened it and groaned. "What's wrong?" Hali asked, peering over her shoulder. "Wow, that's some necklace. Gotta be really expensive. What's the problem?"

"That it's expensive. Did it come with a note? I've got a bad feeling." Luna searched through the roses and found a note clipped to it. "'Sorry I can't keep our plans, I have to work. I'll see you tomorrow as usual.-S. Kaiba.' I'm going to kill him."

"Woah, Luna! Don't do anything rash. Think it through, otherwise you won't get past security." Hali pointed out.

Luna nodded, taking a deep breath. "Will you drive me? I don't trust my driving in this mood."

"Sure. Let me text Atem to tell him I'll be right back." Hali texted as she followed Luna out of the house.

Seto was working in his office when the intercom on his phone buzzed. "Miss Reynolds is here to see you, sir."

Seto sighed. "Send her in."

Luna burst in in a towering rage. "How dare you blow me off for Valentine's Day?" she shouted at him.

"Blow you off?" Seto raised an eyebrow. "I hardly think sending you roses would be considered blowing you off. Not showing up to the restaurant I reserved for us would."

"Oh and on that subject, I _don't appreciate_ you throwing money unnecessarily to shower me with affection. I don't need you to show love like that."

"I never said that I loved you." Seto said, starting to get angry.

"And that! We've been dating for two months, and you haven't said you even care about me!" Luna was just getting started.

"Look I was raised by a heartless asshole. I am in a business that will chew you up and spit you out for showing emotion. I'm not exactly comfortable with telling every damn person I love them!" Seto shouted.

Luna was beyond caring. "Well maybe we shouldn't be together anymore if you can't accept love. Find someone who can get you to open up because it clearly isn't me!"

"Fine. Now get out." Seto growled.

Luna stormed out, fighting tears the whole way. She made it to the car before she broke down.

"What happened?" Hali asked, startled.

"We broke up." Luna sobbed.

"Oh Luna…" Hali held her while she cried. When Luna was all cried out Hali drove her home. They found Grandpa's car in the driveway and several voices coming from inside. "Who else is here?" Hali asked.

"I don't want to see anyone." Luna mumbled, wiping her eyes.

"Stay in here until you feel like coming in." Hali patted her shoulder and went inside. Joey was sitting on the couch with Atem and Yugi. "What are you two doing here?" Hali asked, looking from Yugi to Joey.

"I thought if you need some 'David-approved' fun, you needed Joey." Joey pointed out.

Hali snorted. "Likely to happen with the one who Yugi told me set off stink bombs in the principal's office last year."

Joey snorted. "Tristan helped. But I know Atem's said that he wants to make this as easy for you as possible, so he invited us to hang out with you guys."

"Oh, how nice." Hali gave him a look.

Atem shrugged. "We can't do what we want with these two here, can we?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure we can find something to do." Hali smiled. "Put a movie in."

They settled down to watch a movie.


	11. Celebration Surprise

Chapter 11: Celebration Surprise

March 2005

"Girls, you've got mail!" David called, bringing in the mail one afternoon. He held four large, thick envelopes in his hand among the other letters.

"That's probably our acceptance letters!" Hali squealed, hurrying down the stairs, followed by her sisters. She took her envelope from David and the other three did the same. "I hope we got in."

"Maybe we should wait until the guys get here." Hailey suggested. "Yugi said they were on their way over."

"Good idea." Hali nodded as the doorbell rang. She answered the door. Yugi, Atem, Josiah and Joey entered. "Did you get your letters?"

"Of course, did you?" Atem grinned.

"Yes, but we didn't open them yet." Hali let them in and tore open the letter. She quickly read the letter inside. "I got in!"

"Domino University?" Atem guessed. She nodded. "Me too."

"You next, Hailey. I'm hoping you got in there too so we can go to college together." Yugi smiled sheepishly.

Hailey hesitantly opened the envelope and scanned the letter. "I got in." she murmured, amazed.

Yugi hugged her. "That's great."

Lena opened the envelope and quickly read the letter. "I got in!" she cried, hugging Josiah.

Joey turned to Luna. "Well, Luna? You going to keep us in suspense?"

"I can't, I don't want to find out I'm not going to college without my sisters." Luna shook her head. She thrust it at Joey. "You read it."

Joey took it, opened the envelope, and quickly scanned it. "You got in."

"Really?" Luna snatched the letter from him, shocked. "I got in!" She threw herself at him in a hug.

Joey looked surprised at first, but then hugged her back. She pulled back slightly, blue eyes meeting brown and then he leaned in and kissed her.

"I have to go tell David the news about college." Hali said quickly, heading for the kitchen.

"I'll help you." Hailey and Lena volunteered, following her.

"I'll keep him from seeing you two." Atem led Yugi and Josiah after them.

Joey pulled back a little, grinning. "What was that about?" he asked softly. "Not that I mind."

"It's fine." Luna giggled sheepishly.

"No girl I've kissed has ever called it 'fine'." Joey frowned.

"Not your kissing, it's fine that you kissed me." Luna giggled. "I've been thinking, you've been so nice to me maybe I should give you a chance. After the jerk I dated last, maybe I need a nice guy."

"That's me." Joey grinned. He stepped back a little. "So that means I should plan a date?"

"Yes, that would be great." Luna smiled. "So you made it into Domino University?"

"Don't sound so surprised, or I'd think you spent too much time with Kaiba." Joey grumbled jokingly.

"Nah, he didn't rub that much off on me." Luna giggled again. "It's getting warm enough, would you take me on a picnic?"

"I'll plan it as soon as possible." Joey promised.

Joey arrived at the Reynolds house with Grandpa's car to pick Luna up for their date. Luna met him at the door dressed in a lavender long-sleeved shirt and jeans. "Hi, I'm ready to go."

"Let's go, then." Joey led her out to the car.

Joey drove them to the park and led her to a secluded spot under a tree where he spread out a blanket. He set down a picnic basket and had her sit on the blanket before sitting as well. "What did you bring us to eat?"

"Well, mademoiselle." Joey said in a corny French accent. "I brought today ze delicious Bologna sandwiche on a bagette and potato chips."

Luna giggled. "Bad accent, Joey. Stick to the bad accent you already have."

"Hey, that's the one I naturally have." Joey pretended to be hurt.

"I'm teasing." Luna laughed.

Joey passed her a sandwich and they ate in silence. "Do you like the sandwiches?" he asked, taking another bite.

"Joey, it's bologna, not filet mignon." Luna laughed.

"You're avoiding my question." Joey reminded her.

"Yes, it's good." Luna smiled at him as she took another bite.

"Good, it's a special recipe of mine." Joey smirked.

"Oh? Care to tell me?" Luna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't tell just any girl. You'll have to date me some more and find out." Joey winked.

"We'll see." Luna winked back.


	12. First Day of College

Chapter 12: First Day of College

"I can't believe my grandsons are going to college." Grandpa sighed as Yugi and Atem carried their things into their new dorm room. Joey and Tristan were going to be across the hall and the girls were going to be on the next floor.

"Grandpa, we're just on the other side of town, we'll be fine." Atem assured him. "Remember, what we promised at graduation?"

"I remember…" Grandpa mumbled.

At graduation in May, the gang dressed in their powder blue graduation gowns and lined up alphabetically for the ceremony. "Today's the day, guys." Atem said, a little nervously.

"Yeah, it's exciting. This fall, we'll be going to college together." Hali gave him a kiss before hurrying to the R's with Hailey.

The line moved quickly and it reached, "Gardner, Tea" The group cheered loudly as she crossed the stage to get her diploma.

The line continued until "Kaiba, Seto" was called. Seto walked across the stage to Mokuba cheering and a lone shout of "You suck Kaiba!" from Tristan.

Seto ignored him and received his diploma before walking off stage. The line progressed until they reached "Mutou, Atem" He walked across the stage to loud cheering and whistles from his friends.

"Yugi, Mutou" was called and the group cheered again as he walked across the stage to get his diploma.

The line continued and the girls went next starting with "Reynolds, Hailey" then "Reynolds, Hali" then "Reynolds, Lena" and finally, "Reynolds, Luna"

"Taylor, Tristan" was next to much cheering from the group. Last was "Wheeler, Joey" and the group cheered. Joey paused mid-stage, but there wasn't a comment from Seto and he smirked before getting his diploma. He got off the stage.

The graduating class tossed their caps and found their families again. "Congratulations, you guys." Grandpa smiled, hugging them in turn.

"Thanks, Grandpa." Atem smiled.

"You need to promise me something." Grandpa said urgently, looking seriously.

"Anything." Yugi nodded.

"No matter where life takes you guys, all of you, you always come see your Grandpa, okay?"

"Of course." Yugi promised, and the others nodded.

"Thanks, that makes this old man smile." Grandpa smiled as he hugged them again.

"See, we'll be home every weekend, okay?" Atem promised.

"I know you say that, but you might want to party." Grandpa thought a moment. "Or stay to study."

Atem laughed. "Which sounds more likely?"

"Good point." Grandpa chuckled as well.

Atem and Yugi finally finished unloading the last of their things and checked on the others. David and his wife, Ali were helping the girls with their things. "How are things going?" Atem asked.

"Good." Hali went over and kissed him.

"Can I talk to Atem alone?" David asked. "I'll pay for a snack for everyone in the snack machine."

Hali gave David a worried look. "Behave you two." And followed the others out of the room.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Atem asked, looking at David as the older man paced.

"Atem, I know you and Hali are going out. I don't want you to think that because you two are in college now that I condone having sex."

"We will be safe if we do, David. I respect your niece. I am hoping that someday she will be my wife and the mother of my children." Atem said confidently.

"Good, I don't want you stringing her along. Because," David lowered his voice and narrowed his eyes, "I will defend my niece and you won't like it."

"I won't hurt her." Atem promised with as much passion as David showed. He looked over as Hali and the others returned. "Got something to eat?"

"Yeah, they had a great selection." Hali had a bag of M&Ms in her hand and was eating them. "Peanut butter, my favorite."

"We better go, I have to work." Ali said, giving the girls a kiss. "Call you later?"

"Yeah, thanks for helping us." Hali smiled and watched them leave. "What shall we do?"

"Can I show you my room?" Atem asked Hali. "I wanted to show her my Duel Monsters deck."

Joey caught on. "Ah, Yugi, you want to take everyone out for a burger?"

"If you pay for it." Yugi frowned at Joey.

"Sure, come on, ladies." Joey led them out of the room.

Atem led her out of the room and headed to his room. "What was your plan?" she asked as he pulled her into his room.

"I've been waiting for a long time for this." Atem murmured, kissing her.

"I don't want to chance getting pregnant when I start college, do you have a condom?" Hali asked anxiously.

"I figure Grandpa planned for this so let me check." Atem searched through his things until he found a foil wrapper in his deck pouch. "Ah, he did expect it."

"Where were we?" Hali asked, crooking a finger at him.

Atem grinned and went back to her, kissing her. He led her to the bed, laying her down with him on top.

Afterward, they lay naked on the bed, panting. "Wow, that was…amazing." Hali sighed.

"Yeah." Atem rolled over to lay beside her.

"I better go back to my room the girls will worry if I'm gone." Hali rolled out of bed, searching for her clothes.

Atem rolled on his side, amused at the sight of her naked form. "I like seeing you naked."

"Oh? I like seeing you naked, too." Hali slipped on her dress and leaned down. "Would you zip up my dress?"

Atem sat up, the sheet pooled in his lap. With one fluid motion the zipper was zipped up her back. "There you go." He stood and kissed her shoulder. "Go before I make you stay."

"I'll see you later." Hali left the room, a huge smile on her face.


	13. New Family

Chapter 13: New Family

February 2005

"Hali, Atem is looking for you!" Hailey poked her head into their dorm room. She spotted Hali in bed, lying on her side. "Hali? Wake up!" She knocked on the door.

"What?" Hali groaned, glaring over at her sister.

"Atem wants to see you. He says you have an appointment, remember?" Hailey reminded her, her hands on her hips.

Hali sighed and sat up carefully, her legs over the side of the bed. Her body had changed in the past few months, her normally flat stomach rounding out. She was clearly a handful of months pregnant. "You excited about next month?" Hali asked, following Hailey out of the room.

Hailey looked down at her left hand, smiling. A diamond ring glittered there. "I'm a little nervous." She admitted.

"About what?" Hali asked.

"Well, I promised Yugi that I would…you know, after he married me and I'm worried about fulfilling that."

"Ah, don't worry. I remember how romantic our men were in proposing. They did it together, remember?" Hali asked.

"I think that's the only way Yugi could get the courage." Hailey let out a giggle.

Hailey and Hali arrived at the Reynolds house late in October and found David waiting for them. "Atem and Yugi have something to say to you."

"What is it?" Hali asked, glancing over at the couch where Atem and Yugi sat.

Atem and Yugi stood, beckoning them over. "Come sit on the couch, we have something to ask you."

Hailey seemed excited, but Hali's stomach seemed a little queasy as they sat down on the couch. "Go ahead."

Atem looked at Yugi before they both dropped down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" they asked them.

Hali's stomach suddenly heaved and she ran for the bathroom. Hailey glanced worriedly after Hali. "I don't know what that was about." She explained to Atem.

"Maybe she doesn't want to marry me." Atem looked miserable.

"That's not it, something has to be wrong. I'll check." Hailey got up and went to the bathroom. She heard Hali throwing up in the bathroom.

"Hali? You okay?" Hailey asked, concerned.

Hali finally quieted down and opened the door. "Come in here." She murmured.

Hailey slipped inside. "What's going on?"

"I think I might be pregnant." Hali explained quickly. "I've been feeling sick for longer than that. It didn't have anything to do with Atem asking me to marry him." She explained.

"You better tell them and get tested." Hailey urged her.

"I will." Hali rinsed her mouth and dried it before heading out of the bathroom.

"Hali? Are you okay?" Atem asked, giving her a hug.

"Not exactly. I think I might be pregnant." Hali explained.

Atem went pale while David went furious. "I told you two to be careful!" he hissed, pointing a finger at Atem.

"We were careful!" Atem protested, "The condom must have broken."

"Guys, you're making her more sick." Hailey warned, when she saw Hali go green.

"I'm sorry, Hali." Atem apologized.

"We need to get you tested to be sure." David advised. "I'll make an appointment. And you owe them a yes."

"Oh, right." Hali smiled at him. "Atem, I will marry you."

"I will marry you too, Yugi." Hailey smiled. The two couples kissed.

Hali and Hailey arrived at Atem's dorm room and found Joey, Yugi, and Atem waiting for them. "Hey, there's the mother of my children." He greeted kissing her, then her belly.

Joey went over and touched her belly. "Hey, my little nephew. It's your Uncle J-ow!"

"My belly is not public property!" Hali snapped. "I don't like when people assume that because you're pregnant it's okay to rub your belly anytime you want without asking."

"Sorry, jeez." Joey rubbed his head where she'd smacked him.

"We have to go to her appointment so we'll see you later." Atem grabbed a jacket and led Hali out of the room. He smiled at her as he walked with her. "How are you feeling?"

"My ankles are swollen, I'm craving the weirdest things, and anything I eat gives me heartburn. How do you think I'm feeling?" Hali raised an eyebrow.

"Fair point. You're right, we need to get to the appointment. And thank you." Hali stopped him in the hall, turning to face him.

"For what?" Atem asked curiously.

"For being there for me." Hali gave him a tender kiss.

"Why wouldn't I?" Atem asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A lot of teenage guys wouldn't stick around once the stick turns pink." Hali shrugged.

"Well," Atem kissed her again. "I'm not like a lot of guys. This baby and its mother are my responsibility and I take care of what I need to. From now on whatever you need, whenever you need it. Like I told you when we found out."

Hali lowered her head, blushing. "I know. It's just nice to hear when you're as big as a house and unsure of yourself."

"You're beautiful no matter how you look. I find it very sexy that you're with child." Atem noticed that she rolled her eyes at this. "Really, the idea that we made a little human with our love? Very sexy. And as soon as we can, we'll get married."

"I hope soon, otherwise we'll have an extra guest." Hali giggled.

Atem drove her to the doctor's office and they were finally seen by her doctor. "How are you feeling, Miss Reynolds?" she asked, checking the chart.

"Huge." Hali responded and the doctor laughed.

"Do we want to find out the gender of the baby today?" the doctor asked as she had Hali lay down on the exam table and set up the sonogram.

"Do you want to know?" Hali looked over at Atem, who stood beside the table.

"I'd love to know if it's a boy." Atem nodded.

"Well, I'll try and see. At this stage, it's not always clear." The doctor started the sonogram, moving the wand over Hali's exposed belly. She stopped on a spot on her stomach and tapped a few keys. "Ah, there's the little guy."

"It's a boy?" Atem asked hopefully.

"Yep, see right there?" the doctor pointed to the screen.

"Awesome." Atem grinned and kissed Hali.

"Huh, what's this behind him?" the doctor asked, frowning.

"Something wrong?" Hali asked, concerned.

"Not necessarily. We just need him to move over a little. Ah," the doctor shifted the wand a little and tapped a few keys. "Twins."

"What?" Hali asked, shocked. Atem had gone very pale.

"You're carrying two babies, Hali. See?" The doctor pointed out the second baby clearly visible on the screen.

"Can you see if it's a boy or girl?" Hali asked, while Atem stayed silent.

"It looks like a boy as well." The doctor responded. "Sir, do you need to sit down? I know it's a bit shocking."

"How could you not have known before?" Atem finally asked, looking at the doctor.

"Sometimes the positioning of the babies makes it hard to spot more than one. We'll have to keep an eye on the pregnancy since this makes it higher risk. Take my guidelines to heart and I'll see you in a month."

Hali nodded and wiped her belly off. As she dressed, she saw that Atem still looked pale. "You okay?"

"I'm not sure. I wasn't expecting twins." Atem looked over at her.

"Well, I am a quadruplet, it's not that surprising. We'll be able to handle it, they'll be well loved." Hali smiled.

"Of course, they have aunts and uncles and a great-grandpa that can help spoil them." Atem gave her a smile and a kiss.

Hali smiled and followed him out of the house, and Atem drove her to the dorm.

"Hey, how did the appointment go?" Joey asked, noticing their return.

"Well, we have some news." Hali looked anxious. "We are having boys."

"Boy, yes!" Joey paused as he realized she used the plural. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, did you say two?" Yugi asked, surprised.

"Apparently we're having twin boys." Hali smiled.

"Oh, I have something for ya guys." Joey pulled out a handful of envelopes and handed them out. "Invitations to my wedding to Luna."

"I'm shocked she said yes so soon. She usually isn't one to jump to a decision like that." Hali frowned.

"She really loves me." Joey said defensively.

"Remember how you thought she would say no?" Atem smirked as Joey frowned.

"Yeah, practically gave me a heart attack." Joey grumbled.

New Years Eve arrived and the group was hanging out for the evening to celebrate the new year. "Hey, guys? Can I ask Luna something while we're waiting for the ball to drop?" Joey asked, looking a little nervous.

"Sure." Atem gave Yugi a knowing look as he turned off the TV.

"What's going on?" Luna asked as Joey stood up. He got down on one knee before her. "Joey, is this…?"

"You bet your sweet smile it is, Moons." Joey grinned, referring to the nickname he came up with for her. "Luna Reynolds, will you marry me?"

Luna gasped as he pulled out a ring box and opened it, revealing a small diamond set on a silver band. "It's beautiful." She smiled.

"I know it's small, but it's all I could afford." Joey admitted, turning pink.

"It's perfect." Luna kissed him.

"You made me so happy. The best moment of my life so far." Joey grinned.

"Hopefully the next one will be a child." Luna smiled.

"Next one will be our wedding day." Joey reminded her.

"True, that was a test." Luna smiled at him. "And you passed." She kissed him again.


	14. Unwanted Guest

Chapter 14: Unwanted Guest

March 2005

"Gentlemen, take your places!" Hali barked, her large belly leading the way into the chapel as people swarmed over the area.

"Yes, Hali." Joey called as she bustled away as fast as she could. In an undertone to Atem, he muttered, "Your fiancée has gotten a little dictator-like recently. Especially about this wedding."

"I know. She just wants it to be perfect for Luna and Hailey. Just do what she says and you'll make it out alive." Atem rolled his eyes.

Hali entered the women's dressing room to find Lena and Tea helping Luna and Hailey dress for the wedding. "How are we doing, ladies?" she asked briskly.

"Just fine, Hali." Lena smiled at her. When Hali left, she muttered to the others. "If I get that bad when I'm pregnant, knock me out, will you?"

"Gladly." Luna agreed and they burst into silent fits of giggles.

Hailey frowned. "She can't help it, she's pregnant. She'll go back to normal once the babies are born."

"I know. I can't wait for that day though." Lena sighed.

Hali poked her head in. "Luna we have a situation. Kaiba's here."

"What?" Luna exclaimed, waving the others away. "How did he get invited to the wedding?"

"Apparently Hailey's fiancée invited Ishizu and she invited him." Hali rolled her eyes. "Do you want me to kick him out?" She looked like she would enjoy it.

"No, I don't want to cause a scene." Luna sighed. "Not on my wedding day. Just tell Joey to behave himself for me?"

"I will." Hali headed back into the chapel and found Joey, who was looking livid. "I see you noticed Kaiba."

"What is my fiancee's ex doing at our wedding?" Joey hissed.

"He came with Ishizu and apparently the other groom invited her." Hali explained.

"Great job, Yuge." Joey groaned, glaring at him.

"I better tell the girls it's almost time and they need to take their places." Hali headed back to the dressing room. "Girls, take your place."

Luna and Hailey led the group out of the room and they lined up with Josiah, Tristan, Atem, and David. "Okay, let's go."

The music started up and the pairs started off down the aisle, leaving David, Hailey, and Luna out in the hall. "You ready to get married, girls?"

"As ever." Luna nodded.

The music swelled and David led Hailey and Luna down the aisle. Yugi's smiled as soon as he saw Hailey, as did Joey's. David deposited Hailey and Luna beside the grooms. "Take care of them." He gave them a look.

"Yes, sir." Joey and Yugi nodded.

David went to sit down in the front row and the minister began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together to join these pairs in holy matrimony. I understand they each have written their own vows. Joey, would you like to start?"

"Yeah, I guess." Joey took a deep breath. "Luna. You are beautiful, smart, talented. We make a great pair. And I plan to make you feel like a queen every day of my life."

Luna smiled as the minister nodded to her. "Joey, you were there when I need a shoulder to cry on. You were a friend, a confidante, and eventually became my love. And now you will become my husband."

"Yugi, your turn." The minister nodded to Yugi.

"Hailey, I was so nervous about what I would say to you that I didn't actually come up with something." Yugi admitted sheepishly.

Hailey giggled. "I didn't either. I was just as nervous."

"Then I can give you the traditional vows. Repeat after me," he recited the vows and one at a time, they repeated the traditional vows after the minister. Finally, the minister turned to Josiah and Atem. "Can we have the rings? Repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed."

Josiah handed Joey the ring and he slipped it on Luna's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Josiah handed Luna the ring. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Yugi repeated the words, slipping the ring on Hailey's finger.

Hailey repeated the words, slipping the ring on Yugi's finger.

"I now pronounce both couples husband and wife." The minister announced. "You may kiss your bride."

Joey grinned and kissed Luna tenderly. Yugi did the same, though hesitantly.

The two couples headed to the airport and took different airplanes. Hailey and Yugi were going to Hawaii and Joey and Luna were going to a place he hadn't told her. "See you in a week." Hailey smiled at her sister as they separated.

"You two." Luna smiled. "Good luck."

"Thanks. You two."

Luna was surprised when Joey put a blindfold and earplugs on her. "What's this for?" she asked, reaching for the blindfold.

Joey pulled out one earplug. "It's a surprise. You don't get to know until we are landing."

"Fine." Luna sighed and allowed him to put the earplug back in.

Joey led the way to the gate and with a quick explanation to the attendant, led Luna onto the plane. The plane took off and Luna was soon asleep, having nothing else to do. As the plane began to land, Joey tapped Luna on the shoulder, pulling the earplugs out and the blindfold off. "Look out the window."

Luna lifted the shade up and looked out the window, eyes widening at the sight of the Eiffel Tower. "We're in Paris?"

"Yep, welcome to your dream honeymoon." Joey grinned.

The plane landed and Luna and Joey left the plane. A limo driver was waiting for them, holding a sign with the words: "Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler". "That's us." Joey greeted, approaching them.

"Monsieur and Madame, follow me to your luggage." The driver said in a French accent and bowed. He led them to the luggage claim and waited while they got their suitcases. He carried them out to the limo.

Luna and Joey got into the limo and Luna found white roses on the seat. "They're beautiful." She murmured, smelling them. The driver put their luggage into the trunk.

"I thought you would." Joey smiled. He gave the limo the address to their hotel and the limo driver pulled away from the curb.

The limo pulled up in front of the hotel ten minutes later and they went inside. "I'll check us in, you wait here, okay?" he suggested, heading for the front desk.

 _Why wouldn't he have me talk to them? I learned French in school._ Luna wondered.

Joey went to the front desk and talked quickly in French to the desk clerk. She handed him two card keys and he returned. "We're all checked in." he smiled, handing her one of the card keys.

"You speak French?" Luna asked, surprised.

Joey shrugged. "I took a quick course for the honeymoon so I could understand what people were saying. No big deal."

Luna kissed him. "Thank you. That's amazing."

The driver brought in their luggage and a bellboy brought it up to their room. Joey tipped him and shut the door behind him. "So what shall we do?" Joey asked, turning to her.

"Well, a promise is a promise." Luna smiled at him.

"Remind me what promise that was." Joey smirked.

"Let me show you." Luna gave him a come hither motion and he went to her.

They made love the rest of the night.

Hailey and Yugi arrived in Hawaii and reached the hotel. Yugi led her up to their room. "What should we do?" Yugi asked, nervously.

"I have an idea, but I don't want to make you nervous." Hailey smiled shyly.

"Oh?" Yugi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hailey went over to him and gave him a tender kiss that he deepened. "Make me a woman." She whispered.

Yugi led her to the bed and made love to her.


	15. Unexpected Guests

Chapter 15: Unexpected Guests

June 2005

Hali felt extremely uncomfortable as she woke up the morning of her wedding. "Ow…" she moaned, touching her large belly. "Was that a contraction?" she wondered aloud.

"Hey, bride-to-be." Hailey greeted, bringing a tray of food over to her bed. "You all right?" she saw the pained look on Hali's face.

"Yeah, the babies kicked." Hali lied, looking down at the food Hailey placed before her. "Yum, looks delicious."

"You're close to your due date, are you sure it's not-"

"Don't say it, nothing is going to ruin this day." Hali growled at her, before digging into the food.

"Okay, but let us know if it's time. We don't want you dropping the tw-"

"Don't you dare!" Hali jabbed a fork, loaded with egg, in her direction.

"Okay, finish your breakfast. We need to get to the church to get ready." Hailey left the game shop.

Hali finished her breakfast and got up to head out of the room when a pain hit her stomach. She groaned, hunched over. _Oh God, this can't be. I'm not going to let these babies stop me from getting married,_ she thought, looking down at her stomach. _Stay in there just a few more hours._

Hali's contractions continued as she got ready for the wedding and by the time she got to the altar she was about to cry. The minister went agonizingly slow and she had trouble paying attention to what he said.

"Does anyone have any reason that these two should not be married?" the minister asked finally.

"I do!" Hali gasped as another contraction hit.

"What?" Atem gasped, concerned as she hunched over. "Hali, you're backing out?"

"No, I-" The carpet around her gown became soaked as her water broke.

"Oh shit, she's in labor!" Atem gasped, reaching for her for support. "Someone call an ambulance!" he shouted to the guests.

Joey reached for his phone as Atem lowered her into a chair. "Breathe, honey."

"Tell the minister to get on…with the ceremony." Hali panted.

"Hali, you're in labor." Atem insisted, anxiety etched on his face.

"I can speed up the ceremony." The minister offered. He quickly did the ceremony and finished just as the paramedics arrived.

"She's in labor with twins and her water broke." Atem explained when he realized Hali was breathing through another contraction.

"What's her name?" the closest paramedic asked.

"Hali." Atem looked anxious.

"Hali, how close are they coming?" the paramedic asked.

"Really close…" Hali panted finally. "And they're really painful."

The paramedics took Hali and Atem to the hospital.

"Nineteen-year-old first-time mother, 39 weeks pregnant with twins." The paramedic informed the doctor upon arrival as they wheeled Hali into the ER.

"Miss Reynolds?" the doctor asked as they wheeled her into the exam room.

"Mutou actually, we just got married." Atem explained.

"You must be the Daddy, can I have a private moment with your wife? I need to examine her to determine how far along she is."

Atem kissed Hali's temple. "I'll be right outside, okay?"

Hali nodded. "Hurry back." She whispered.

Atem headed out of the room as the others arrived, looking anxious. "How is she?" Joey asked, as Luna and Hailey gave Atem a hug.

"She's being checked out right now. I will be a father today." Atem looked excited. "When are you guys going to get ones of your own?" he asked the others.

"I don't know, we haven't discussed it." Joey shrugged. He looked at Luna, who looked sheepish. He raised an eyebrow. "Wait, are you hiding something from me?"

"I found out in May that I was pregnant. I was so afraid that I would lose it that I didn't want to tell anyone." She explained.

"You're serious? We're having a baby?" Joey hugged her tightly, kissing her. "Wow, I'm going to be a dad!"

"I have something to admit too. I found out a few weeks after we got home from the honeymoon I was pregnant."

"Dude, you knocked up a girl on your first time? That's something to brag about." Joey grinned, putting up a fist for a fist bump.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me!" Yugi protested.

"Dude, I'm not, that's cool that you didn't have to try at all to get a baby." Joey grinned wider and Yugi finally gave him a fist bump.

"I'll come out and tell you when the babies are born." Atem said as he saw Hali being wheeled out of the curtained area. He went over. "Where is she going?"

"Labor and Delivery. She's having these babies today." The doctor explained. "Follow us."

The others followed the doctor upstairs and waited in the waiting room for hours. Finally Atem entered the waiting room, his expression readable. "Well?" Joey demanded.

"Two perfectly healthy boys. Ryan Samuel and Kyle Thomas." Atem grinned.

"Congrats, bro!" Joey clapped Atem on the back.

"Well?" Luna demanded when Atem didn't offer any more information.

"Well what?" Atem looked over at her.

"Who do they look like?" Hailey and Luna demanded together.

"Oh," Atem shrugged. "They have Hali's hair color, at least what they have. And I can't tell with their eyes since babies always have blue eyes. They're going to check if they're identical."

"Good idea. And figure out some way to tell them apart." Luna advised. "That's what our parents did for us growing up."

"Can we see our little nephews?" Hailey asked, excitedly.

"Come with me. Hali's just resting." Atem nodded and led the way to Hali's room.

Hali was sitting up and she smiled when they came in. "Hi, guys. You here to see the babies?"

"We're here to see all three of you. You think we'd abandon our sister because she had babies?" Luna smiled as she went over and looked down at the sleeping newborns. "They're adorable."

The two sleeping newborns both had Atem's features but had a shock of brown hair dangling down onto their foreheads. "I don't know where we're going to live next year." Hali frowned.

"Grandpa invited us to move in with him for our sophomore year." Atem supplied, looking up at Hali. "He wants to help us raise these two."

"If he's anything like you, I bet he'll be a hellraiser." A voice from the door replied, sounding amused.

The group turned and spotted Grandpa in the doorway, a broad smile on his face. "Grandpa, do you want to meet your great grandsons?"

"Of course." Grandpa came over and gently lifted one of the babies. "He looks just like you, Atem."

"Why does he get to hold him before I do?" Atem looked surly.

"Grandpas first." Grandpa smirked at him. "What's this one's name?" he asked Hali.

"Ryan." Hali smiled up at Grandpa. She looked at Atem. "Don't be like that, there is two of them, just pick up the other."

At these words, the other baby began crying, which started up his brother. Atem carefully picked up his son, supporting the head. "Hey, enough of that, little guy. Daddy's here." He murmured, holding him close to his chest.

Kyle quieted down and fell asleep again. "Hey, I'm a natural." Atem grinned up at the others.

"Surprise surprise." Joey laughed quietly.


	16. Changing Moods

Chapter 16: Changing Moods

October 2005

As Hali and Atem prepared to depart for Egypt, their destination for their honeymoon, Hali was anxious about leaving their now four-month-old twins. "It's the first time I've left them for so long. They might do something cute while we're gone." she fretted, touching Ryan's onsie'd foot.

"It's ok Hali, I'm sure they will be ok, we are only going to be away for two weeks." Atem said wrapping his arm around his wife's waist.

Hailey came to the door of their bedroom. "Guys, if you're going to catch your plane, you better leave now."

"And you are such a good one too." he said kissing her cheek. He turned to Hailey. "Ok, ok, we are going and I thought Hali was bossy when she was pregnant." Atem chuckled.

Hali turned to him and they both glared at him in an identical way. "And what does that mean?" Hali asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing sweetheart." He said zipping out the door with his suitcase.

Hali followed, still annoyed and Grandpa drove them to the airport. "Have a good honeymoon." he greeted, giving their cheeks a kiss.

"See you in a couple weeks." Hali replied with a smile.

"Come on Hali, I think our flight is boarding." Atem said as he started to walk faster.

Hali hurried after him and they found their gate. They boarded their plane and it took off.

Taking her hand and giving it a small squeeze, Atem looked at her "Have a sleep Hali, its going to be a long flight" he said smiling at her.

"Are you sure you will be okay? It's your first time on your own. " Hali asked, giving him a concerned look.

"I'm not alone, I have you Hali. I do feel different, but I'll be okay." Atem smiled.

Hali smiled as she buckled her lap belt. "Good. Egypt, here we come."

"I'm finally going back to see my homeland." Atem smiled as he laid his head on her shoulder.

Getting to there hotel room and putting there suitcase and putting their suitcases away, Atem collapsed on the bed. "Oh boy, I'm exhausted."

Hali went over to the bed. "Scoot over, you are not getting the whole bed to yourself."

Wriggling over on the bed but still laying with his arm out, Atem patted his chest for Hali to lay her head on "Come here, sweetheart."

Hali climbed onto the large bed, snuggling next to him. "You don't have to ask twice." she smiled at him.

"I love you Hali and I promise you that we will go and look at the Pyramids and everything else in the morning." Atem said, kissing her forehead.

Hali drifted off to sleep in Atem's arms and Atem followed suit.

As the sun set, Hali continued to sleep, comfortable in Atem's arms. But all was not peaceful with her husband. She woke slowly to sounds and movement beside her. "Hm..?"

"No...dont leave me...please...come back...I'm sorry...I'm..." Atem said in his sleep as he tossed his head back & forth on the pillow.

Hali opened her eyes and looked over at Atem, alarmed. "Atem?" she asked, surprised.

"It's not fair...It's all my fault...Come back...Come back..."

Hali touched his cheek. "Atem, it's not real. Wake up, honey."

"Yugi...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry" Atem whispered as a stream of tears ran down his cheek.

"Atem!" Hali said sharply, shocked. She tapped him on the cheek. "Wake up!"

"Hmm...Hali...why are you yelling at me?" he said rubbing one eye.

"You were having a nightmare." Hali sat back, concern still etched on her face. "What was it about?"

Sighing sadly Atem looked down, hiding his eyes underneath his bangs "back when Yugi and I were together, I played that stupid evil card," he said as the fist that was hold the sheets began to shake "he warned me and I didnt listen"

Hali took his face carefully in hers and lifted it to force his eyes to meet hers. "Listen here, Atem Mutou. You are human. You are allowed to make mistakes. Whatever you did, did it work out in the end? Did you fix it? Did you make it up to those that were hurt by it?"

"I was meant to be protecting Yugi but instead due to my carelessness he got taken away, I let everyone down, I did eventually get him back with the help from Kaiba but still to this day I don't know what my friends think of me, especially Joey, I did everything I could to make it up to them Hali, I really did but trust is a very hard thing to get back once its broken." Atem said as his eyes welled up with tears.

"There must be something I can do to help." Hali sighed, giving him a gentle kiss.

"I don't think so, the day Yugi got taken away from me will always haunt me, I had turned evil Hali, I was so evil I sacrificed my best friend, who would do something like that?" He question looking sadly at his wife.

"You are now the most good, the most loving man I have ever met, Atem Mutou. And if you ever forget it, I will remind you, okay?" Hali gave him a small smile.

"I still remember seeing that terrified look on Yugi's face, he was so heartbroken that I had yelled at him to let me go, all because I want to win a _stupid_ game." Atem said thumping the bed with his fist as his anger started to build.

"I have one idea to get you out of you mood. Stay right there and I'll be right back." Hali got off the bed and picked up her overnight bag before heading into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

" I really don't know if anything will cheer me up, you can try Hali but I think I'm too upset" he said looking down again.

After a few minutes, Hali exited the bathroom in a sexy lacy nightie. "Does this help, honey?"

Slowly looking up, Atems mouth hung open. "W-wow Hali, y-you look gorgeous" he stuttered.

"You like?" Hali twirled, to show the whole look.

Atem wolf whistles and then growls. "Come here you" he smirks.

Hali sasheyed over. "Did my idea help?"

Looking her up and down, he gets up off the bed and embraces her. " Thank you Hali, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me..." he says hugging her tighter. "You look really sexy" he whispers in her ear.

"Show me how sexy you think I am." she whispered back, gently pushing him onto the bed, following him.

"For a start, I get dominant position and as for showing you I will do more than that" Atem said with a smirk as he pulled Hali down, flipping her over onto her back and passionately kissing her

Hali smiled to herself as he worked. She knew how to get his mind off things. She filed away the nightmare for future contemplation as she focused on him.


	17. New Mutou

Chapter 17: New Mutou

November 2005

Hali and Atem departed from the plane after their honeymoon and she turned on her phone. Her phone issued a series of chimes indicating voicemails. "Who wanted to get ahold of me so bad?"

"Everything ok, Hali?" Atem asked raising an eyebrow as he watched his wife study her phone.

Hali held up a hand as she listened to her messages. Her eyes widened at the increasingly panicky tone they had. "we have to go." she said.

"Why what's wrong, Hali, talk to me" Atem said as he too started to grow concerned.

"Hailey's in labor." Hali explained, putting away her phone.

"What! We do need to hurry then" Atem said as he took off running.

"We need to go to their house. "Hali hurried after him.

Jumping in a taxi and giving the driver the directions they soon arrived at Hailey and Yugi's "Yugi, we're here." Atem called coming through the front door

Hailey panted from the couch. "You made it... "

"I'm here Hailey, just breathe." Atem said calmly.

Hailey panted. "Hali, you didn't warn me it hurts this much."

"You wouldn't have believed me. Start timing when I tell you." Hali instructed Atem without looking at her husband while keeping eye contact with Hailey.

"Um, ok " Atem said sounding unsure.

Hailey cried out as another contraction hit. "Now!" Hali ordered.

"Yes boss." Atem chuckled

"I'm here Hailey, you are doing well." Yugi said to his wife

Hailey moaned as the contraction eased off. "How long was that one?" Hali glanced up at Atem.

"Its was 75 seconds Hali" Atem said with a smile

"Can I examine you? See how far you are?" Hali asked, nodding to her waist.

"Hey, Yugi maybe we should go out while the Hali starts with Hailey." Atem said blushing.

Hali nodded. "Good idea, I don't think she'd appreciate you seeing her like that. Think of where your daughter is going to come out, Yugi."

"Right behind you Atem, good luck Hailey" Yugi chuckled.

As the guys left, Hali instructed her into position and examined her. Eyes widening, she ran to the door. "I need your help, quick!"

" What's wrong, Hali, is Hailey ok."

"Yugi, call for an ambulance, Atem, I need you to help me get Hailey into the tub, she's too close to make it to the hospital."

"Ok Hali, I'm on it" Yugi said as he took his phone and went out of the room/

"Ok I'll take her and I'll follow you, Hali." Atem said picking Hailey up bridal style.

Hali led the way to the bathroom, opening the door for him. She entered and started the tub, making sure it was not too warm. "Set her in gently."

Placing her gently down in the tub and moving her hair out of her face, Atem kneeled behind her gently massaging her shoulders "How are you doing Hailey?" he smiled

"Oh just having a great time here, Atem. Only just trying to push out a human!" Hailey snapped.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly as began to walk out the door. "Yugi! You better come up here!" Atem called.

"Remind you of anyone?" Hali smiled over at Atem as she undressed to her bra and panties before climbing into the tub at Hailey's feet. She turned off the water. "I want you to go get Yugi and make sure he's here. I'll help Hailey until you get back."

"Hailey, you trust me, right?" Hail asked, meeting Hailey's pained gaze. Hailey nodded. "I'll make sure she's delivered safely."

"Aww Sweetheart, I'm here" Yugi said as he kissed his wife's temple and took her hand.

"Okay, on the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can, okay?" Hailey cried out as she pushed.

"You can do it, I'm here for you Hailey" Yugi said as he yelped in pain from having his hand squeezed

After a long period of pushing, Hali looked up at her husband. "Atem, I need you to get me clean towels, two rubber bands or your shoe laces, a pair of scissors sterilized with alcohol. This bathtub is about to get more crowded."

"Yugi, could you get me a pair of sterilized scissors & the towel? I'll get the rubber bands because my boots dont have laces" he chuckled as him & Yugi went off down the stairs

"Hurry!" Hali called after them, ready to guide the baby out. "Just hang in there Hailey, the baby's almost here."

"Ok I'm here with the Scissors and the towel" Yugi said coming in from the hall.

"I found two rubber bands" Atem announced proudly.

"One more push." Hali encouraged. Hailey screamed as she pushed and Hali guided the baby out and to the surface. The baby immediately began screaming. "Wrap her up warmly and tie the rubber bands a few inches apart around the cord. I'll let Daddy cut it." Hali smiled at Yugi.

Wrapping his daughter up in a clean towel while Atem put the rubber bands on he bowed to Yugi, "The honours are all yours, Yugi." he chuckled

Hali's stomach turned suddenly. "I need to get out of here." she moaned, getting out of the bathtub. She stumbled to the sink and threw up in it.


	18. Next Mutou

Chapter 18: Next Mutou

November 2005

Atem handed Yugi the baby and hurried over to his wife to comfort her, Atem gently rubbed Hali's back "Are you ok, Hali? I didn't think that birth would make you sick."

Hali straightened up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Yeah, I've been feeling a little sick the past few days and the sight of..." she gestured to the drying baby and gulped, looking green.

"Do you need to go and see a doctor? Come with me to the lounge so you can relax." Atem said putting his arm around her

"Take care of Hailey and the baby first, I'll be fine." Hali gave him a weak smile.

"I'll help Yugi and Hailey with the baby after I know you are relaxing, Pharaoh's orders." he chuckled as he pointed towards the living room.

"Okay but check if the paramedics are here." Hali let him steer her to the couch as the doorbell rang.

"Oh hello, this way please." Atem said as he led the paramedic to the bathroom.

Hailey looked up from the bathtub as the paramedic came into the bathroom. "You're too late, I had the baby." she gestured to Yugi's arms.

"Oh, I'm very sorry miss, would it be ok if I just took a look at the baby, i will only be five minutes tops." she smiled. Yugi handed the baby over.

"Yes, if I can get out of the water, it's getting cold." Hailey shivered.

"Do you mind if I help her, Yugi? " Atem said, looking at Yugi for permission.

"Thank you, Atem, but once she's up, hold the towel out for her and turn away until she's covered up." Yugi lightly scolded as Atem did as he was told.

Hailey was so shaky that she almost fell. "I need help." she said weakly.

"I've got you" Atem said, wrapping the towel around her and picking her up bridal style. "I'll take you to your bed, if that's ok?"

"She should be checked out to make sure there's no complications." the paramedic advised. "You can carry her out to the living room and I'll bring in a stretcher."

"Ok, I will go and get her for you, sorry." Atem said blushing.

Atem went into the bedroom and picked Hailey up bridal style, carrying her out into the living room. The paramedic returned with her partner and a stretcher. Atem set Hailey gently on the stretcher and the female paramedic covered her with a warm blanket up to her chin. "Where's my baby?" Hailey asked looking around.

"She's being tended to by our driver. She's perfectly healthy." The female paramedic assured her. "Let's worry about you, okay?" To the other paramedic, she murmured, "Let's get her to the hospital to be checked out."

"Is something wrong with my wife?" Yugi asked sharply, concerned.

"Nothing to worry about just yet, she's still bleeding a little. We just need to make sure that she's healthy." The male paramedic assured him.

"Can I go with her?" Yugi asked anxiously.

"Hurry then. We need to get going." The paramedics wheeled Hailey out of the house and drove them to the hospital.

Hailey and Atem arrived at the hospital and waited for word on Hailey and the baby. "What do you think it meant that you threw up?" Atem asked, looking over at her in concern.

Hali shrugged. "Full stomach and seeing birth from a different angle?" she joked.

"You didn't eat anything before we left Egypt," Atem pointed out. "You haven't eaten much recently."

Hali thought of something. "Wait a minute. What day is it?"

"The thirteenth." Atem replied, confused.

"Can I see your phone? I need to look at your calendar." Hali waved a hand in impatience.

Atem silently passed her his phone, his confusion mounting.

Hali flipped through the phone, mouthing to herself. Her hands shook when she came to a conclusion. "I need to see a nurse." She said finally, getting to her feet.

"Hali? What's going on?" Atem said sharply, rising to his feet, but she had hurried to a nurse's station.

"Can I help you?" the nurse asked, looking up from her computer.

"Can I get a pregnancy test?" Hali asked quietly.

"Of course, I'll get a nurse to draw some blood." She turned to a nurse and spoke quickly to her. The nurse went over to Hali and led her to an exam room.

"When was your last period?" the nurse asked, preparing to draw blood.

Hali told her and the nurse nodded, drawing blood. She got the information she needed and smiled. "We'll have your results in about twenty minutes. Go have a seat in the waiting room."

Hali tried to hide the obvious injection mark with her long sleeve, but Atem was suspicious when she returned to his side. "You're pregnant." He accused, when she sat down.

"What do you mean?" Hali asked, turning pink.

"You were throwing up at Hailey's, you checked my calendar, and then you asked a nurse. Something's up." Atem waited expectantly.

"Yes, I might be pregnant." Hali waited for his reaction.

Atem wasn't sure how to react. "That's…I've always wanted a big family, but I wasn't expecting three kids in diapers."

"We might be facing that. They did a blood test to find out." Hali explained.

"We'll face it together." Atem promised, kissing her temple.

Twenty minutes later, the nurse returned. "Hali?"

"What's the result?" Hali asked nervously.

"You are pregnant." The nurse smiled.

"Thanks." Hali gave her a forced smile. When the nurse left, she turned to Atem. "Well, I guess we're doing this again."

"I guess so. Let's go find out about Hailey." Atem led her to the nurses' station. "How is Hailey Mutou?"

The nurse checked her computer. "She is in the maternity ward recovering. You can go up and see her if you wish." She smiled.

Atem and Hali headed up to the maternity ward and asked the nurse at the station, who pointed them down the hall. They went down the hall and knocked on the door.

Hailey looked up at the door and smiled. "Hi, I was wondering when you were going to come and see your niece."

"How are you feeling?" Hali asked, coming over to see her sister.

"I'm tired, but the doctor says I'm just fine and so is Alisa Marie."

"You gave her my middle name?" Hali smiled, honored.

"Of course, you helped deliver her." Hailey hugged her.

"Can we see her?" Hali looked over at a baby warmer. Hailey nodded and Hali went over and leaned over, gently picked up the sleeping newborn. "Oh she's adorable."

"Did you ever figure out why you threw up?" Yugi asked, looking between Hali and Atem.

"Are you going to tell them, Hali?" Atem looked at Hali.

"If you don't tell anyone else. I want to make sure it gets past the first couple of months before I tell anyone." Hali explained.

"You're pregnant again." Hailey guessed, surprised.

Hali blushed. "Yes, I'm pregnant."

"I knew Atem was a little too happy when we talked the morning after you two arrived in Egypt!" Yugi chuckled.

"You caught us." Atem chuckled as well. "Cheers to new babies."

"Cheers." Hailey agreed.


	19. There For You

Chapter 19: There For You

Luna heaved a sigh as she rubbed her sore back. She was close to her due date as Christmas approached and the twins she was carrying were exhausting her.

But she still had to go to college, despite being so close to her due date, which was right after the holiday.

As she arrived at her last business class of the semester for her finals, she felt extremely uncomfortable as she settled in her seat. Getting off her feet eased the pain in her swollen ankles some, though she was still uncomfortable.

"You're not fooling anyone." Came a familiar voice from her right, startling her.

Luna's hand fluttered to her heart to steady it. "Seto, haven't you heard scaring a pregnant woman could make her go into labor?"

"I'd put my money on you already being in labor." Seto folded his tall frame into the seat beside her.

"And what would you know about childbirth?" Luna glared at him.

"A fair amount, my maid once went into labor early while at work." Seto said coolly.

"Nice to know you ignore maternity leave." Luna replied coldly.

"She went into labor eight weeks early. Not enough time to give her maternity leave. But nice to know that you've turned against me." Seto noticed her rub her belly with a soft groan. "If you'll accept my help, I'll have the professor excuse you."

"No, I'm fine." Luna insisted.

"I don't want you to drop the baby in the middle of the lecture." Seto's expression was wry.

"And I don't want the whole class to know." Luna narrowed her eyes at him.

The chuckle rumbled in his chest. "I can be subtle."

Before Luna could protest again, Seto rose quickly and weaved between the desks. He reached the professor, a middle-aged female and whispered quietly to her. She nodded and he returned to her. "Come on." He murmured.

Luna hurried as fast as she could after him out of the school. "At least try Joey's number." She panted, lagging behind because of the effort to move and his long legs.

Seto turned and saw she was behind and returned to her side, helping her along. "When we're in the limo, I'll call him." He muttered something into his jacket collar and a minute later, a limo pulled up. Rolland hurried around and opened the door for them.

Luna gave Seto Joey's number, but Seto got the voice mail, which he left a message. "Call my sisters too." Luna suggested.

"To the mansion." Seto ordered Rolland, after calling Hali.

"Why?" Luna asked.

"Until we know it's necessary, we should monitor you. I can get my personal doctor to do that." Seto pointed out.

"Fine." Luna nodded.

Rolland drove to the mansion and opened doors as Seto helped her inside. Seto helped her upstairs to a spare room and called his personal doctor, who arrived a few minutes later. "She is possibly in labor, I want you to monitor her and advise if I need to take her to the hospital." Seto instructed her.

"Yes, sir." The doctor nodded and went inside.

Seto paced outside the room for hours and finally the doctor exited after keeping an eye on Luna and keeping him updated. "She is definitely in labor and I advise taking her to the hospital. Is the father of the babies in the picture?"

"How did you know I'm not the father?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

The doctor leveled a look at him. "Mr. Kaiba, with all due respect, if you were the father of the babies, this wouldn't be the first time I examined her."

"Good point. I'll take her to the hospital." Seto replied in dismissal.

As the doctor left, Seto went inside and helped Luna out to the limo and to the hospital. "I'll be here until Wheeler arrives." He primsed.

"You better not give him hell." Luna panted.

"Don't worry about that, concentrate on having healthy babies." Seto instructed her.

Joey arrived at that moment, rushing to her side. "Luna, are you okay?" he asked, hugging her.

"Yes, Seto took very good care of me." Luna smiled.

Joey looked up at Seto, his look of relief turning into a glare. "Kaiba, out in the hall. Now."

"Don't kill each other!" Luna groaned as a contraction hit.

"Don't worry, I won't kill him." Seto assured her. He followed Joey out of the room. "What do you have to say?"

"What were you doing with my wife?" Joey demanded, folding his arms across his chest.

"She went to class obviously in labor and I couldn't get a hold of you so I took her to my mansion to be examined by my personal doctor until it was determined she needed to go to the hospital. Then I brought her here." Seto replied calmly.

"I didn't get any phone calls." Joey protested.

"Check your phone, genius." Seto rolled his eyes.

Joey checked his phone, which was in his jacket pocket. It was turned off; he turned it on and found he had a voice mail. "I guess you did try."

"Now go in and take care of your wife." Seto walked away as the gang hurried over to Joey.

"How is she?" Hailey asked anxiously.

"I just got here, Kaiba brought her here." Joey explained. "I'll let ya know."

Hours later, Joey came out, grinning broadly. "We have a boy and girl. Lucas Michael and Joanna Lisandra."

"Beautiful names, can we see them?" Hali asked, smiling.

"Come on in, Luna's resting." Joey led them in. Luna was sleeping, and there were two baby warmers beside the bed.

The gang crowded around the two baby warmers. The two newborns had tufts of blond hair covering their foreheads. "Lucas looks like his Daddy." Josiah commented, chuckling.

"And Joanna is beautiful like her momma." Joey chuckled as well. "As they should be."

"Hear hear to that." Atem agreed.


	20. Family Matters

Chapter 20: Family Matters

February 2006

Atem seemed lost in thought one afternoon while watching his sons playing on the floor. He didn't even noticed Hali was trying to get his attention until Hali placed Ryan in his lap.

Suddenly Atem felt a tug on one of his bangs, causing pain in his scalp. "Ow!" he looked down, finding a giggling baby on his lap. "Why you little-"

"He was worried about Daddy." Hali commented, amused. She then turned serious as she looked up at him. "You looked like you were lost in thought. What were you thinking about?"

"Can you take the boys into the shop so Yugi can watch them? I want to talk with you privately." Atem suggested.

"Sure." Hali picked the twins up and carried them into the shop. When she returned, she sat beside him, concern on her face. "Talk to me, Atem. What's going on?"

"I see you with your family and feel out of place in this time. I have no family here." Atem looked down at his hands.

"You have your two sons and your unborn babies." Hali smiled, reaching for his hand to press it to her barely there bump. "And you have Yugi and Grandpa."

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Atem sighed, giving her a weak smile. "What I miss is my cousin from my past. He was my High Priest."

"Want to know what my advice would be?" Hali asked softly, giving him a tender kiss.

"Of course, I value your opinion." Atem nodded.

"Go and talk to the one person who knows the most about your past." Hali rose from the couch and led him out of the house with a heads-up to Grandpa.

Ishizu was working at the Domino Museum, among the precious items from the past when she was surprised to find Atem and Hali approach her. "My King, welcome. I haven't seen you since young Yugi got married." She smiled, and embraced him.

"I no longer go by king anymore." Atem smiled in appreciation. "Call me Atem."

"You seem troubled. What brings you here?" Ishizu asked, motioning them to a bench.

"You saw my future?" Atem asked surprised, noticing her neck was bare of jewelry.

"I don't have to see your future to know what's written on your face. You are troubled when this should be the happiest time of your life." Ishizu's midnight blue eyes flickered over to Hali. "You are expecting another child."

"Two, actually." Hali blushed.

"Congratulations." Ishizu smiled. She turned back to Atem. "How can I help you."

"I returned by some unknown magic, how can I bring back others from my past?" Atem asked.

"Such as?" Ishizu raised an eyebrow.

"My High Priest, Seto. My cousin." Atem replied at once.

"What I believe happened in your case was the same thing that happened when Yugi put together the Puzzle the first time. He wished upon the completed Puzzle and it granted it. He did it again when Seto Kaiba returned the pieces and the process was repeated." Ishizu explained.

"So if I did it, do you think it would work?" Atem asked, hopefully.

"I think it wouldn't hurt to try." Ishizu advised. "But don't get your hopes up too high in case it doesn't work."

"I won't." Atem hugged her again, turned to leave, and then paused. "Ishizu?"

"Yes?" Ishizu asked, about to leave.

"What _were_ you doing at Yugi's wedding with Kaiba?" Atem asked, raising an eyebrow.

Faint pink patches appeared on Ishizu's cheeks as she shrugged a little. "He's a big donor to the museum and so I felt I should ask him to escort me to the wedding. He said yes and we went."

"Nothing else is going on?" Atem's eyes went higher.

"What goes on between a donor and I is just that." Ishizu replied coolly and walked away.

"I think that was a yes, something's going on." Atem smirked as Hali led him out of the museum.

"Are you going to try it?" Hali asked as they drove home.

"I have to. I need some biological family to feel a connection to this world. You understand?" Atem looked at her, pleading for understanding.

Hali touched his face, giving him a kiss. "I do understand. I'm from America. If I was here all alone with no family, even if I were still married to you, I would feel the same way."

"You do understand." Atem smiled. "Let's go home. I would like to be alone for a while to try it, though."

"Would you introduce me to him if it works?" Hali asked hopefully.

"Of course, I'm not going to neglect the fact that I have a wife and children. He's going to have some things to get used to. He didn't have the time that I did." Atem pointed out.

"That's a good point." Hali nodded as they arrived at the shop and went inside.

Atem went upstairs. He settled in his desk chair and picked up the Puzzle, studying it. He closed his eyes. _Please, I need my family here. Hear my plea. I wish any family were here._

A blinding flash appeared immediately, lighting up the inside of his eyelids. Atem kept his eyes closed, not daring to believe it. "Atem?" a familiar voice asked, surprised.

Atem opened his eyes and found himself staring at the Priest Seto he remembered. Standing there in his priest garb without the Millennium Rod. "Seto, is that really you?"

"Where am I?" Priest Seto looked around.

"You're in the modern world, where I went to when I-" Atem stopped short when another bright light appeared beside Seto, blinding them both.

A teenage girl with long jet black hair cascading down her back with black bangs appeared as the light faded. A thin strap navy simple dress fell casually down to her knees with gold around her waist and cuffs at her wrists. The two teens stared at her as she gave them a warm welcoming smile.


	21. Blast From the Past

Chapter 21: Blast From the Past

February 2006

Disclaimer: I have permission to use PharaohsGirl18's character Loretta, so look for her future adventures with the gang!

"Atem, is that really you? It's been so long." Loretta said as her eyes began to water, stepping closer to him.

Atem spotted the jewelry on her arms. "You're royalty." he realized, his eyes widening.

The teen nodded taking another step closer and touching his bicep. "So are you, dear brother." she said hugging Atem.

"How did I not meet you in my memories?" Atem asked, hugging her back, despite his shock.

"I do not understand, brother. I died when Father made the Millennium Items. The evil within them punished him by making me so ill I died." She explained sadly. "You were by my side the whole time. It pained you terribly."

Atem bowed his head, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry I don't know you. I would love to get to know you."

"I will happily give you the time." She smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

There was a clatter of something metallic being dropped on the floor and an angry voice yelled, "Get away from my husband!"

Atem turned his head sharply toward his wife, throwing an arm out to stop her from coming closer to Loretta. "Wait, it's not what you think it is!" he insisted.

"Oh really?" Hali glared at the other teen, spitting mad. "I'm his wife and mother of his children, beat that."

"Hali, she says she's my sister! Hear her out!" Atem barked at her.

That calmed Hali down some as she examined her. "I'm sorry, I'm a little emotional right now." She admitted sheepishly.

"That is all right, Hali." she gave her a small smile.

"Close your eyes and think Atem. She is your twin sister, look at her bangs and the shape of her eyes. I know you do not have all your memories. but try to think back." Seth pleaded.

Atem closed his eyes, concentrating. A mysterious wind whipped up as the Egyptian eye appeared on his forehead, the Puzzle still in his hand glowing. When the light faded, he slowly opened his eyes. "Loretta." He smiled up at her.

"You remember me?" Loretta asked hopefully.

"I do. My long lost sister." Atem braced her again, this time in a tight hug.

"How did she come back as well?" Hali asked, confused. "I thought only Priest Seto was supposed to come back?"

Loretta and Priest Seto looked at Atem expectantly. He shrugged. "I guess because I asked for any family to return the Puzzle granted that wish. It brought both of them back."

"That makes sense. I am your cousin and she is your sister." Priest Seto nodded.

"They're going to stand out dressed like that, we need to get them something to wear to take them shopping." Hali held out her hand. "Come with me."

Loretta took it hesitantly. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to get you some modern clothes so we can get you your own." Hali led her to the bedroom she shared with Atem. "You can wear some that I'm starting to grow out of."

"Oh? Is there another baby on the way?" Loretta asked, eyes immediately darting to Hali's midsection as she searched through a drawer.

"Yes, actually two. I'm having twins." Hali smiled at them. "Your nieces or nephews. You'll meet your nephews soon, I assure you."

"You already gave him heirs?" Loretta asked, pleased.

"You could say that. Here," Hali tossed her a pair of leggings. "They're pants to wear."

"Pants?" Loretta asked, holding up the garment in an unsure way.

"It covers the legs. Just try them on. You put one leg in each part." Hali encouraged.

Loretta hesitantly put on the leggings and spotted the floor-length mirror on the wall. "What is this?" she asked, surprised at her reflection.

"Hmm?" Hali had gone over to her closet and glanced over, a hanger with a long royal blue tank top on it in her hand. "Oh, that's a mirror. It shows what you look like. Here, try this on. I think it will look great with your eyes."

Loretta looked skeptical as she removed the dress she was wearing. Hali looked in her drawers for a bra and helped her into it before helping her into the top. "What do you think?"

Loretta examined herself in the mirror. "I like it. What do you call this?" Loretta fingered the hem of the top, unsure.

"Cotton." Hali smiled. "Come, let's go see what your brother and cousin are doing." Hali took her by the hand and led her back to where Atem and Priest Seto were.

"We have a problem, none of my clothes are going to fit him. As you can see he got the height gene." Atem's mouth quirked up.

"I see that. Hold on, I have an idea." Hali took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed a number. "Hey, Luna? I have a favor."

Luna arrived at the mansion by way of David's car and approached the mansion. She knocked on the door. A few moments later a maid answered. "Miss Luna, how may I help you?"

"Can I talk to Mr. Kaiba?" Luna asked anxiously.

"Let her in." came Seto's voice from within. Seto had appeared behind her in the entrance hall, eyes a little wider than usual at the sight of her. He looked down at his cufflinks as he worked to fix them. "What brings you here, Luna?"

"You always had trouble with cufflinks." Luna sighed, stepping past the maid. She approached him, adjusting his cufflinks. She noticed that they were the Blue-Eyes White Dragon ones that she'd given him. "You still use these?"

"They're my favorite cufflinks." Seto replied with a little shrug. "They were a thoughtful gift."

"Don't let Joey hear that, otherwise he might think you're still hung up on me." Luna smirked, stepping back.

"I assume you didn't come because you thought I needed my cufflinks fixed." Seto's mouth twitched.

"No, we have a…guest that has a certain…proportion issue that you would understand. I need to borrow an outfit for him to wear." Luna wasn't sure how to phrase the problem.

"Are you trying to sell me on the idea that the Seto look-alike that was supposed to be my past self during that nightmare is here?" Seto raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Can we just borrow it? You don't have to meet him." Luna sighed.

"Fine. Stay here, I'll be back." Seto headed for the stairs, calling over his shoulder, "Just remember, I'm not a charity."

"I know." Luna called back, fighting back a laugh.

Seto returned five minutes later with his classic black outfit with the purple jacket. "Get anything on it you better dry clean it. Borrow a pair of my old running shoes, I don't trust anyone with my boots."

"Will do, thanks Seto." Luna looked awkward as she gave him a smile. She took a pair of sneakers by the door and left the mansion.

"Wow, they could be twins." Atem stared at Priest Seto, who had reluctantly changed into the outfit Seto had loaned. Priest Seto looked uncomfortable in the outfit, clearly not used to wearing the modern clothes.

"This is strange. Why do you wear these?" Priest Seto tugged at the shirt collar.

"It's the style. Or at least his style." Atem muttered the last part. "We only have a pair of sneakers of his since I assume he's the same size in shoe."

"Sneak-ers?" Priest Seto asked skeptically. "What are we, common thieves?"

"They're shoes for running. It has nothing to do with being a criminal." Atem sighed. "I have a lot to teach you."

"First is how to shop in this time. Come on, follow us." Hali offered, leading the way.

Atem led Loretta and Seto out to the car with Hali. "We should call you something else. There's already a Seto in this time." Atem said as he drove.

"Seto has always been my name. What would you call me?" Priest Seto looked at Atem in the rearview mirror to keep from being unnerved by the movement of the car.

"We could call him Seth. It's similar to Seto." Hali suggested. "I've been looking at baby names with the new babies on the way."

"I thought it looked like you were with child." Priest Seto gave her a small smile. Hali glared at him. "But yes, I like the name Seth. Call me that."

Atem pulled into the parking lot of the mall and they stepped out of the car heading into the building. "We should split up, you take Seth to a men's store to find clothes, and I'll take Loretta to a women's store to find clothes for her." Hali suggested. "Then we'll meet up and have some dinner. I bet they're hungry after a long journey."

"I bet." Atem nodded. "Good idea. Meet you at the food court in a half hour?"

"Deal." Hali nodded. They parted ways, Hali leading Loretta to a women's clothing store. "Look around and see what you like. I'm buying."

Loretta browsed through the clothes until she found a wrap dress like Hali's had been except sapphire and knee-length. "I like this." She decided.

"We have the same taste in clothes." Hali checked the sizes the store had and held one dress up to Loretta. It had a white stripe along the wrapped portion, and it was cinched at the waist. "Try this on, I think it would look great on you."

Loretta looked unsure but followed Hali into the dressing room. With Hali's help, she was zipped into the dress. Her bare tan legs made her very nervous. "I-I am not used to wearing such short dresses."

"That's okay, they fixed that problem." Hali smiled, helping her out of the dress. She found several outfits for her and paid, carrying the bags out of the store with her.

Atem led Seth into a men's clothing store. "Pick out anything you want. Grandpa's buying."

The manager spotted them and swept over, grinning broadly. "Ah, Mr. Kaiba. How may I help you today?"

"We're here to buy a new wardrobe." Atem explained. "Whatever he wants."

"Look around, we have the finest clothes." The manager smiled wider.

Seth wandered around, looking around. He picked up several outfits and tried them on. He settled for both casual outfits and dress shirts and slacks. "Now we go for shoes."

As Seth followed Atem out of the shop after the teen paid, he spotted a familiar white hair flit out of sight around a corner and his heart did a flip-flop in his chest. He didn't notice Atem trying to get his attention until he felt a sharp jab in his arm. "Seth?" Atem asked, looking up at him.

Seth looked down at him. "What is it?"

"You looked far away for a moment. What's wrong?"

"I could have sworn I saw Kisara for a moment." Seth looked back to the corner where he had last seen the sight.

"The girl from the past? How would she be here?" Atem asked, surprised.

"I do not know. But it looked just like her hair." Seth shook his head. "We get shoes before we meet up with the girls."

"Yes, you're right." Atem nodded and led the way.

Seth put it aside for now, but did not forget the image.

Hali led Loretta to a shoe store. "We need to get some shoes. Every girl needs shoes."

"Women are strange in this time." Loretta giggled, which surprised Hali.

"Over here." Hali led her over to the boots and found a box. "Try these on."

Loretta opened the box and found black knee-high boots with a thick heel that zipped up the side. "I do not know if I can put these on."

"Let me help you." Hali helped her try them on. "How do they fit? Try walking in them."

Loretta stood carefully and walked a few steps before getting comfortable with them. She walked up and down the aisle of shoes. "They feel nice."

"Pick some more comfortable shoes, they won't be good if you wear them for long, they'll give you blisters, trust me." Hali laughed. She helped her pick out a few more pairs of shoes and paid for them.

As they reached the food court, they realized that Atem and Seth were joined by Joey, Josiah, Hailey, Lena, Luna, Tea, Yugi, Tristan, and a new teen they didn't recognize. He had black hair with straggly bangs hanging in his face that he brushed back when he saw them. "You didn't say she was pretty." He commented, glancing at Atem.

"She's my sister." Atem warned, glaring at him.

The teen stood up and approached, holding out his hand. "Duke Devlin, and you are?" he asked confidently.

"Loretta." Loretta shook his hand hesitantly, giving him a smile.

"Pleasure is all mine." Duke returned the smile.


	22. The Search for the Past

Chapter 22: The Search for the Past

February 2006

"Come sit with us, ladies." Joey offered, giving them a smile.

Hali sat at the long table with Atem, Seth, and Loretta. "This is Loretta, Atem's sister. And Seth, his cousin."

"Did anyone tell you that you look just like Kaiba?" Joey asked skeptically. "I mean, why should we believe you didn't knock him on the head and convince him he's nice?"

Atem gave him a look. "You really think that would work? I might just try that."

The others burst into laughter at this. Seth frowned. "Who is this Kaiba man?" he asked, confused.

"This jerk that thinks he's better than anyone else. He happens to look like you." Tristan explained.

Tea looked over at Loretta. "Good to have another girl in this group. Too much testosterone. What's your last name?"

When Hali saw Loretta give a blank look, she thought quickly. "Tutankhamun." She explained.

"As in King Tut?" Tea raised an eyebrow.

"He was a relative." Hali continued. "They were royalty, remember, Tea?"

Atem noticed that Seth had suddenly looked toward a nearby shop. "What's wrong, Seth?" he asked, concerned.

"I thought I saw her again." Seth's frown deepened as he stared at the shop. "Going into that shop."

"We need to find her and see if you're just seeing things." Hali decided. She turned to Atem. "You know what Kisara looks like, right?"

"I will go. I need to know if it is her." Seth stood with Hali and followed her to the store. Hali entered and stopped, Seth bumping into her. "What is it?"

"Is that her?" Hali pointed to the cashier behind a counter, ringing up a customer. The young woman was pale as milk with white blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was primly dressed in a light blue sweater and slacks.

She looked up as the customer left and her eyes widened at the sight of Seth. "Mr. Kaiba, I didn't know you were going to come in. My apologies."

Seth approached the counter. "You do not recognize me." He murmured, reading the anxiety in her eyes.

"Of course I do, you're the richest teen in the country." The teen fumbled for the key on her wrist, gripping it finally. "I can show you what we just got in if you wish."

Seth grabbed her wrist firmly but gently and a jolt went through them that startled her. "I would like to…" He looked over at Atem questioningly.

"He would like to go on a date with you." Atem explained.

The teen looked suspicious. "Am I on candid camera or something? Why would Seto Kaiba ask me out, a lowly mall employee?"

"I saw how beautiful you are and could not resist getting to know you better." Seth explained.

The teen pulled her wrist back and Seth let go of her wrist. "I suppose if you took me to a restaurant and didn't wear that outfit." She shuddered. "I will give you _one_ chance."

"Thank you." Seth bowed slightly. "What is your name, may I ask?"

"Kisara, but everyone calls me 'Sara." She smiled, pink staining her cheeks.

"If you would write down you phone number, I'll make sure he calls you." Atem offered.

Kisara tore off a piece of printer paper from the cash register and wrote her number down. She handed it to him. "I didn't ask your name."

"Set-Seth." Seth managed to correct himself before he made a blunder.

"Nice to meet you." Kisara smiled as she turned away to tend to another customer.

"You are a genius, did I tell you that while you were on the throne?" Seth asked as they walked back to the food court.

"You did, but I don't think you meant it as much as you do right now." Atem chuckled. "Now we need to prepare you for your date. I'll let the ladies handle that. I was living in this time for quite a while before I started dating my wife."

"And I trust her advice." Seth smiled. "I leave my future in her hands."

"Good advice." Atem chuckled again and led him back to the group.


	23. Gunshot Proposal

Chapter 23: Gunshot Proposal

April 2006

Seto was working one afternoon when he pressed the intercom button on his phone. "Lisa, would you call Miss Ishtar and ask her to come to see me? Thank you."

Seto leaned back in his seat with a sigh. He then reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a black velvet ring box. Today was the day that he would propose to Ishizu after months of dating.

Seto's office door opened and he looked up from the box. But it wasn't Ishizu who entered. It was a man dressed in all black, who pulled a gun with a suppressor from his belt. He pointed it at him. "Kaiba, you son of a bitch."

"Try again if you really want to insult me." Seto said calmly, pressing a silent alarm he had installed in the foot well of his desk for such threats.

"How dare you, I have a gun pointed at you. Why would you be so arrogant when I can put a bullet between your eyes?" the man hissed, cocking the gun.

"Because, I know you won't get out of here alive if you shoot me." Seto replied, a note of irritation in his voice. "Tell me why you want to shoot me and then get on with it. I'm sure there are plenty of people who wouldn't miss me."

"You don't recognize me?" The man laughed without mirth. "You hired me 8 months ago as a security guard and laid me off because I couldn't work the long hours anymore."

"Then shoot me. You and most of the world agree that I don't deserve to live. Go ahead. But I doubt you have the guts. Your hand is already shaking." Seto noted, nodding to the quivering gun.

"Shut up!" the man shouted and fired the gun. The gun made an audible _puh_ as the silencer deafened the noise of the gunshot.

Seto grunted as the bullet hit just below his right nipple, taking his breath away. The man fled, passing Ishizu as she entered. "Seto, who was that?" Ishizu asked entering the office. She saw red spreading on his white shirt. "Seto!"

"I'll be fine…" Seto panted as she hurried over. "Used the silent alarm…"

Ishizu pressed the intercom button frantically. "Lisa, get security to search for a gunman. Mr. Kaiba was just shot."

"Yes, Miss Ishizu. At once." Lisa responded.

Seto's breathing was shallow as he watched her flit around the office, searching for items. She found a towel and pressed it against his chest. He winced. "Ishizu…"

"Yes?" Ishizu looked up into his blue eyes.

"I need to know…will you…" Seto swallowed hard, unable to finish the sentence.

Ishizu looked around and found the ring box lying innocently at the desk. She touched his cheek and he looked at her, although unfocused. "Look, Seto Kaiba. You will not get my answer until you are out of danger. You hear me? You want me as your wife you fight, damnit!" she growled.

Seto smiled weakly. "I'll give it my best…" His eyes closed as he passed out.

"Damit, where are they?" Ishizu groaned as she supported Seto's upper half.

Paramedics arrived and took Seto to the hospital.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Would you turn off that infernal alarm clock?" Seto groaned softly as he woke up. He turned his head slightly and his eyes met with Ishizu's.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake. You had me so worried." Ishizu touched his hair, tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Seto was confused.

"You were shot by one of your ex-security guards. He's in custody and there's a guard outside your room." Ishizu assured him when his eyes widened. "You need to take it easy and heal."

"You don't know me that well, do you." Seto grumbled, trying to sit up.

Ishizu placed a firm but gentle hand on his left shoulder, pushing him back down on against the pillows. "No, you are not going anywhere. You need _rest._ "

"There is no rest for the CEO of a major company." Seto pointed out stubbornly. "That's how takeovers from the inside get started."

"Seto Kaiba, if you don't lie in bed and behave the answer to your question is no." Ishizu snapped, losing patience with him.

That brought Seto up short. "What question?"

"You asked me to marry you right before you passed out." Ishizu knew she had him and he did too.

"I can't sit idly by and not run the company." Seto threw in for effort.

"You have others in the company that can help, right?" Ishizu pointed out.

"Fine, tie my hands behind my back. I'll be a good little boy." Seto scowled.

"But the prize is worth it, right?" Ishizu leaned close to him, smiling.

"Very worth it." Seto smiled as he kissed her. The heart rate monitor sped up a little.

Ishizu broke the kiss and looked at it. "My, my. I can't do that if the monitor will tell on you."

"I can wait. Your kisses are worth it." Seto smirked.

"Now get better or I'll kill you myself." Ishizu smirked.

Seto snorted, which turned into a cough. She waited for it to subside into a pained expression. "You rest, I'll be right here."

"Where's Mokuba?" Seto asked finally, closing his eyes.

"He is worried about you, but he's fine. One of the maids is watching him." Ishizu smile. "He's strong, like his brother."

"Thanks. Now do I get an answer to my question?" Seto opened his eyes to look at her.

"Ask me again." Ishizu smirked.

"Ishizu Ishtar, will you marry me?" Seto smirked.

"Yes, I will marry you." Ishizu kissed him tenderly, smirking when the heart rate monitor sped up a little again. "We need to tame that heart of yours, Mr. Kaiba."

"You have done that enough, Miss Ishtar." Seto's smirk widened.

"Soon to be Mrs. Kaiba." Ishizu smiled. "I need to get back to work. I'll be back to see you and might bring a visitor if you behave."

"When do I behave?" Seto reminded her as she headed for the door.

"It's high time to start." Ishizu called back as she left the room.

Seto chuckled softly and grimaced.


	24. Don't Mess with Sis

Chapter 24: Don't Mess with the Sis

June 2006

"How are you doing with Lena?" Atem asked as he watched Ryan and Kyle in their bouncy seats.

"Actually, I was thinking about takin' the next step with her." Josiah reached into his jacket pocket and showed Atem the ring box.

Atem's eyes widened at the sight of the box. "Wow, that's a big step. You sure you're ready for it?"

"I'm in love with her. I want her to be the mother of my children. I want to be sitting on a front porch on rocking chairs among our great-grandchildren-"

"And die within minutes of each other?" Atem guessed, finishing his sentence.

"Now you're making fun of me." Josiah chuckled.

"Nah, I'm happy for you. I hope you find what I have with Hali.

"Yeah, isn't she due in a few weeks?" Josiah asked.

"And she can't wait for the babies to be born. Four babies under the age of two is going to be a nightmare." Atem sighed.

"You two will manage. You have a great support system. Besides these two are handsome like their dad, they'll charm anyone." Josiah went over to Ryan and picked the boy up. "Isn't that right, Ry?"

Ryan looked up at Josiah with his green eyes. "Jo." He said clearly.

"Hey, he knows your name." Atem chuckled.

"I doubt it, he probably is just repeating what he's heard you say." Josiah brought Ryan over to Atem and handed him to his father.

"Well, good luck. That'll make us in-laws of sorts." Atem grinned.

"I guess that does. Thanks, Atem. I'll let you know how it goes." Josiah got to his feet and kissed Ryan on the head. He headed out of the house.

Lena was folding clothes at David and Ali's house when there was a knock on the door. "Can someone get it?" she called.

A few minutes later, Josiah appeared in the doorway. "Need help?" he asked, leaning against the doorjamb.

Lena looked up at him and smiled. "Sure, but why are you offering to help me with it? It's not like you ever have before."

"Hey, I'm offering to now. Accept it and stop complaining." Josiah gave her a kiss as he reached her side.

"Thank you." Lena smiled as she handed him a bra.

"Do you think I would look good in this?" Josiah held it up to his chest.

"Shut up, Josiah." Lena smacked his arm. "And don't you dare wear that." She warned, snatching the bra from him.

Josiah snuck behind her and grabbed a pair of lacy panties that matched the bra. "Maybe you would rather wear these with them."

"See this is why I didn't want you to help. I knew you'd be a teenage boy about this." Lena sighed, rolling her eyes.

"But I am a teenage boy who is very much in love with you." Josiah kissed her neck. "But if you won't accept that offer," he reached into his pocket and took out the ring box. He set the ring box on top of the pile of clothes. "Then accept that one."

Lena gasped, which told Josiah she had seen it. "I-is that what I think it is?" she whispered.

"What do you think it is?" Josiah asked.

Lena spun around to face him. "If this is no longer a joke to you." She warned, putting a hand on his chest.

Josiah put his hand on hers. "I'm very serious. Be my wife, Lena." He murmured.

Lena kissed him passionately, knocking him back against the washing machine. They slid to the floor, limbs entangled.

July 2006

Hali and Loretta were watching the twins one afternoon. "I can't wait to have these little girls." Hali groaned, rubbing the spot where one of the twins kicked.

"Your boys are so lovely Hali, just like their Father. Oh are you ok." Loretta said as she watching little feet pushing to the surface.

"Yeah, I'm just really pregnant. The babies don't have much room, especially with two in there. You want to feel your nieces kick?" Hali looked over to her sister-in-law.

Gently placing her hand on top of Hali's stomach, Loretta felt the heel of one of her nieces pushing against her hand "I'm guessing you would have felt that." Loretta said with a giggle, slowly taking her hand away.

"They'll probably be soccer players by the feel of it." Hali looked up as the doorbell rang. "I wonder who's calling. Would you mind answering the door? They'll probably give up by the time I can get up to answer it."

Loretta giggled at Hali's comment. "Sure, no problem, are you expecting anyone?" Loretta said getting up to the door for Hali.

"No, I don't think so. I don't know if Atem is expecting anyone." Hali frowned.

Opening the door Loretta looked at the visitor with wide eyes. "Oh, Duke, what are you doing here?" Loretta asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was wondering if you would like to go get something to eat with me." Duke suggested, leaning against the door frame.

Hali struggled to her feet, and went to the door. "Does Atem know about this?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Um I don't know, i haven't known you for very long. I should really ask my brother." Loretta said cautiously stepping back away from the door

"Oh come on, I only want to get to know Loretta, I won't hurt her" he smiled smugly.

Atem sensed trouble and entered the living room. "What's going on in here?"

"Hey Pharaoh, I was just in the neighborhood and stopped by to see if Loretta would like to go out to lunch with me." he said winking at Loretta and running his hand through his hair.

"And what did she say?" Atem asked, a dangerous note in his voice.

Loretta placed her hand gently on Atem's shoulder and looked at her brother, "I-I didnt give him an answer, I said I would ask you first." she said nervously as she could feel the tension raising.

"I will leave it up to you, Loretta. If he will respect your answer." Atem gave Duke a look that suggested a threat in his last words.

"Thank you for your help Brother." Loretta said to Atem with a nod. She turned to Duke. "Ok Duke, I will come out to lunch with you. But I want you to respect my wishes when I want to leave." she said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Loretta, if you're going on a lunch date, then you need to change. Come with me and I'll find you the perfect outfit." Hali offered. "I may be pregnant but my brain still knows fashion."

"And I want you to have a cell phone with you in case he goes to far, okay?" Atem tried and failed to hide his anxiety.

"Thank you so much for your kindness, Hali." Loretta said with a small bow. "I will be ok Brother, im just as old as you are & I don't even know how to work one of those cells, as you called" Loretta giggled.

"I just want you to have a way of calling me." Atem's anxiety broke through finally and he looked away.

"I'm sure he won't do anything in a public area, right? That would be stupid." Hali led Loretta upstairs. "Okay, what look do you want to go for? Obviously you don't want to go too sexy with that creep." Hali glared at the door.

"I'm a big girl now Atem, I will be about the dress that you got for me, I'm very use to wearing dresses." Loretta said spying the blue dress Hali had brought her.

"How opposed to wearing tights are you?" Hali handed her the dress and held up a pair of black lacy tights.

"Being that this climate is different than Egypt, I think I will be ok. Just this dress on its own is ok, thank you Hali." Loretta said taking the dress from her.

"At least wear your knee high boots, you don't want to show too much leg that he can stare at. The men these days have better imaginations than you're used to." Hali rolled her eyes.

"I will be fine Hali, please pass me my boots. A lady like me always knows to keep her legs crossed. I was taught that from when I was old enough to walk." Loretta giggled, taking the boots from Hali.

"A little makeup will look perfect on you. I've seen how women were in Egypt, so I know you're familiar with the concept." Hali smiled.

"You should have seen Atem when he was a Prince. He wore more make up than me at times." Loretta said as her giggle turned into a full out laugh.

"I do not reveal my husband's secrets." Hali smirked, then frowned, as she rubbed her belly.

"It's not a secret Hali, he would tell you himself if you asked." Loretta said as she settled down.

Hali glared down at her belly as if to scold the twins. "You behave yourselves." To Lortta, she said, "I know he does, but men are a little sensitive about things that are now for women only."

"I know. I used to tease Atem a lot when we were young and he would always go running to Father about it." Loretta said, rolling her eyes.

"Sit down in front of the mirror and I'll make you up." Hali suggested, pointing to the chair in front of the mirror.

"Thank you Hali, just not too heavy on the mascara please." Loretta closed her eyes, waiting.

Hali waited until she sat in the chair and then began the makeover. She stood back finally, smiling. "Well? What do you think?"

"You have made a wonderful job, Hali." Loretta said with a nod.

"Finish getting dressed and go downstairs. Good luck, sister." Hali gave her a hug.

"Thank you again Hali. Do you mind helping me with my boots?" Loretta asked.

Hali chuckled. "I can't even put on my own boots. Do you think I can put yours on?"

"I only need help with the zipper." Loretta said sounding a bit hurt.

"I mean because I can barely see my feet let alone put shoes on." Hali explained.

"Oh, yes of course, sorry Hali." Loretta apologized.

"If you sit on the bed with your shoes on it, maybe I can." Hali offered.

"I will sit on a chair then it will be easier for both of us." Loretta suggested.

"Me too, so you can put it closer to my hands." Hali giggled. "Everything is easier when I don't have to reach far these days." She sat in a chair across the chair Loretta had sat in to be made up.

"I'm sorry for being such a bother Hali. I'm not use to wearing shoes like this in. In Egypt Atem and I wore slippers."

"Just grip zippers by the little tab there and pull up. If they get stuck make sure there's no fabric in the way."

Doing her boot up, Loretta smiled at Hali. "I'm sure I'll get used to these things eventually."

"It just takes practice. Like dating. Did you ever get the story of Yugi getting Atem to date?" Hali waited for Loretta to do the other boot and headed for the door.

"Oh, now that is one I must ask my brother about." Lotetta smirked as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Sorry I took so long Duke, I had trouble with my boots" Loretta smiled sheepishly.

"Nah, it's okay. You look great." Duke grinned. "You ready to go?"

"Watch it, Duke." Atem warned. To Loretta, he asked, "You sure you want to do this?"

"I'm a big girl now Atem, I will be fine." Loretta assured him.

"Its ok, im not going to do anything to her geez" Duke said backing up

"I'll be fine Brother, you worry too much" Loretta smiled.

"It was nice, he treated me really well and acted like a real gentlemen." Loretta smiled sighing happily.

"I still don't trust him, but I'm glad he didn't hurt you." Atem hugged her. "Now go change, I don't like how my wife dressed you. No offense, honey." He smiled sheepishly at Hali. "It's too much like how you dress."

"No, I understand. You don't like thinking of your sister that way." Hali nodded.

"I have yet to know more about Duke, but he seems like a nice enough boy." Loretta smiled.

"I need to get out of these boots anyway, but girls dress like in this time this anyway, Atem. Do you not remember how I dressed in Egypt?" Loretta asked.

"Not my sister. Change." Atem ordered, leaving the room.

Hali rolled her eyes in Loretta's direction. "Get pregnant and then he'll be happy about your clothing choices. Then he'll probably have a problem with who you're pregnant by."

"Oh Atem." Loretta rolling her eyes as she headed towards the bedroom to get changed. "I don't know about that, my brother is like our Father, stubborn and often very grumpy." Loretta huffed.

"Would you rather have a brother that doesn't care?" Hali raised an eyebrow.

"I love Atem very much and it's nice that he's so caring. But Im just as old as he is, he doesnt need to worry so much about me." Loretta sighed deciding not to continue her rant.

"Let's just go to bed and hope that Duke is who you think he is. I'm not feeling too great..." Hali sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I hope so too and Hali, could please tell Atem that I'm sorry if I upset him?" Loretta asked.

"Sure, he's just being protective. You're his only sister." Hali smiled as she hugged her.

"I know and I also know how sensitive he can be, night Hali" Loretta said with a yawn.

Hali returned to her room where Atem was pacing. "Hey, Loretta apologized for worrying you."

"I think I should be the one apologizing to her, I shouldn't have snapped at her like that." Atem said as he stopped pacing & sat down on the bed

Hali went over and stood before him. "You can apologize in the morning. Say good night to the girls. Probably soon they'll explode from my belly at the rate they're growing."

"Settle down for Mommy please you two, I love you and can't wait to meet both of you." Atem cooed as he gently rubbed Hali's stomach

"Let's go bed before my ankles explode, please." Hali padded over to the other side of the bed and crawled in. She was quickly asleep.

"Good night Hali, I love you too." Atem said as he kissed her temple & then laid down.

As Atem was making lunch the next day, Loretta hurried into the kitchen, looking fretful. "What's wrong, Loretta? Is it Hali?"

"Atem? Whats the time?" Loretta asked sounding panicky.

"Almost two. Lunch is almost ready. Why?" Atem asked.

"Oh Ra! Duke was meant to be here an hour and a half ago to pick me up. I haven't heard from him since yesterday afternoon." Loretta said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm sure he got busy." Atem dismissed it. "Go wash your hands and we'll have lunch." Atem brought the food over to the table.

"Loretta? Is that you?" Duke said trying not to sound drunk.

"Duke, where are you? And are you drunk?" Atem demanded, his temper rising.

"I'm calling to apologize to Loretta for being so late and to see if she still want to come out to lunch with me, I'm fine but I had some 'friends' around last night but I'm still at home." he explained, trying to sober himself up.

Atem looked at Loretta. "He wants to apologize. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Sure, he owes me an explanation as to why he's so late" Loretta huffed as she walked over the the phone

"Hello, Loretta speaking"

"Mmhm, yea, oh ok, alright I forgive you. I will see if Atem can bring me. Bye Duke" Loretta said as she hung up.

"You're really going to give him another chance?" Atem scowled at her.

"Settle Atem, he was good to me yesterday. But I'm a bit worried about him now that I have spoken to him on the phone. He sounded unwell." Loretta sounded worried.

"He was clearly drunk, Loretta." Atem tried to keep his temper.

"Oh, is that what it was? I'm sure he's fine, I know you are worried about me. If he starts acting up, I will leave him immediately." Loretta frowned.

"Fine, let me leave a note for Hali." Atem quickly wrote a note. He grabbed his keys and followed Loretta out of the house. "Where did he ask you to meet?"

"He said something about a cafe in a mall? I'm unsure now." Loretta said looking confused.

"I promise, thank you Atem." Loretta said with a smile touching her brother's shoulder for assurance.

"Good luck."

Thanking Atem and giving him a small waved, Loretta watched Atem drive off before walking into the mall, scanning the area Loretta looked for Duke's unique hairstyle.

Gasping when she saw him, Loretta's eyes welled up with tears "How could he?" she sobbed running back out of the mall. "I need to call Atem."

"Loretta what is it? Something wrong?" Atem asked, as he answered the call.

"I-it's Duke, I should've listened to you. C-can you please come and get me? I-I just want to go home." Loretta said through her tears as she ran from the mall but straight into the chest someone just as tan as her.

"On my way." And the phone call ended.

"Easy now, what's the rush?" a voice asked, as strong arms steadied her.

The strong arms held her as she cried.

At another part of the mall, Atem pulled into a parking space in a towering rage. He stormed in there, searching for Duke. "Duke, where are you?" he shouted.

"Hey Atem, whats up buddy?" Duke called waving to him.

Atem stormed over to Duke and grabbed Duke by the collar, pulling the teen to his feet. "Why did you stand my sister up?"

"I-I didnt mean to, I was sitting here w-waiting for her & my old gf f-found me, I-I'm sorry" Duke stuttered.

"You're a coward. Don't string along my sister or you answer to me." Atem glared at him.

"Settle dude, I said I was sorry"

"I really don't think you are. You've always been sleezy. Those cheerleaders you always had." Atem shook his head.

"Hey, who do you think you are anyway & what right do you have calling me sleezy, Pharaoh" Duke said shoving Atem.

Atem stumbled back a couple steps. "Do not push me you jackass." Atem pushed him back.

"Ha! Jackass, it that the best youve got, bring it on you little shrimp" punching Atem in the stomach

Atem groaned, doubling over as Duke's fist sunk into his stomach, knocking the breath out of him. But he had time to recover due to Duke being drunk and punched Duke over and over again until he was unconscious.

"Security!" a voice hollered from behind Atem.

"I'm gettin outta here." Duke said as he went to run away until he was grabbed from behind

"Oh no you don't, you're coming with me" said the guard in a gruff voice.

Back at the house, Hali felt a warm wetness between her legs and the couch beneath her become wet. "Uh oh."


	25. Fireworks

Chapter 25: Fireworks

July 2006

Hali went to check that it was indeed her water breaking and called, "Yugi? Hailey?" while trying not to panic.

Yugi entered the room and spotted Hali hunched over. "Hali, are you all right?" she asked, hurrying to her side.

"No, my water broke." Hali panted. "Call Atem."

Yugi helped her to the couch and called Atem. "Hali's in labor, get to the hospital quick." He said urgently into the phone. Then up the stairs, he called, "Hailey, get down here, we need to take Hali to the hospital!"

Hailey hurried down the stairs with a bag. "Let's get her to the hospital. You drive, I'll stay in the back with her."

Yugi helped Hali to the car and they drove to the hospital.

Atem was still fuming as he sat in the security office of the mall. "Don't go near my sister, Duke." he growled at the teen, rubbing his sore stomach.

"I told you I was sorry, how did I know that my ex would turn up" Duke sneered.

"And when did the idea to stick your tongue down her throat sound good?" Atem glared at him.

"I didn't mean to ok? Plus she started it, just lay off would you" Duke said rolling his eyes

"I'm never going to stop protecting my sister."

"I really want to apologize to Loretta, I never meant for any of this to happen, i truly did like her" Duke said hanging his head.

"You won't go near her. You hurt her."

"Ok, ok settle"

On the otherside of the mall Marik still had his arms around Loretta "I'm sorry" she sobbed.

"It's okay, I'm sure the guy wasn't worth it." Marik assured her.

"I really need to find my brother, can you help me?" Loretta said looking up into his eyes.

"Sure, where did you last see him?" Marik handed her a handkerchief.

"I gave him a call to come and pick me up, but I haven't seen him anywhere. I fear something bad has happened." Loretta said with a sniff.

"Maybe we should ask security." Marik suggested.

"Thank you so much for helping me, but I never asked your name. You look familiar." Loretta asked taking his hand.

"Marik Ishtar. It's nice to meet you." Marik smiled as he led her to the security office.

"Wow, so am I, Egyptian that is " Loretta said in amazement, as they neared the security office.

"Is everything ok, you two?" asked the security guard.

"We were wanting to find her brother, he dropped her off here a while ago. Can you look at the-Atem?" Marik spotted Atem and Duke sitting in the corner of the office.

"Marik?" Atem looked up in surprise, then spotted Loretta. "What are you doing with my sister?"

"I accidently ran into him when I spotted Duke with the other girl. Are you ok, Temmy?" Loretta said looking sadly at her brother.

"Yeah, this idiot attacked me." Atem muttered something under his breath.

"What happened here, sir? Why are these two being held in your office?" Marik asked as Loretta glared at Duke.

"I'm sure it was for a good reason, he's never done anything like this before." Marik said trying to defend Atem.

"What happened, brother? this is so not like you, why were u fighting?" Loretta asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I couldn't let the bastard get away with hurting you." Atem explained, shame hurting him more than his stomach.

"What can we do to have them released? I'm sure Atem was only defending himself." Marik asked.

"I would agree with that since he smells like he swam in a brewery." The guard replied, wrinkling his nose.

"I do admit to picking Duke up by his collar. I never hit him, I swear." Atem pleaded.

"How much for the bail sir. I will pay it to get Atem out." Marik smiled.

"just get this asswipe out of here. and have him check his messages, his phone has almost vibrated off the table."

"Thank you so much" Marik said with a bow

"We better get you home Loretta, but first I need to check my phone." Atem said as he took it off the desk and read his messages. "We need to get to the hospital, Hali's having the twins." Atem gasped.

"We better get you there then. Thank you, sir." Marik nodded to the guard.

"You can come in my car, follow me." Atem said as he took off running into the parking lot and jumping in his car.

Marik followed with Loretta and they headed to the hospital.

"Excuse me, could you tell me what room my wife Hali is in?" Atem asked as he saw Yugi out of the corner of his eye.

"You finally showed up!" Yugi called, waving them over.

"How's Hali, is she ok? I'm so sorry we are late we got stuck in a huge traffic jam." Atem lied.

"The first baby is almost out, get in there or you're going to have hell to pay." Yugi ignored the excuse.

"Ok I'm going. Gee Yugi, you sound worse than me." Atem chuckled as he hurried towards the room.

"How is Hali?" Marik asked Yugi as Atem disappeared.

"She is struggling a little bit with the first baby, but she'll be fine."

Atem stepped out a few hours later, exhausted but happy. "Taylor, Tara, and mommy are resting."

"What a relief. You look exhausted Atem, come and sit down." Yugi said patting the seat next to him.

"My stomach is killing me." Atem sighed.

"Why is your stomach sore? It's not like you have just had twins." Marik chuckled.

Yami sighed and lifted his shirt, showing a violet bruise already showing. "Duke did it."

"Woah, what did Duke do to you and why?" Yugi said with a gasp.

"He was drunk." Atem explained.

"Oh, so that's where you were when your wife was giving birth. You better hope she doesn't find out, Pharaoh." Yugi smirked.

"You ever going to get used to calling me Atem?" Atem looked over at Yugi.

"Nope," Yugi said shaking his head. "Not when you are in this much trouble." he chuckled.

"Want to go in and see your nieces?" Atem asked Yugi and Loretta.

"Lead the way Atem." Loretta said letting the two boys go ahead of her.

Atem led them to a room where Hali was resting comfortably beside two baby warmers. "Hi, guys." she smiled. "The babies are waiting to see their aunt and uncle."

"Aww they are so cute, what beautiful little girls." Loretta said smiling at the two babies.

"They looks like their mom, definitely."

"Which one is which Hali?" Loretta asked.

"The left one is Taylor. With having twins already we will know how to tell them apart. Will someone get Ryan and Kyle? I want them to meet their sisters." Hali asked.

"I will get the boys for you honey." Atem said as he walked over to the other side of the room to pick up his sleeping boys. "Ow! Um Yugi, a little help please?"

Yugi fought back a laugh. "I'll help." He went over and picked up a twin and handed one to Atem before taking the other.

"What's going on?" Hali looked suspicious.

"Nothing Hali, its fine, I think I must have hurt my back somehow is all." Atem lied smiling at his wife and mouthing a "shut up" to Yugi.

Hali looked unconvinced as they brought the twins over to the baby warmers. "Ryan, these are your baby sisters."

"Sista" Ryan said cutely.

"That's right Ryan, this is Taylor and that is Tara." Atem said pointing to each one.

"We better let Hali sleep. She's had a big day." Marik reminded them.

"Yea, I need to get home and rest my sore sto- back. Would you like to come around for Dinner Marik?" Atem asked.

"Sure, if your stomach can handle it." Marik said coyly before turning away.

Hali glared at him. "What's going on, Atem?"

"Marik" Atem snarled.

"It's my fault Hali, my brother warned me not to go back out with Duke and I didn't listen. He ended up getting hurt because of me." Loretta said sadly as she put her hand on Atem's shoulder "I'm sorry for not listening to you Atem."

"Why were you hiding it from me? And how bad are you hurt?" Hali glared at Atem.

"I'm sorry Hali, I didn't want you to worry. You were already under enough stress from having the girls. He managed to get a few good hits on me" Atem said lifting his shirt up.

Hali gasped. "If you aren't going to get checked out, at least have some ice put on it."

"I will put an ice pack on it when I get home, I promise. I love you Hali and Im sorry for not telling you the truth straight away. I just got so angry when I found what Duke had done to Loretta." Atem said kissing Hali's hand.

"Well I probably would have killed you because I was in labor." Hali gave him a weak smile.

"I know, Yugi threathed me with the same thing in the hall." Atem chuckled nervously.

"The nurse said I'll be released in a couple days so take good care of the twins."

"Ok, I will miss you tonight Hali. I will take good care of the boys you, don't need to worry." Atem smiled.

The group said goodbye to Hali and the babies, taking the twin boys with them.

A couple days later, before Hali was supposed to be realeased, Lena was feeling ill so she took a pregnancy test. It was positive. She had to tell everyone and had a plan.

Being alerted to a knock on the door, Josiah went to the door and opened it to find Atem, Yugi, Loretta, Luna and Joey "Hey bro, hey everyone, come in."

Lena approached from behind wearing a jacket despite the warm weather. "Hi guys, welcome."

"What's with the big jacket, sis? Are you ok?" Luna asked looking strangely at her sister.

"Oh this? Just a fashion statement." Lena unzipped her jacket, revealing a white shirt with the words "I'm little, but causing Mommy big fireworks for this Fourth of July"

"Woah are you serious, congrats guys. That is so cool." Joey said hugging his brother.

"I didn't know, this is news to me too." Josiah turned to Lena. "When did you find out?"

"Just today." Lena admitted.

"Congratulations you two." said Yugi, Atem and Loretta.

"Looks like I'm going to be the next Daddy." Josiah grinned, hugging Lena. "Sparkling cider anyone?"

"We would love some, thanks Josiah" Yugi smilied.

Josiah poured glasses of sparkling cider and passed them around. "To the new babies in the family." he toasted, holding up his glass.

"To the new babies" Every said together as they gently touched there glasses together.


	26. Overbearing

Chapter 26: Overbearing

August 2006

Marik arrived at the game shop front door, and knocked, nervous. After what the last suitor went through, he was prepared for the worst.

Atem went to the door and smiled. "Marik, it's so nice to see you, come in."

"I'm not sure you'll be happy to see me when I tell you why I'm here." Marik wrung his hands as he entered, nervously keeping a distance from Atem.

"Oh and why is that?" Atem asked raising a regal eyebrow watching Marik sit down.

Marik took a deep breath. "I want to ask Loretta on a date."

"What is it with you boys wanting to date my sister? I will allow it after how well you looked after Loretta when she needed comfort. Thank you for coming to me first." Atem said with a nod.

"Thank you, I just wanted to make sure there wasn't a repeat of Duke. I assume part of it was because he didn't ask first. Loretta told me the story."

"Yes, he just turned up here and asked if she wanted to go out to lunch with him. It's when he called here and was drunk that got me angry." Atem said balling his fist on his knee.

"Where is Loretta? I was hoping I could take her out now."

"She's probably with Hali, helping to look after our two sets of twins, easy Mr. Eager."

"Well, would you see if she's busy?"

"Sure, sit there and I will be back in a minute." Just as Atem was about to walk out of the room Loretta walked in, in a pale purple mid length dress.

"Now who may I ask was talking about me?" Loretta asked.

"I was wanting to ask you something, Loretta." Marik said nervously.

"Oh hey Marik, what is it?"

"Would you go to lunch with me?"

"Oh, um sure, Atem" Loretta said loking back at her brother

"It's okay with me, he asked first." Atem nodded.

"Ok, well I don't think I need to change. Lets go, just let me put my shoes on." Loretta smiled.

"Okay go ahead. I'll wait." Marik smiled back.

"Thank you, I will only be quick." Loretta giggled as she slipped her sandals on and did up the buckles "I'm ready now."

"Let's go then. Atem, I'll be a perfect gentleman." Marik promised Atem.

"You better." Atem warned Marik.

"Be nice, brother." Loretta giggle. "So where are we going Marik?"

Marik led her out of the house by the arm. "It's a surprise."

"Ooh I like surprises." Loretta smiled.

Marik walked her down the street, holding her hand now. "You doing all right?"

"I'm fine, it's nice to be with someone that I can trust. I thought I could trust Duke, but you are different, Marik." Loretta smiled at him.

"Better looking, right?" Marik teased.

"Well yes, that too." Loretta blushed.

"Can I ask to do something?" Marik seemed nervous.

"Everything ok?"

"Oh yes, I was wanting to know if I could kiss you." Marik blushed.

"Oh um, sure. I'm a bit nervous, but I trust you." Loretta smiled.

"I just want to make sure I don't wind up like Duke." Marik chuckled nervously.

"You will never be like Duke." Loretta assured him leaning into his arm.

Marik leaned down, touching her cheek. He kissed her tenderly.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Loretta deepened the kiss before breaking it due to the lack of air. "Thank you Marik." Loretta blushed.

"No problem."

"That was really nice."

"Lead the way Sir."

Marik led them to a small cafe. "I thought this was a perfect spot to go to for a date."

Walking into the cafe Marik and Loretta got themselves a drink & something to eat. Once they had finished they decided to spend sometime together at the park.

"What's your plans for the future? Not that I'm expecting you to decide on us right now." Marik hastily added.

"I would like to be in a relationship with you Marik. You're such a sweet guy, I'm sure he will be fine with it because he knows you."

"He's probably not so fine with my past."

"Nobody is perfect Marik. Look at Bakura, he did way worse things than. You plus you apologized for what you did. And then helped him, so I've heard." Loretta giggled.

"You're too kind." Marik smiled at her.

"I was brought up to be kind, everyone deserves a second chance." Loretta said kissing his cheek.

"I better get you home before Atem sends the cops after me fearing the worst." Marik chuckled nervously.

"Good idea I was just thinking that."

Marik got up and led her back to the game shop.

"Thank u so much for a lovely time, Marik."

Marik noticed the curtains move in the front window and sighed. "I better not kiss you goodbye, the watchdog is at the window."

"It doesn't stop me from kissing you, though." Loretta smirked leaning into Marik and giving him a short, passionate kiss.

The door opened and Atem cleared his throat. "Say goodnight, Loretta."

"Night Marik," Loretta giggled as she ran sheepishly into the house.

"Goodnight Atem, thank you for allowing me the chance to go out with Loretta" Marik bowed.

"No problem. Just remember what might happen if you hurt her." Atem warned.

"I would never dream of it."

Weeks passed and Marik and Lorettas relationship grew. Picking up the phone Marik dialled Atem & Hali's home number. "please pick up." He muttered.

"Hello?" Atem answered.

"Ah Atem, its Marik, would it be alright if I took Loretta out again?"

"Let me ask her." Atem was gone for a moment and then came back on said she agreed.

"Does she have any swimming gear? I'm planing on taking her to the beach."

"I'm sure Hali can loan her something." Atem looked over at Hali, who smiled at Loretta.

"I will be there in five mins if that is ok?"

"Sure, I'll make sure she's ready. See you then." Atem hung up the phone and turned to Hali and Loretta. "You ready to get her ready for another date, Hali?"

"I can help her, where is Marik taking her?" Hali asked as she took Loretta way to get changed.

"She might be getting a little wet and would need to dress appropriately." Atem hinted.

"Oh, I see, I know exactly what she can wear."

"Go with Hali and get ready for your date, Marik will be here soon."

"Coming Hali, I don't want to miss my date with Marik" Loretta said happily as she followed Hali to the bedroom.

As Hali searched through her drawers, she asked, "How much skin do you want to show?"

"Maybe not too much."

"Here, try this one then." Hali tossed her a deep blue one-piece.

"That looks really nice." Loretta said as she took the swim suit to the bathroom to try on. She came out a few moments later Loretta came out "Does this look ok Hali?"

Hali smiled. "He won't know what hit him."

"I just hope my brother approves. It's not too revealing is it?" Loretta asked looking around herself.

"Compared to what he usually sees me in? Please." Hali tossed her two pieces of fabric. "That's what I wear at my best."

"Wow, that is beautiful, I think I might need to go shopping again." Loretta giggled.

"Loretta, your date is here!" Atem called from downstairs.

"Here, take this." Hali urged, packing a beach bag real quick. "Everrything you'll need. And have Marik apply the lotion. Even Atem can burn, beleive me."

"Coming, Thank you Hali, I'm sure he will enjoy that" Loretta giggled.

"If he's like Atem, yes he will." Hali giggled as well.

"Bye Hali, Bye Atem." Loretta called as she went out the door.

Marik was waiting for her in a t-shirt and swim trunks, a towel wrapped around his neck. "Wow, you look great."

"Thank you Marik" Loretta said kissing his cheek.

Marik led her to the beach and set out a towel for them to lay on. "This is where we hang out in this time. Sun screen?" he offered, seeing the tube in her bag.

"Yes please, can you put some on my back?" Loretta said as she got the tube out of her bag handing it to him as she flicked her hair over her shoulder.

Marik smirked as he squirted some on his hand. "It'll be a bit cold." He warned, rubbing it into her exposed skin.

Shivering slightly and then relaxing to his warm hands, Loretta smiled. "Thank you for helping me Marik, that feels really good."

Marik cleard his throat, moving his hand away when it was applied. "That's enough sun screen. Any more and I'll be in trouble with your brother."

"It's ok, he's not here to see what we do." Loretta smirked "He can't hurt you for helping me."

"It's not that. He's not going to not like the ideas I'm having." Marik gave a guilty chuckle.

"You are allowed to touch me Marik, don't be scared. I'm giving you my permission." Loretta pleaded "But if you are too scared to do my arms, would you be ok with doing my face? I would hate to get sunblock in my eyes." she pouted cutely batting her eyelashes.

"Turn to face me, I'll try to do your arms and face." Marik instructed, squirting sunblock on his hands again.

Closing her eyes, Loretta nodded. "I trust you, Marik." she said out of the corner of her mouth.

Marik began working sunblock into her skin, being careful of her eyes, nose, and mouth when he got to her face.

Feeling his hands gently massaging the lotion into her face, Loretta smirked tilting her head slightly so he could get at her neck.

"Would you mind doing my back and front?" Marik handed her the tube when he was finished.

"Sure no problem." Loretta said still smirking as she squeezed a blob of sunblock onto her hands. "Chest first or back?"

"Chest." Marik removed his shirt, revealing his tan, toned skin.

"Can you lift your head up just a little bit please Marik," She said as she started to rub the lotion onto the tops of his shoulders first.

Marik tilted his chin up, lowering his eyes to watch her work.

Massaging the lotion in his chest, Loretta worked her way down over his pecs to his abs. "You can turn around now." she said nervously not being able to take her eyes off his toned chest.

Marik noticed her staring and cleared his throat. "See the problem I had?"

Giggling nervously, Loretta cleared her throat also as a deep blush formed on her cheeks. "Sorry Marik."

"Please don't let your feelings for me get pushed away by whatever you think my Brother may think of you. We are on a date and kissing is natural. I will stop you if you go too far, but i know you wont. I trust you and I...I love you Marik." Loretta said letting her head drop so her bangs would cover her blushed face.

"My body is saying one thing while my brain is saying another." Marik chuckled. "My heart is agreeing with you."

"You're such a sweet guy Marik and I dont want my brother ruining our relationship. He's been acting too much like our father ever since I got here. I want to be with you and don't want you being scared off by Mr. High and Mighty Pharaoh." Loretta chuckled placing her hands on Marik's chest.

"He's not going to kill you." Marik pointed out. "I'm saying he'd kill me."

"He wouldnt dare, if he knew what was good for him, plus I have you to protect me" Loretta smiled.

"Thank you so much for the lovely day out Marik." Loretta said giving him a very passionate kiss as she spotted Atem out of the corner of her eye.

"You're late." Atem growled.

Completely ignoring him, Loretta locked eyes with Marik & mouthed "just go, I'll be fine" as she kissed his cheek

Marik gave her a worried look. "You sure?"

"There is something that my brother and I need to discuss and I don't want you here if there is a fight." Loretta said as she purposefully kissed Marik again in front of Atem. She was still watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"Be careful." Marik gave Atem a nervous look and walked away.

"Excuse me, please." Loretta said as she pushed passed Atem bumping his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Atem asked, coldly.

"I'm going to lie down is that ok with you, your majesty." Loretta snapped giving him a mock bow before walking off.

"You're acting weird lately, what's wrong with you?" Atem snapped, reaching for her arm.

"What's wrong with me? What is wrong with you, brother? You have done nothing but act like an overprotective jerk the whole time since I got here!" Loretta sniffed as tears welled up in her eyes. "Yes you were right about Duke, but not everyone is the same!" Loretta snapped.

"I have the right to be overprotective. Not everyone is a great guy like they were in Egypt, Loretta. Act like an adult, not a child."

"I wish I was still back in Egypt. You will never be Aknamkannon." Loretta yelled as she stormed off slamming her bedroom door behind her.

Atem sighed, rubbing his tired eyes as Hali came over to him. She had heard the door slam. "What was that about? She woke the babies." She had to raise her voice over the crying of four cries.

"I'm sorry Hali, this is all my fault. I'll help you settle them before I go see if Loretta is ok." Atem said as he walked towards his children's rooms.

"Let me take care of it, okay? You probably are not the best person to handle it based on what I heard." Hali followed him.

"She's my sister Hali. This is a family issue that needs resolving and only I can do it."

"Then give her time, as someone with an overbearing father figure, you're just going to make it worse if you try now." Hali reasoned.

"How am I ever going to handle having two daughters if I can't even look after my own sister properly?" Atem sighed dropping his head as he leaned up against the wall.

"Take advice from your wife is a start." Hali advised, giving him a small smile. "I was a girl once as our boys probably will remind me in the future."

"I love my sister and I just dont want to see her getting hurt. She's right, I was being an overprotective jerk. I've been treating my only sister more like my daughter."

"She's an adult and be there for when she needs it. Kick ass when she needs it. But don't be the dad when she picks the right guy. She'll never have a healthy relationship. Now let me test the waters and see when she's willing to talk, okay? You'll just push her away if she's not willing to talk."

"I've known Marik for a long time. He's one of those people that actually helped me to become who I am today. Now I fear I have chased him away too all because I tried to act too much like my father. I think I should call Marik and apologize to him as well."

"You do that and I'll take care of the kids. I'm sure that would go a long way toward repairing your relationship with Loretta."

"Thank you for your support Hali." Atem said as he embraced his wife, kissing her cheek.


	27. Proposal

Chapter 27: Proposal

Phone in hand, Marik waited for the phone to ring. "Come on, let it be Atem..." he muttered.

"Good afternoon, Atem speaking." he said putting it up to his ear.

"Atem, can I talk to you about something?"

"If you dont mind Marik, I would like to say something to you first. Marik, I'm really sorry about the way I've been treating you around Loretta especially. " Atem sighed.

"It's okay."

"It's not ok, I ended up having a big argument with Loretta because I was being such a jerk."

"If I can do anything, let me know."

"I think Hali is sorting it out now"

"Good. Then can I ask Loretta to marry me?"

"When are you planning to do it?" Atem asked raising an eyebrow.

"For her birthday."

"Oh she would like that."

"Can I borrow one of the boys for it?"

"Um I think that's ok which one."

"Who's more into sharing?" Marik asked, smiling.

"I think Ryan may be the best child for your little job." Atem smirked.

"Just have Hali do what I ask on her birthday." Marik smiled to himself. "Thanks, Atem."

Marik arrived at the game shop the day of Loretta's birthday with the ring box in his pocket. He snuck into the kitchen where Hali was baking cupcakes. "Hey, Hali. Would you do me a favor? Stick this in one of the cupcakes and tell me which it is."

"Sure." Hali smiled, seeing what he handed her. "She's a lucky lady."

"Hey Marik, good to see you. Loretta is just getting changed. Ooh cupcake icing." Atem said dipping his finger into the bowl.

Hali smacked his hand. "No, we need enough for the 'special' cupcakes."

"Ouch! Oh sorry Hali." Atem chuckled "Icing is delicious by the way."

"Of course, I made it." Hali smirked. "Now go get the boys ready, I assume they have a big delivery to make?"

"Oh yes, of course. I need to get them ready before Loretta sees them too." Atem said before he hurried off.

"Thank you for helping me with all of this Hali. Loretta means so much to me and I want to give her the perfect surprise." Marik smiled.

Once the cupcakes were ready, Hali brought them out, one with a candle sticking out. "Dessert is served." she announced, setting them on the table.

Marik smiled at Ryan as he picked up the candle one. "Hey, Ryan, would you give your auntie this one?"

"Ok." he said as he toddled over to Loretta.

"What have you got there Ryan, is that for me" Loretta said looking surprised.

Marik waited anxiously, his nails digging into his palms and his teeth digging into his bottom lip.

"Mmm, this is delicious Hali, thank yo- ow, um this one has something hard in it." Loretta said as she looked at the piece of shiny metal.

Everyone watched her, waiting.

Breaking the cupcake in half to examine further what was inside, Loretta went wide-eyed. "W-what is this?" she stuttered.

Marik took his cue and stepped over bending down on one knee. "Loretta, will you marry me?"

"Aww Marik..." Loretta said as tears formed in her eyes. "Yes, I will marry you, that was such a sweet surprise." she giggled.

Atem cleared his throat. "You didn't ask if I gave permission?"

"Atem..." Loretta growled narrowing her eyes at her brother. "You promised."

"Relax, Loretta. It's tradition even in these days to at least ask if it's okay of the oldest male of the household before asking." Marik touched her hand.

"Which I said it was okay by me but it was up to you." Atem explained.

"Well I did just say yes to him. Are there any other requirements to this proposal that I should know about, your highness." Loretta teased and then giggled

"You must wear this." Marik pointed to the ring.

Putting her hand out for him Loretta smiled, "I know about rings Marik I wore a lot of them when I was in Egypt."

Marik slid the ring on her left hand and kissed it. "That means you are engaged to marry me."

"Thank you Marik, it is beautiful." Loretta said before clearing her throat at her brother. "If you don't mind."

Atem sighed. "If I'm going to accept you getting married I'm going to have to accept you the idea of other things. Go ahead just don't flaunt it."

Giggling quietly and leaning close to Marik's ear she whispered, "Your right about him being a watchdog." before she pulled back and kissed him tenderly.

"Just don't make me an uncle too soon, okay?" Atem grumbled, looking away.

Loretta pulled out of Marik's kiss, she looked at Marik, rolling her eyes. They both laughed. "Brothers."


	28. Honeymoon Over

Chapter 28: Honeymoon Over

There was a knock on the front door of David and Ali's house as Luna was preparing the twins for a nap. "Who could that be?" she wondered, going to the door.

A familiar raven-haired boy was standing at the door, but a couple changes were obvious since she had last babysat for him since she had given birth. He was several inches taller and he had finally tamed his hair. But the broad grin for his former sitter was still the same. "Luna!" he greeted, hugging her, his voice cracking in classic teen style.

"Ah, I see puberty's hit you hard since I last saw you." Luna grinned, returning the hug. "Want to come in and see my new babysitting charges?"

"I'd love to! They must be adorable." Mokuba entered and spotted the twins, rushing to them. "They look adorable!"

"I'm guessing you didn't come over just to be nostalgic. Something on your mind?" Luna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You've always been perceptive." Mokuba gave her a sheepish look. "Yeah, there is something."

"What's up? You can tell me." Luna assured him.

"Well, you did hear that Seto is marrying Ishizu, right?" Mokuba shuffled his feet.

"You don't like the idea?" Luna frowned. "Cause that's something you should talk with your brother."

"No, I love Ishizu!" Mokuba said quickly. "It's just-I don't have any real family other than Seto and I want to have the only other person I feel like is family."

"Which is me?" Luna felt touched. "I appreciate that you feel that way, Mokuba, I do. But-"

"It would be awkward to go to your ex-boyfriend's wedding?" Mokuba guessed.

"Exactly. I'd go with Joey and you know how well those two get along." Luna reminded him.

Mokuba sighed. "I know. I just wish they could get along enough for the wedding."

"Good luck at getting that." Luna chuckled.

"Ishizu asked me to deliver these, though." Mokuba reached into his jacket pocket and handed over several fancy envelopes. "Invitations to you guys."

"She wants _us_ at her wedding?" Luna asked, incredulously. "I'm guessing it wasn't Seto's idea.

"She put her foot down, saying that you were important to her and he should respect that. Just make sure that your husband behaves himself for her sake." Mokuba grinned.

"I can keep him under control." Luna grinned. "See you at the wedding."

Mokuba gave her a hug. "Good luck with that. This will be interesting to watch, I'm sure." He laughed as he left the house.

The day of the wedding arrived a couple weeks later and Luna, Hailey, and Hali were getting ready for the wedding. "Are you sure Ishizu asked us to come?" Hailey asked doubtfully.

"Well, she asked Yugi, Atem, and me to come. We are important to her and Mokuba." Luna explained.

"But it's going to be a monumental task to keep Kaiba and Joey from getting on each other's nerves." Hailey reminded her.

"Oh, Joey won't dare cross me today." Luna giggled. "Now that we're having sex, I promised to withhold it if he starts something on Ishizu's big day."

"That's my girl." Hali gave her a pat on the shoulder.

Joey appeared in the doorway, dressed in a suit, his hair surprisingly neat. "You gals ready?" he asked.

"As ever. Let's go." Hali nodded, leading them out of the room.

They headed over to the church in Joey's van and took their seats as Seto entered the church with Mokuba at his side. Despite his growth spurt, Mokuba was still much shorter than his brother's 6-foot frame.

"Mokuba looks adorable in that suit." Luna whispered with a giggle.

"So do Ryan and Kyle." Hali pointed, as the twins toddled down the aisle as the procession began. They each had a pillow with a ring on it and were wearing suits.

The women burst into silent fits of giggles.

Ishizu walked down the aisle in a lace wedding dress, her hair piled up at the back of her head. Seto broke into a wide smile at the sight of her. "Wow, I've never seen him smile like that." Joey smirked.

They exchanged the traditional vows and were soon married.

"Congratulations." Atem smiled, greeting Ishizu. "You look beautiful."

"Watch it, Mutou." Seto growled, scowling.

"Seto, he's just being polite." Ishizu touched his arm.

"Relax, I have my own wife and I'm very happy." Atem touched Hali's arm.

"Force of habit." Seto relaxed, but still did not look happy.

"Time to go on the honeymoon." Ishizu took him by the arm. "Thank you for coming to the wedding." She kissed their cheeks and hurried from the reception with Seto.

"Ishizu I can't afford to go on a honeymoon, there's an acquisition coming up and there's just too much to do." Seto reasoned.

"You. Don't. Want. To. Go." Ishizu said coldly, midway through changing out of her wedding dress.

"I do want to but I can't take the time off." Seto sighed, sensing that she was pissed.

"Fine, it's okay." Ishizu went back to changing, looking away. When she was dressed, she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Seto sighed. "Honeymoon's over before it started." He muttered.


	29. Letting Go

Chapter 29: Letting Go

Christmas was approaching and Loretta's wedding to Marik had finally arrived. Loretta got very excited about the dress shopping process, having explained the process of marriage in Egypt. "It was just an exchange of possessions back then."

"Oh, you'll love wedding planning here. You get to try on dresses, taste cake. Makes me want to marry Atem all over again to do it again. Except the stress." Hali sighed.

"Thankfully I have the best sister-in-law in the world to do the stressful stuff." Loretta gave her a hug.

"I love this planning stuff. Making a person's best day in their life perfect is what I do." Hali shrugged. "Let's meet the girls at the boutique."

Hali drove Loretta to a boutique where the other women were waiting for her. "There's the bride." Hailey greeted, giving Loretta a hug. "The employee is ready to pick out a selection when you are."

"What are you looking for?" the employee asked, looking at her expectantly.

"Um…" Loretta was hesitant.

"Do you mind if I look through the selection and pick out a few selections and you pick out something? Then you can see if there's a color you like that it comes in." Luna suggested. "I have an eye for fashion and what looks good on people." She blushed, looking over at the employee.

"That would be perfect, thanks Luna." Loretta smiled at her.

Luna followed the employee to the back room and came back a few minutes later, waving Loretta back. "Come try these on, we have to see what they look like on you."

"Wish me luck." Loretta said nervously, getting to her feet.

"You don't need luck." Hali assured her, giving her a gentle push.

Loretta went to the back room and changed into the first dress, the simplest of the six dresses. It was a silk white a-line dress that had foot long train. She stepped out to gasps, stepping in front of the mirror. "What do you think?" Luna asked, stepping out from the back room.

Loretta stared at herself, unsure. "I don't like the one shoulder so much. And the white stands out too much on my skin." She explained, looking down at her from the pedestal. "Do you have anything in a blue?"

Luna smiled over at the employee. "I can see what we have." The employee assured her and returned to the back room.

Loretta returned to the back room as the employee returned with a deep blue dress. "Try this one." She advised.

Loretta tried the dress on and stepped out and found the girls staring at her. "What?" she asked, startled.

"Look in the mirror." Hailey explained, her eyes wide.

Loretta stepped onto the pedestal and found her eyes glued to the mirror. The bodice was sequined and it was strapless, the skirt flowing out in a three foot train, darkening out to midnight edged with gold. "I'm in love with this dress." She squealed, unable to stop herself.

"I designed it myself, figuring it needed someone special." The employee explained. "Do you want to see the matching veil?"

"Of course!" Loretta waited while the employee placed the veil in her hair, a midnight blue one. "Oh my, it's perfect."

"I think we found it." Luna smiled.

"Let's hope the cake tasting goes this easily." Hali giggled.

The next stop was the bakery and they sat with samples of several cakes. "I think this one is good." Loretta pointed with a fork at a chocolate cake with cream cheese."

"Good choice," Hali nodded.

"I think," Lena sighed, touching her growing belly. "You feed me any more cake, I'll have to have my dress altered multiple times before the wedding."

The girls laughed. "I decided this one." Loretta decided, waving down the baker. She gave the instructions to her and they left.

"You ready to get married?" Hali asked as they drove home.

"As ever. I can't wait to be as happy as you and Atem." Loretta smiled.

"Don't expect sunshine and roses every day. It takes some effort. Especially when you have two toddlers testing your patience." Hali laughed.

"I'm a ways from that still." Loretta laughed with her.

"You planning on kids right away?" Hali asked, looking over at her as she stopped at a light.

Loretta shrugged. "Whenever it happens. I do want kids, though. Especially if they are little boys like their father."

"Oh believe me, little adorable boys aren't all they're seem like. The grass is always greener on the other side." Hali rolled her eyes.

"I've heard that saying, but I don't know what it means." Loretta frowned.

"It means that someone's situation always looks better than it actually is." Hali explained. "Boys are harder than it seems."

"I'll take that into consideration." Loretta smiled. "Thanks, Hali."

The day of the wedding arrived on Christmas Eve and Hali found Loretta in the kitchen too excited to sleep. "You didn't get any sleep?" she asked, pouring a cup of coffee.

"No, I can't wait to get married. What time is it?" Loretta asked, looking up as Hali sat down across from her.

"Almost nine. You have a couple hours." Hali took a sip. "Atem was a little restless last night. I think he's nervous about letting his sister go today."

"I knew my ears were burning. You two talking about me?" Atem teased as he entered the kitchen. He headed straight for the coffee maker.

"You okay, Atem?" Loretta asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Atem looked at her as he poured himself a cup.

"Hali said you were restless last night." Loretta explained, frowning.

"I had some things to work out, but I'm fine now. I came to the realization that if I'm going to let you go to someone, it's at least to a great guy." Atem gave her a small smile.

"Oh Atem…" Loretta rose quickly and rushed to him, enveloping him in a hug.

"Watch the coffee, I need the caffeine." Atem grumbled as she pulled away. "It's not going to be easy, but it'll be manageable now."

"Good. Glad you came to your senses." Loretta smiled.

"Go, you need to get ready for the wedding. I'll be there to walk you down the aisle." Atem kissed her forehead before sitting down at the table.

"Let's meet the girls at the church. We have a lot of work to get you ready for your big day. You only get married once. At least if you pick right you do." Hali giggled, setting her mug down on the table. She led Loretta out of the house.

"There you are!" Lena complained as Hali and Loretta arrived in the bridal room. She was in a towering mood, a hand pressed to her back. "The day is going to hell! My back hurts, Josiah already pissed me off, you are late, the flowers for your bouquet are all wrong, and-"

"You're being pregnant." Luna finished, amused.

Lena gave glared at her. "Don't mess with me today, blondie."

"Get in here, we'll get you ready." Hali waved her in.

Loretta sat at the mirror in the room as they worked to get her ready. By ten till eleven, she was in her wedding dress with her veil covering her face and the women were smiling widely. "Perfection." Luna announced. "Wait until Marik sees you."

"I agree, he's going to be blown away." A gruff voice agreed from the door, choked with emotion.

Loretta turned, a whirl of fabric. "Atem!" she cried, a hand flying to her throat.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Loretta." Atem smiled. "I will be honored to give you away."

"Then let's go, chop chop! I didn't plan the perfect wedding for you to stand here to give her away." Hali snapped, pushing Loretta toward the door.

Atem slipped his arm through Loretta's and led her through the door to the chapel entrance. The women stood in line in front of them and the music started up. Joey, Josiah, and Yugi arrived and walked the bridesmaids down the aisle.

"That's our cue." Atem nodded to Loretta as the music swelled. He walked her down the aisle toward Marik.

Marik's eyes found Loretta and widened. Atem reached him and deposited her in front of him. "Take care of her." He warned.

"I will." Marik promised.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Marik Ishtar and Loretta Tutankhamun. They have written their own vows. Marik, do you want to go first?" the minister asked.

"Loretta, you have brought joy to my life that I never expected. You accepted my past when not many did. I will never forget that. I will do everything in my power to be the best husband and hopefully father to future children I can. I love you."

"Loretta?" the minister asked, turning to her.

"Marik, you met me at my lowest point. I felt betrayed by someone and you were my knight in shining armor, the lighthouse. What I needed. You even stood up to my brother, and that takes guts. I love that about you. I love you and will be the best wife and mother of any future children we have."

"May we have the rings?" the minister asked.

Atem knelt and coerced the ring box from a stubborn Ryan. He opened it and handed it to Marik. "Repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Marik repeated, placing the ring on Loretta's finger.

"And you." The minister nodded to Loretta.

Kyle willingly handed the ring box over to Hali, who gave Loretta the ring. She placed the ring on Marik's finger, repeating the words.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The minister announced.

Marik hesitated, glancing at Atem. "She's your wife, you don't have to ask my permission anymore." Atem sighed, eliciting laughter from the entire group.

Marik took Loretta's face gently in her hands and kissed her tenderly.

"I am happy to present, Mr. and Mrs. Marik Ishtar." The minister announced, to much cheering.

Marik and Loretta headed to their honeymoon in Egypt after the reception. As Marik drove through the streets of Cairo, he asked, "So what do you want to do?"

"I think," Loretta leaned in and whispered, "it's time to give you a wedding present."

"Oh?" Marik asked, fighting to concentrate on driving.

"We'll wait until after we get to the hotel room but we will be having a traditional honeymoon if you want." Loretta smiled coyly.

"I would be open to that." Marik smiled. "Just don't distract me while I'm driving. "It's bad enough you're putting thoughts in my head."

Loretta laughed quietly. He stayed quiet for the rest of the drive. After they checked in, a bellboy brought their bags up to their room. They settled in for the night, closing the door behind them.


	30. Highlights Reel

Chapter 30: Highlights Reel

January 2007

Seth looked down at a black velvet box in his hands, lost in thought. "Something wrong?" a female voice asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Seth looked up and spotted Kisara, who sat beside him. He gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was wondering if you remember our first date?" he asked.

"Yeah, you were so nervous, it was like a thirteen-year-old on his first date." Kisara teased him.

"Well, if you remember it was my first real date, as I didn't know what the rules were in this time." Seth reminded her.

"I know and you did tell me why." Kisara said, remembering…

* * *

Seth had finally worked up the courage to ask Kisara out and had asked Atem for advice on where to take her. "What would be the best place to take a girl these days?" Seth asked anxiously. "Somewhere she would enjoy?"

"Well what is she interested in? Maybe take her somewhere that she likes." Atem suggested.

"I don't know, I've only seen her at her job at the mall." Seth said doubtfully.

"Maybe you should talk to her more and see what she likes." Atem smiled.

"I do not know the customs of this time." Seth shrugged helplessly. "You must help me, cousin."

"Ok, well don't panic. You have to start by talking to her first and then by showing her you're interested then try asking her out."

"Out of the room?" Seth asked blankly.

"Sorry." Atem chuckled. "What I mean is, take her out to a nice restaurant for dinner or to the local park for a picnic. That sort of thing."

"Could you and Hali come with me to make sure I do not make a fool of myself?" Seth asked hopefully.

"I think you will be fine, but Yugi and I will come with you, to keep an eye on you."

"I would feel more comfortable if it were you two. It would feel like…What do you call it these days?"

"Oh um, you mean like a double date." Atem smirked.

"Yes, that's it."

"I'm sure Hali wouldn't mind that. we would have to get someone to look after the twins, but you are my cousin. since I brought you back, I feel obliged to look after you."

"Just don't be annoying like with your sister." Seth smirked.

"Excuse me! It's called being protective. Plus you're my cousin not my brother." Atem chuckled.

"I have done some history research and you were acting like it was the eighteenth century BC." Seth replied coolly.

"Watch it Priest! Unless you don't want me to help you." Atem glared folding his arms across his chest.

"And I will tell your wife that you were not nice to your cousin. And your sister. Is family not big to them?" Seth knew he had his cousin.

"Tell me what?" Hali asked, entering the kitchen.

"Yea well...Oh hi honey, you're looking lovely today." Atem said nervously.

"He was just offering to help me ask Kisara on a date by going on a double date, weren't you?" Seth raised an eyebrow at Atem.

"Oh what a lovely idea, Atem! You're such a good cousin." Hali smiled at him.

"Yes...Yes I was, would you accompany me on this date Mrs. Mutou." Atem said kissing her hand.

Hali giggled. "Of course, Mr. Mutou." Then she paused, "Wait, are you talking about me, or the other Mrs. Mutou?"

"You are my beautiful wife Hali, it would be strange if I took Yugi's wife out with me, wouldnt it?" Atem chuckled.

"I'm just pulling your leg, Atem. I knew it was me you were talking about." Hali laughed.

" Ok you two, you have both had your chance to laugh at me now" Atem pouted.

"Seth, go and get dressed in something nice, we'll go with you to the mall and see if she's working under the pretext of getting you some new clothes." Hali offered.

"Would you like some help, cousin?" Atem smirked.

Seth gave him a suspicious look. "What kind of help are you offering? I am wanting a girl to date."

Letting out a deep chuckle, Atem narrowed his eyes at Seth "Oh I thought I could help you with your fashion choices so you don't scare your future wife away."

"Let's get him a future date first." Hali laughed, pushing Seth and Atem toward the door. "Now go get dressed, both of you."

"Yes Ma'am" Atem said blowing Hali a kiss.

"Do that again and I slap you." Seth called over his shoulder, glancing back as he left the room ahead of Atem.

"You know what happens to people that touch the Pharaoh without permission." Atem mock scolded.

"Yeah he gets his priest to handle them." Seth called back.

Hali laughed as they left the room.

"You are such a spoil sport Seth." Atem said shaking his head.

Arriving at the mall Hali, Atem and Seth headed towards the shop where they last saw Kisara.

Kisara looked up as the bell chimed and smiled. "How can I help you three?"

"My cousin and I were looking for a new outfit." Atem smiled.

Kisara stepped out of the counter in a white t-shirt, black vest, black skirt, and black tights, her uniform. "Well, we have a nice selection here. Look around if you need help." she smiled, tucking a stray white strand behind her hair.

"Thank you" Atem nodded.

After awhile Atem had found a nice shirt and casual slacks. Seth on the other hand was having a bit more trouble. "Um excuse me, could you help me please?" Seth called to Kisara.

Kisara was back at the cash register, helping a customer so it was a moment before she came to his aid. "Yes? What do you need help with?"

"I'm having a bit of trouble finding a suitable pair of pants for this shirt." Seth said holding up a dark blue button up.

"Well," Kisara touched a finger to her chin, sizing his slim figure up appraisingly. "Do you want to go semi-casual or dressy?"

"Casual, preferably" Seth smirked.

"Go with these." Kisara picked up a pair of jeans and handed to him. "A nice pair of jeans paired with a nice shirt looks great."

"Thank you very much for your help, um I was wondering if there was something else you could help me with?"

"Of course, what is it?" Kisara asked, curious.

"I was wondering what your name was."

"Kisara." Kisara hesitated, unsure.

"What a beautiful name. If you don't mind me asking, Kisara, would you like to go on a date with me on your day off? And I'm sorry if what I said confused you at all." Seth said sheepishly.

Kisara blushed. "I will on one condition."

"Anything, what is it."

"That on this date you explain that question. I don't like secrets." Kisara explained.

"I will tell you everything, I promise. You may think I'm crazy, but I will tell you the truth, you have my word." Seth said putting his hand on his heart.

"You have a date, Mr...?" Kisara looked expectantly up at him.

"Seth. I don't have a surname unfortunately so you can just call me Seth."

Kisara frowne as Atem and Hali returned, clothes over Atem's arm. "You ready to check out?"

"I'm pretty happy with my choice." Seth smiled.

"You look good in it, I guarantee it." Kisara smiled back. "I will expect you to pick me up about 6 wearing it?"

"That was the whole reason why I got you to help me." Seth smirked.

"I suspected that. See you then and don't be late. I don't give second chances. I get a little ferocious if I am kept waiting." Kisara winked and turned away to tend to another customer.

"Don't you worry, I've got a cousin that will keep me on time." Seth smirked looking back at Atem

"Of course, he's been trying to work up the courage to ask you out for a while because he thought you were so pretty." Atem pitched in helpfully.

"That's sweet. Now I need to get back to work, my manager will kill me if the customers complain."

"Thank you, Kisara." Seth nodded. "I'm sorry to keep you from your work, I will see you tonight at 6."

Atem paid for their clothes and led the way out of the shop. "Good job, Seth. I taught you well."

Hali snorted. "Given you've only asked one girl out on a date."

"Thank you again Atem and you too, Hali." Seth bowed slightly "be fair Hali, he chose well" he chuckled.

"You are kind. Now borrow some of Atem's cologne for the date."

"Um, maybe another thing you need to teach me Atem. " Seth smiled looking down at Atem.

When it was time to get dressed for the date, Atem helped Seth get ready. He instructed him on putting on cologne. "There, go see what Hali thinks." Atem advised.

Seth headed downstairs, dressed in the dress shirt and jeans Kisara picked for Hali to inspect. "Perfect." Hali node.

"I hope you enjoyed your meal Kisara." Seth smiled as he escorted her from the restaurant.

"I did, thank you. What is that smell?" Kisara inhaled the scent of him without being to obvious about it.

"I borrowed a little bit of my cousin's cologne, do you like it?" Seth asked anxiously.

"Very masculine." Kisara smiled approvingly.

"Thank you, since my cousin and his wife are still busy allow me to pay for your ride home."

"That would be lovely." Kisara smiled. She looked at him expectantly.

Getting a cab , Seth opened the door for her and bowed. "Ladies first."

"Thank you, sir." Kisara slid in, scooting over to let him in and he got in after her.

"Where to?" The driver said looking in the rearview mirror.

After telling the driver her address Seth looked at Kisara. "I know I haven't mentioned this during our date and I said I would be honest with you." Seth said getting nervous.

"I'm listening." Kisara waited patiently while the driver pointedly ignored them.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Seth looked at Kisara taking her hands "I'm not from this time." Seth started.

"How far back are we talking? Few generations or whole civilization?"

"3,000 years. This is the part that I said you thought I was crazy." Seth looked away.

"Prove it." Kisara said, but in a gentle way. She touched his cheek.

"I was a High priest in an Egyptian Palace to a 3,000 year old Pharaoh, who is my cousin." Seth blushed.

"If you are Ancient Egpytian, you must know the language. Say somthing to me in the language." Kisara smiled in a challenging way.

"I like you Kisara." Seth said in his native tongue smiling sweetly at her.

Kisara's eyes widened. "Why did I understand that?"

"That was the other part of my secret. I think you might be the reincarnation of the Kisara that I knew 3000 years ago."

"I don't understand...I was born in Japan, how can I have a a whole reincarnation I don't know about?"

"You know the other man I was with in the store? He's my Cousin and the Pharaoh I was talking about, he too has a reincarnation in Domino city." Seth smiled.

"So you think I was your love in your past life?" Kisara looked up at him, her blue eyes wide.

"Well um, we did have a very special connection." Seth blushed.

"Well um, we did have a very special connection" Seth blushed

"Well," Kisara leaned forward. "Maybe we can have a special connection in this time." she murmured.

"Um...Kisara?" Seth whispered as a deep blush spread across his face.

"Yes?"

"I-Is it ok if I kiss you?" he whispered, gently touching her cheek.

"Find out and see." Kisara gave a small smile.

Seth leaned in, pulling her face to his. He pressed his lips tenderly to hers. Their lips tingled where they met, like electricity passing between them at the point of contact.

As Seth pulled away, Kisara opened her eyes. "Wow, that was electric." She smiled, touching her tingling lips.

"Yeah, I have never kissed someone like that before." Seth chuckled.

"How many princesses have you kissed?" Kisara accused lightly, raising an eyebrow.

"No princesses, I became pharaoh after Atem died and I had to marry out of obligation." Seth explained, uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"What happened to me? I mean, the past me?" Kisara asked.

"You sacrificed yourself for me. The truest show of love." Seth smiled.

"We arrived." The cab driver announced, pulling up to an apartment building.

"I have to go, but can I give you my number?" Kisara asked, reaching into her purse.

"Number?" Seth asked blankly.

"To call me. On a phone." Kisara found a pen and paper and wrote down her number. "Ask Atem how to do it and call me whenever you want to go on another date."

"So I did not scare you away?" Seth asked hopefully.

"The exact opposite, Seth." Kisara kissed her once more and stepped out of the cab, heading for the building.

"Shall I wait for her to get inside?" the cab driver asked, looking in the rearview mirror.

"Yes, please." Seth nodded.

Kisara disappeared inside the building and the driver pulled away from the curb. Seth sat back in the seat, smiling. _That could not have gone better._ He thought.

* * *

Kisara looked down at his hand and saw the ring box. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked, pointing.

"If it is, what would you say?" Seth asked, looking up at her.

"You question what my answer would be?" Kisara raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know if you're ready to marry me." Seth shrugged, looking down at his hands, as he fiddled with the ring box.

A delicate pale hand touched his hand. "Of course I will marry you, you big idiot."

"Some answer." Seth chuckled, looking up at her. "But I'll accept it because I know you are calling me an idiot for questioning your love."

"Exactly." Kisara kissed him.


	31. Private

Chapter 31: Private

March 2007

"I am _not_ going to have a huge ceremony. People are going to know I'm pregnant and I don't want to admit that. Just the group and a minister." Lena insisted to Hali when she brought up wedding plans and why she hadn't discussed it with her sister. "We couldn't decide on a date until I started showing and then it was too late to get away with it."

"I'll arrange it. Just work on not popping him out." Hali advised, jerking a thumb at Lena's belly.

Lena laughed, rubbing a hand over her large belly. "Yeah, I don't want an extra guest like you almost had. His cousins were a pain, right?"

"Literally." Hali joined in the laughter. "What date were you planning on it?"

"The 18th. That'll give us plenty of time before I'm due." Lena smiled. She looked down at her belly. "Now you stay in there until after the wedding, Joshua." She scolded. She winced as the baby kicked. "He'll be a soccer player for sure."

"You relax and keep from having the baby early. I'll take care of the plans." Hali hugged her sister.

The morning of the wedding Lena and the girls met at David and Ali's house for the ceremony. "I don't know if I'm ready." Lena worried as they helped her get ready. They were in her old bedroom.

"Hey, how are the ladies doing in here?" a blond poked his head in the room.

Luna gasped as she spotted him and tried to slam the door on him. "You can't see her before the wedding, Josiah!"

"Moons, I'm Joey! Check my eyes!" Joey insisted.

Luna opened the door a crack enough to check that indeed they were brown. "You better not be Josiah with contacts." She warned, opening the door wider.

"Nah, he wouldn't dare mess with a pregnant bride and her-er-vengeful planner." Joey floundered at the glare Hali gave him.

"Nice save." Hali laughed. "Come on in. We were just getting Lena ready."

"Wow, you look great, ladies." Joey grinned, entering the room. "You know, I never got to come in here."

"That's because David thought you would get me pregnant in here despite my saying that I wouldn't do that before marriage. He wasn't exactly happy that you did get me pregnant despite saying he wanted great-grand kids." Luna giggled.

"He loves Luke and Jo." Joey grinned. "Shows how people can change their opinions."

David appeared at the door. "Ready, ladies? Josiah is waiting for you, Lena."

Lena nodded, taking a breath. "As I'll ever be. Let's get me married."

"You look beautiful, sweetie." David smiled as Lena went over to him.

"Thanks, David." Lena kissed his cheek.

The bridesmaids walked down the stairs and out into the weak spring sunlight. An archway was set at the back of the yard, with a rows of chairs, though few guests were there.

The bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle and then David led Lena down the aisle. He deposited her in front of Josiah. "Take good care of her." David warned him.

"It'll be my honor, David." Josiah gave Lena a huge grin. "You look gorgeous, babe."

Lena blushed as the minister started the ceremony. They exchanged vows and were soon married.

At the reception, David cleared his throat. "I have a couple of wedding gifts I couldn't wrap to give to the bride and groom. Lena, Josiah. You are going to need these."

Lena gasped as David gave her a set of keys, one which was obviously a car key. "You gave me a car and a…what's the other one?"

David gave her an address. "Go find out what's there to see what you're other present is." He smiled as he bent down to kiss her.

"You didn't give me a car for my wedding." Hali pouted.

"You were in high school when you got married." David pointed out.

"Fair point." Hali conceded.

"The car is parked outside if you want to drive it to that address. I'm sure your guests would understand." David explained. "There are more gifts there, too."

Their confusion mounting, Lena and Josiah found their car, a red four-door on the curb. Josiah took the wheel and drove to the destination, a beautiful white two-story house. "He bought us a house!" Lena squealed.

"I think he did more than that." Josiah replied. "Remember, he said there were more gifts in there?"

"Right, let's go in there and find out." Lena got out of the car and followed Josiah up the walkway to the front door. Josiah took the key and opened it.

Lena squealed in surprise as Josiah swung her up in his arms and carried her with a little difficulty over the threshold. "Josiah, what did you do that for?" she exclaimed, smacking his chest.

"It's tradition." Josiah smirked, setting her carefully down on the new carpet. The house was remodeled in a style that appealed to Lena.

"It's beautiful. Where is the gifts." Lena looked at Josiah who wasn't concerned about searching for gifts. "You know what they are."

Josiah grinned. "Look at the second bedroom on the left upstairs."

Lena headed upstairs and entered the bedroom indicated. She gasped as she saw that it was decorated for a baby boy, stenciled in a Western theme with cobowys and Indians and already had all the baby supplies. "It's perfect." She smiled as she saw Josiah had joined her.

"Perfect for our little boy." Josiah agreed. "The Western theme was my idea. I always liked cowboys and Indians when I was growing up. I figured we'd have that in common."

"Belching and farting won't be enough?" Lena teased.

"Ha ha." Josiah rolled his eyes.

A week later, Lena felt uncomfortable as she was having lunch with the women. "I've been cramping all morning." She groaned, rubbing her belly.

"Are you sure labor isn't starting?" Hali asked, concerned.

"Not sure, what do you think?" Lena asked around. "You gals all have been through it."

"Can you talk through the cramps?" Luna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was talking to you through that one." Lena pointed out.

Hailey snorted. "Then you haven't even gotten to the fun part, Lena."

"There's a fun part?" Hali joked and the other women laughed.

"Making our men pay for putting us through it is." Luna joked.

"True." Hailey agreed, clinking her water glass with the others.

By the time they finished their lunch, Lena was groaning in pain. "They're getting stronger." She panted.

"Okay, everyone load up in the car, we're moving this party to the hospital." Hali insisted, guiding Lena to her feet. She turned to the other women, who got to their feet as well. "Hailey, you get her bag, Luna, get Joey on the phone and have the guys meet us there. I'll get Lena to the car."

"Good idea." Luna nodded as they separated.

Lena panted as Hali helped her into a jacket. Hali led her out to the car and opened the passenger door for her. Lena eased into the car with a groan and Hali buckled her in. The women got into the other seats as Hali got in the front seat. She drove quickly to the car, arriving as Josiah and the others arrived. "Lena!" he cried, seeing her.

"Josiah, you made it!" Lena cried, relieved as he reached her. A nurse helped her into a wheelchair and whisked her away, Josiah following.

"How is she doing?" Joey came in, followed by the other men.

"A nurse just took her away to be checked." Luna explained. "She was definitely in labor from how much pain she was in."

"I guess we'll have a long wait then." Joey sighed, sinking into a chair in the waiting room.

"Who's watching the kids if you're all there?" Hali asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Our neighbor." Atem explained. "She saw how urgent we were to leave when she came over to bring back that cake pan she borrowed and offered to babysit while we went to the hospital. We should thank her somehow."

"I can come up with something. She was a lifesaver." Hali smiled.

A half hour later, Josiah came over, smiling broadly. "We're getting a baby today. Come on up to the maternity ward to wait. I'll let you know when he's born."

"That's great." Joey clapped a hand on Josiah's shoulder and headed upstairs with the others.

Hours later, Josiah entered the maternity waiting area, a broad grin on his face. "Joshua David Wheeler is here. He's handsome as his dad."

"Congrats, bro. Although," Joey paused, as he got up and threw an arm across his brother's shoulders. "With our fetching good looks, he couldn't be ugly."

"Or modest." Atem said just loud enough for Joey to hear.

"I heard that." Joey smirked at his friend.


	32. Happy Family

Chapter 32: Happy Family

April 2007

"Hey, you want to take the kids to the park for a walk?" Atem asked Loretta and Hali. "I'm sure they would like to get some fresh spring air. And see some of the duckies. Kyle likes watching the duckies. Right Kyle."

"Duckies!" Kyle squealed happily.

"Sure, let me let Marik know there's a change in plans." Loretta headed upstairs and leaned against the doorjamb, watching Marik dress in his usual sleeveless shirt and pants. "Hey, honey. You mind if we go with my family instead of just the two of us?"

"That's fine. I like our nieces and nephews. They're just adorable." Marik smiled and followed her downstairs.

"Ready to go?" Atem asked, spotting them.

"Let's go. Are they dressed warmly enough?" Loretta knelt in front of them and checked that they were warm, ignoring the churning of her stomach.

"They're good to go. I brought blankets. Who wants to take which stroller?" Hali asked, offering a stroller to them.

"I'll take my new nieces." Marik took the pink stroller.

"So manly to not mind pushing something pink. Sounds like future father material to me." Atem chuckled.

"When I become a father, I imagine I'll be doing less pleasant things than this in public. Like changing diapers." Marik wrinkled his nose. "But who knows when that is, right Loretta?"

"Yeah." Loretta nodded, sounding distracted.

"Something wrong?" Hali asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine." Loretta nodded, managing a smile. "Let's get going, the kids won't tolerate the cool weather very long."

The two couples left the house, heading for the park. Atem was wheeling the blue stroller. As they arrived at the park down the block from the shop, they started walking along the trail.

"Hey, wait up!" a familiar voice called from behind them. Duke.

Loretta groaned, touching her forehead. "Why today?" she sighed.

Duke caught up with them as Loretta turned. "What do you want, Duke?" she demanded, folding her arms across her chest.

"I just want to apologize, 'Retta. I didn't mean to hurt you." Duke held out his arms. "Can I at least give you a hug to make up for it?"

Loretta winced internally at the nickname. But she didn't want to cause any trouble with the kids around. She stepped forward. As she did so, her stomach lurched at the alcohol smell wafting from him. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly. Her stomach heaved.

" _Oh!"_ Atem and Marik groaned, looking away as a splattering noise sounded. Despite knowing what happened, they guessed based on the horrified look on Duke's face. "You okay, Loretta?" Marik called.

"You bitch!" Duke snarled.

Before Marik and Atem could take more than a step toward her and protect, Duke was on the ground and Loretta was shaking from the adrenaline. Marik rushed to his wife's side. "You okay?" Marik asked, touching her arm.

Loretta looked up, startled, then relaxed. She wiped her mouth with a shaky hand. "Yeah. I don't know what came over me."

"Could you be-maybe-pregnant?" Marik asked hesitantly.

Out of the corner of Loretta's eye, she saw Atem's hand twitch like he wanted to do something. "And what do you think you're doing, brother?" she snapped, planting a hand on her hip.

Atem looked sheepish. "Force of habit."

"Maybe we should have you do a pregnancy test when we get back." Hali suggested. "I can help you with that."

"Thanks, Hali." Loretta started to hug her, then hesitated. "Better not after last time." She jerked a thumb in Duke's direction.

Hali laughed. "Let's go, he's making _me_ sick."

"You're not pregnant too, are you?" Atem asked, looking over at her, concerned.

"Not that I know of." Hali giggled. "And I'm guessing by the way she knocked him out, she likely is."

"Probably. But I'm glad she can throw a punch." Marik gave her cheek a kiss. "I would give you a kiss, but I imagine your breath is not the best right now."

"No, it is not. And I slapped him." Loretta corrected him.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side again." Atem chuckled, making them all laugh.

Hali helped her take a test when they got home, the kids having fallen asleep long before they arrived. They waited for the test to be ready and Hali read the results. "You're pregnant. How do you feel about it?"

"I'm happy, of course. I always wanted children. I just hope Marik is okay with it so soon after we got married."

"I'm sure he is. He didn't look like he was going to faint like Atem did when he found out we were having twins. Twice." Hali giggled.

There was a knock on the door. "Loretta?" Marik asked, from the other side.

Loretta opened the door and found Marik and Atem. "I'm pregnant." She admitted, looking at Atem, not Marik.

"Congratulations." Atem managed a genuine smile before disappearing down the hall.

Loretta hurried down the hall after her brother. "Atem, what's wrong? Why can't you be happy for us?" she demanded, grabbing his arm.

"I am." Atem said honestly, looking up at her. But there was something sad in his eyes.

"Then what is it?" Loretta insisted.

"I just…I'm having to face you're not my little sister anymore. You're grown up and having a baby. It's hard to face." Atem admitted.

"I'm still going to be your sister, Atem. That's never going to change." Loretta touched his cheek.

Atem smile widened. "That better be the case. I just want you to be happy. That's why I'm so protective."

"And you were kind of hindering that, you know?" Loretta giggled a little.

"I know, but you did fine on your own. You have a great guy and a great father to my niece or nephew." Atem kissed her cheek. "Now go take care of yourself and do what Hali tells you. She's done this twice, with twins both times. She knows what she's taking about." Atem instructed sternly.

"Yes, brother." Loretta giggled.

Ishizu had one thing on her mind when she arrived at the KaibaCorp building. She wanted to get Seto to stop working and pay more attention to his new wife.

"Enter." An irritated voice announced from within the office and Ishizu entered. Seto looked up from the stack of documents. "Oh, it's you. Come on in."

"All I get is, 'oh it's you'?" Ishizu raised an eyebrow, a dangerous tone in her voice.

"I thought it was some other minon trying to get something out of me." Seto returned back to the stack of documents.

"I may not be a minion, but I do want something from you, Mr. Kaiba." Ishizu responded, going over to him. "I want you to stop working and pay more attention to your wife!"

Seto jumped a little as she smacked the desk with her hand. He looked up settling his face in a unfazed expression. "Let's here your proposal then."

"Don't handle this like a negotiation. I want a takeover, Mr. Kaiba. I am taking over the next twenty minutes of your day and you are not going to argue." Ishizu ordered, walking around to his side of the desk, to stand in front of him. "Got that, Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto was smirking now. "You know I like a woman with an _electric_ personality."

"Now, do I have to clear off your desk to make you take a break?" Ishizu asked impatiently.

"I have a couch over there that I would be happily take you over to." Seto stood and guided her over to the couch, effectively silencing her domineering attitude. She smiled to herself, pleased at how well she was able to convince him to take a break.


	33. Baby Blue-Eyes

Chapter 33: Baby Blue-Eyes

May 2007

The day of Kisara and Seth's wedding arrived and Kisara was getting ready for the wedding and Lena was fussing over her hair. "These white flowers you ordered are just going to disappear in her hair, Hailey. Grab some of those red carnations." She ordered, pointing to the nearby table.

Hailey grabbed the carnations and handed them over. Lena weaved them into Kisara's braid and wrapped it around the crown of her head, pinning it. "There, that's better."

"Perfect." Hali nodded. "She does need some color. You should put some color in her cheeks, Luna." She advised.

"You done criticizing me?" Kisara arched a white brow.

"No, you're supposed to be the blushing bride, remember. We don't want him to worry about seeing a ghost when you walk down the aisle." Hali's mouth quirked up.

Kisara managed a giggle. "Fine, do what you have to do. I want his mouth to drop open when he sees me."

"Believe me, Kisara, he will when we're done with you." Hali laughed. "You're going to be gorgeous."

They finished getting ready and Kisara's father arrived. "You ready, sweetie?" he asked, poking his head in.

"Let's go, Daddy." Kisara got to her feet and slipped her shoes on. She took his offered arm and headed out of the room. The women followed.

Kisara and her father followed her bridesmaids down the aisle. When Seth saw her, his mouth dropped open in shock. She smiled broadly at his reaction as her father deposited her. He kissed her cheek and sat down.

"You are stunning." He whispered, a huge smile on his face.

"It was the girls." Was all she said.

"We are gathered here to day to witness the joining of Kisara Andrews and Seth Mutou in holy matrimony. They have written their own vows. Seth?"

"Kisara, I feel like I have loved you my whole life. You make my heart soar when I see you smile and I will spend every minute of the day waiting to see that happen." Seth smiled.

"Kisara?" the minister asked.

"Seth, you came to my life when I least expected and was like a bolt of lightning. Something I didn't think would happen: true love. Something for the ages. And now I have what I always wanted." Kisara smiled back.

"May we have the rings?" the minister asked.

They exchanged rings, Seth slipping the ring as he spoke the words. Kisara had tears in her eyes as she spoke the words.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." The minister announced.

Seth pulled her gently to him, kissing her. Her lips lifted against his.

"May I introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Seth Mutou."

The guests cheered as they walked down the aisle hand in hand.

Ishizu was feeling sick to her stomach as April went on and decided to take a test. It came up positive. She thought of how to reveal it to Seto that he was going to be a father and as her eyes fell upon his dueling deck lying in its usual place of honor, an idea occurred to her.

Seto arrived home a few days later to find Ishizu sitting on the couch, wearing a coat despite the warmth of the room. "What are you doing wearing a coat? You're going to overheat?" he asked, suspicious.

"I have a little surprise for you and I wanted to reveal it at the perfect time. Sit down and relax." She suggested, patting the seat beside her.

"It better not be another gerbil for Mokuba, is it?" Seto asked as he sat down.

"No, but it'll poop a lot more." Ishizu stood up and turned to face him. She took a breath and opened her coat, revealing a white t-shirt that had a baby Blue-Eyes White Dragon curled up snoozing with the words "Shh! The cave is full! Do Not Disturb!"

Seto's eyes widened as he comprehended the words on the shirt. "You're pregnant?" he asked quietly, but more in a shocked tone than angry.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Ishizu asked, worried by his reaction.

Seto stood up and stepped over to her, enveloping her in a hug. "That's the best news I've heard all week." He murmured against her cheek as he kissed it.

Ishizu leaned against him, weak with relief. "That's so good to hear. I was so worried when you reacted like that you were freaking out."

"I was just shocked, that's all." Seto pulled back to look in her eyes. "I wasn't expecting that to be your surprised, even when you said the poop thing. I thought you got a puppy."

"You thought I was hiding it under my coat?" Ishizu raised an eyebrow.

Seto shrugged. "Maybe you were going to pull out a leash and whistle or something."

"I would ask before buying a dog. I know how attached Mokuba gets."

"It's a good thing he got so attached to you." Seto called, heading for the kitchen.

Ishizu laughed quietly as she watched him disappear.


	34. Double Trouble

Chapter 34: Double Trouble

September 2007

Loretta's due date approached as the middle of the month arrived. Loretta padded around the house, pausing to breathe through contractions, pretending to rest her back. "You okay, Loretta?" Atem noticed, suspicious.

"Yeah. My back is hurting from the babies." Loretta explained straightening up. She waved a hand in dismissal. They had found out she was carrying twins at about five months, a surprise to everyone.

Something splashed on the tile floor of the kitchen at her feet and pink rose on her cheeks. "And explain that." Atem pointed to the puddle at her feet.

"I might be a little in labor." Loretta admitted.

"A little? Loretta! You don't keep that sort of secret from us! We need to get you to the hospital." Atem hurried to the stairs and called, "Marik, Hali! It's time!"

Hali and Marik hurried down the stairs a few minutes later, Marik carrying a duffle bag. "We're ready to go, where is Loretta?"

"In the kitchen over a puddle of her…don't make me explain. Just let's go." Atem hurried into the kitchen and helped Loretta out to the car.

At the hospital, Loretta was wheeled immediately to the maternity ward where Marik stayed with her. Atem sat in the waiting room, anxiously watching the clock. "Atem, she's going to be fine, the medical field is much better than it was in Egypt." Hali assured him, touching his hand.

"I know, but it wasn't any easier being on this side of the process as it was being on our side." Atem bit his lip.

"I'm sure you'll have a healthy niece and nephew in just a matter of hours." Hali gave him a quick kiss. "As well as a healthy sister."

"She better do that." Atem growled, then managed a smile. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up."

"No problem. It's a wife's job." Hali smiled.

Hours later, Marik came out to meet them, looking tired. "Marika and Menkaura are healthy. So is Mom. They're sleeping right now if you want to go see them."

"We'd love to." Atem smiled.

Marik led them to the room where Loretta recovered and found she was sleeping next to two baby warmers. "If you're quiet you can come see the babies." He whispered, waving them over.

Atem went quietly over and looked down upon the sleeping newborns. They both had tufts of blond hair over their forehead and tan skin. When the girl opened her eyes as she yawned widely, her eyes were an interesting mixture of the bluish purple that appears at dusk. "Her eye color is interesting." Atem whispered, looking up at Marik. "Looks like a mix of the two of yours."

Marik shrugged. "We'll have to wait and see what it comes out as."

The baby boy was sleeping peacefully, looking like a mirror image of his father. "He looks just like you." Atem commented, amused.

"As does Ryan and Kyle look just like you, Atem." Marik chuckled.

"How is a girl going to get any sleep with all this noise?" a grumpy voice asked from the bed.

Marik went to Loretta's side at once, touching her cheek. "Hey, we were just watching the babies sleep. You were great, honey."

"Are they okay?" Loretta asked, looking over at Atem and Hali, who were still beside the baby warmers.

"Perfect." Atem smiled at her. "They're beautiful."

"Good, then shush so I can sleep." Loretta yawned and fell back asleep. The group laughed quietly.

Kisara went in for her annual exam and waited for a few routine blood tests. When the doctor returned, she was looking at the chart. "Mrs. Mutou? How are you feeling today?"

"I feel fine, why?"

"Well, based on your hormone levels, I'd say you are pregnant. I would like to do an ultra-"

"Wait, what?" Kisara interrupted, shocked.

"I did a test of your hormones to ensure that nothing is wrong and you had an unusually high level of HCG, an indication that you were pregnant. Is that possible?" the doctor asked, looking at her over the top of the chart.

Kisara thought over the past few months and gasped. "I guess I didn't realize with being so busy at work that I haven't had a period since July. I thought it was just stress."

The doctor smiled. "If the test is right, it's not stress. I would like to do an ultrasound to confirm if that's all right."

"How could I have not noticed? I mean I wasn't sick at all." Kisara was trying to think of any times that she could have pinpointed a symptom. "My friends have all been pregnant and they were all sick."

The doctor looked amused. "Every pregnancy is different. Your friends probably were more typical than you were in symptoms. We need to do an ultrasound to confirm, if that's all right."

"Yeah sure." Kisara lay back on the exam table and then realized something. "Could you bring my husband in? He doesn't know and I don't want to shock him with a picture."

The doctor got up and poked her head out of the room. "Nurse, can you get Mr. Mutou in here?"

There was a muffled reply and a minute later, a confused Seth came in, closing the door behind him. "What's wrong?"

"Mr. Mutou, your wife has just come up positive on a pregnancy test. I'm about to do an ultrasound."

"Pardon me?" Seth asked, blinking.

"I'm confirming that she's having a baby. I can bring you a chair if you need it." The doctor confirmed, looking over at him. Kisara noticed he'd gone pale.

The doctor performed the ultrasound and stopped on a spot on Kisara's still flat stomach. "There, do you see that?" she asked, pointing to the monitor. "That's your baby. I'd say you're just a few months along. I'll put your due date at February 14th. Do you want a picture?"

"Yes, please." Kisara stared in amazement at the image on the screen as the doctor tapped a few keys. She handed her the picture. "Thanks."

They left the office, Seth staying silent as they headed home. "You okay?" Kisara asked.

"I'm just thinking." Seth replied quietly.

"I thought you wanted kids." Kisara looked over at him.

"Kisara, my father sided with evil in the past. I don't want to raise a child if I'm going to turn evil." Seth explained, turning his tortured gaze to her.

"Seth, listen to me." Kisara said firmly, touching his face. "You are not going to turn evil. You are one of the best, so full of good it is bursting out of you. This baby cannot help but be good by being around you. You cannot worry about your past but look forward to raising this baby with me and building a life for us. We need you now more than ever. Understand?"

Seth gave her a small smile. "You know what to say, don't you?"

"Of course, I'm brilliant." Kisara giggled.

"And humble." Seth chuckled and gave her a kiss.


	35. Unavailable

Chapter 35: Unavailable

January 2008

As the new year began, Seto had to go to China for merger talks, and since Ishizu was due any day now, she couldn't join him. She was so anxious about him missing the birth, the doctor put her on bed rest. A nurse was watch for the moment that Ishizu needed to go to the hospital.

Labor started early in the morning in the middle of the month. Ishizu rang the bell quickly as she panted through a contraction.

A nurse bustled in immediately. "Contraction?" she guessed, seeing the fetal position Ishizu was in. Ishizu nodded. "I'll monitor you until I'm sure it's time, then I'll call Mr. Kaiba. Just do your breathing and I'll keep track."

Ishizu did as instructed and finally, the nurse picked up the bedside phone, dialing Seto's number. "Damnit, voicemail."

"Call Rolland, he's supposed to be available any time in case he was away." Ishizu panted. "The number is programmed."

The nurse dialed Rolland. "Get Mr. Kaiba home, I'm taking Mrs. Kaiba to the hospital. The baby's on the way."

The nurse nodded and hung up. "He's going to get Mr. Kaiba home as soon as he can. Let's get you to the hospital. Can I call anyone?"

"My brother." Ishizu responded at once.

Seto was in the middle of a big meeting when there was a knock on the door. "Excuse me, gentlemen." Seto said in Chinese, then switched to English. "Come in."

Rolland stepped in. "Mr. Kaiba, sorry to bother you"

"What is it, Rolland? I asked not to be bothered unless" Seto saw the look on Rolland's face, which answered his question. He turned to the business men at the table and spoke to them in Chinese again, "I'm going to have to cut this short, my wife is having a baby right now and I must return home."

The men rose and shook hands with him, talking fast smiling all around. Seto thanked them in Chinese and then bustled out of the room. "Get the Kaiba Jet started." He ordered, hurrying down the hall, with Rolland keeping stride.

"Already on the tarmac waiting for you. The nurse is taking her to the hospital. You can take off within the hour and be home quickly. Just be glad it didn't happen during a more distant trip."

"Fair point. If I had been in America…" Seto didn't want to finish the sentence and sped up the pace.

"Where is he?" Ishizu groaned as another contraction hit.

"He's on his way, Rolland texted from the airport and said they just landed and were on their way." The nurse assured her.

"He better make it on time." Ishizu growled.

A doctor entered the room finally and checked her. "All right, it's time to push."

"No, I can't be ready, my husband isn't here!" Ishizu panicked.

"This baby isn't waiting for anyone." The doctor chuckled. "He's already crowning. If your husband is going to make it, he better get here fast."

"Already like his father then." The nurse joked, smiling at Ishizu.

"I heard that, Amelia." Seto said from the door, dressed uncharacteristically in surgical scrubs. "They held me up to wear this awful garb." He pulled at the flimsy garment, with a disgusted look.

"Your son is almost here, you better hurry up and support your wife." The doctor advised.

"I'll take my leave." Amelia headed for the door as Seto took her place.

"Amelia?" Seto looked up from Ishizu's sweaty face.

"Yes?" Amelia asked, looking back.

"Would you have Rolland bring Mokuba to see his nephew? I'm sure he'd love to meet him." Seto asked.

"Sure." The nurse left.

Rolland returned with Mokuba, who was excited. They walked toward the maternity ward. "Ishizu had my little nephew?" he asked Rolland.

"Probably by now. She was pushing when I last heard." Rolland answered. His phone dinged and he checked the text. "If you want to see him now, we can go in."

"Let's go then. Does he have a name? Does he look like Seto or Ishizu?" Mokuba asked.

"Hold it, Mokuba. Babies don't like that much energy. You have to be calm around him. He's just going to sleep for a while. But you can talk to him and hold him when your brother and Ishizu say you can." Rolland suggested.

"Oh." Mokuba looked disappointed.

"But he'll grow up and you can have a close relationship with him. I have a close relationship with a kid I consider my nephew." Rolland smiled down at Mokuba.

"Me?" Mokuba looked up at him hopefully.

"Of course. I've known you for many years and I consider you family." Rolland was surprised when the teen hugged him. "Thanks, Mokuba."

"Let's go meet my nephew." Mokuba followed Rolland to the room and Mokuba entered, spotting Seto holding a blue bundle of blankets. "Is that him?" Mokuba asked quietly.

"Yeah, come meat Isaiah." Seto smiled. He sat down in a chair and showed Mokuba the baby. The baby was sleeping soundly.

"He's cute." Mokuba looked up at his brother. "He looks like you."

"I think he looks like you when you were born." Seto smiled. "We'll have to see when he grows up who he looks like more. At this age they kind of look the same."

Mokuba giggled. "True. Hi, Isaiah."

The baby yawned before going back to sleep. Mokuba giggled again. "You're boring him apparently." Seto chuckled.

"Am not." Mokuba protested.

"No, babies just sleep a lot." Seto chuckled again. "You're going to be a great uncle."

"Thanks Seto." Mokuba smiled widely.


	36. Rise of the Dragon

Chapter 36: Rise of the Dragon

February 2008

Kisara neared her due date as Valentine's Day approached. She went into labor as she was alone in the Game Shop, sleeping in bed. "Oh no…" she moaned, as liquid spread over the sheets. A contraction hit, strong and painful, doubling her over. "I can't be in labor with no one home…"

She shivered suddenly and realized the heat was off in the house and it was chilly. "Oh no, the power's out." She moaned. "I have no way of getting a hold of anyone…" She looked around the room and then down at her belly. "You two stay in there, got it."

A contraction responded, making her cry out. When it eased off, she came to a decision. "I have to prepare for the possibility that I'll have to deliver this baby on my own."

Kisara made her way to the bathroom and got the items she needed and got back in bed. She delivered the baby quickly, sighing in relief. Then she worried when the baby didn't immediately cry. "Come on, sweetie." She murmured, pressing the baby to her chest, giving the baby's butt a light swat. Finally a scream erupted from the baby's mouth. "Good boy." She cooed, wrapping him in a towel.

She began pushing the other baby when Seth burst into the room, in a panic. "Kisara?" he looked startled at the sight of his wife giving birth.

Kisara looked up. "I need help, Seth. I'm in labor." She panted.

"Of course." Seth got into position and helped deliver a baby girl, cradling her carefully. The baby screamed at once as he dried her off, wrapping her in a fresh towel. "Hey, girl. Did you give Mommy so much trouble?"

"Seth, I'll call an ambulance." Atem said sharply, having arrived right behind his cousin. He began speaking quietly into the phone.

"Seth?" Kisara asked, sounding tired.

Seth looked up at Kisara. "Yes?"

"How did you know I needed you?" Kisara asked, a small smile on her face.

"I sensed you were in trouble." Seth smiled, joining their gunky hands together. He looked down at his hands. "Sorry, my hands are disgusting."

"Mine are too." Kisara sighed. "Now you have a bond with our daughter. You delivered her."

"Yeah. I'll never forget it." Seth smiled.

Paramedics arrived and took Kisara to the hospital. Seth washed his hands and changed his clothes before going to the hospital.

Kisara was checked out and resting with the twins' baby warmers when they arrived. "Meet Darien Seth and Sarah Elizabeth." She greeted, nodding to the baby warmers.

"How bad were you when you got here?" Hali asked, giving her a hug.

"I lost a some blood so they gave me a couple pints." Kisara explained. "But they said that I could give them a little brother or sister if we wanted to."

"After the trouble those two gave?" Seth looked down at his son and daughter. "We'll talk, that's all the commitment I'll give to the subject."

"He's already in love with that little girl." Atem smirked at Hali.

"Just like you were with Taylor and Tara. They had you wrapped around their little fists.

Atem snorted but didn't argue.


End file.
